Potter and Black: The Prisoner of Azkaban
by ArabellaBlack25
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arabella are back for their third year. Arabella's father has broken out of Azkaban and her godfather is the new DADA professor.
1. The Breakout

**So this is the third book! Hope you like it. Thank you for following, putting it as your favorite and writing reviews for the previous book. I really appreciate :) **

**Hope you like it :) This is the one I've been waiting for since I started writing the first book. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella. **

The Breakout

Arabella meet Remus outside the magical barrier and gave him a hug. Mr and Mrs Weasley were also there to greet them. Arabella gave Mrs Weasley a hug and thank her for the Christmas gift. Mr and Mrs Weasley thanked her for begin there for Ginny in the Chamber. Arabella said goodbye to Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys and went off with Remus.

'How's your arm?' asked Remus and they were walking behind the train station.

'Fine,' said Arabella. Remus took a hold on to her good arm and Apparate them to their house.

There were standing in front of their little cottage house just outside of Dufftown. The closest neighbour about a block away, but they had a lot of space to do whatever they wanted. Especially play Quidditch.

'So, Andy's here?' asked Arabella nervously.

'Yup, Mad-Eye's also here,' said Remus, walking towards the door.

'_Mad-Eye_? Why's he here? Not that there anything wrong with him or anything, but is there something going on?'

'No,' said Remus, walking into the living room. 'Just wanted to visit.'

Arabella walked into the living room and saw that Andromeda was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. Ted and Tonks were also sitting on the couch, inching away from Andy. Mad-Eye Moody was standing near the window, looking out for something.

When they noticed Arabella's presence, Andy's head shot up. She took one long look at Arabella and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

'Oh, my baby,' mumbled Andy. 'I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that. Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' choked out Arabella, having some difficulty breathing.

'Dromeda, let go of her. You're suffocating her,' said Ted, teasing her a bit. Andy let go of Arabella and Ted hugged.

'Thanks Teddy Bear,' said Arabella.

'No problem Arry,' said Ted, letting go of Arabella so that Tonks can hug her.

Tonks managed to break a vase while walking the short distance to Arabella. Mad-Eye rolled his eyes and fixed the vase.

'Hello Daredevil,' smirked Tonks.

Arabella rolled her eyes and hugged her. Tonks took her chance and ruffled Arabella's hair. Arabella couldn't swat her hand away since her own hand was in a cast. She tried with the other hand, but was a bit slow.

'So, to what do we own the pleasure Mad-Eye?' asked Arabella, looking over at Mad-Eye.

'Nothing, just want to check up on you,' he said, coming to Arabella and giving her a pat on the back. She gave a grateful smile. 'You still coming to work with me in a couple weeks?'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world,' said Arabella.

'Why are you going to work with Mad-Eye?' said Tonks with a confused look.

'He wanted to show me how much you suck at being an Auror,' said Arabella, smirking at Tonks.

'Why you little – come here,' said Tonks, chasing her. They ran around for a bit, Tonks trying to catch Arabella who was too fast for her. This happened until Tonks tripped over on Mad-Eye's wooden leg. When she fell down Mad-Eye gave Arabella a wink.

'I win. Let's eat!' exclaimed Arabella.

They all ate some Lamb for dinner and made some conversations. After dinner, Arabella and Remus said goodnight to everyone and retreated to the couch near the fireplace.

'So,' said Arabella, nudging Remus.

'So?' said Remus.

'Did Dumbledore talk to you?'

'Yes,' said Remus, smiling.

'And…'

'And what?'

'Are you the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher or not?'

'I am,' said Remus.

Arabella gave a small squeak and attacked Remus with a hug and some kiss on the cheek.

'Congratulation!'

'Thanks – can you please get off of me?' teased Remus. Arabella let go of Remus and sat back on the couch.

'So, can I tell anybody or is this a secret?'

'Do you really want to tell your friends? Don't you want to see their reactions at the feast?'

'True, true. I'll wait, but Hermione'll probably figure it out before the rest of them do,' said Arabella.

'So, what happened down in the Chamber or do you not want to talk about it?'

'We just met Voldemort and saved Ginny.'

'Anything else?' asked Remus, raising his eyebrow towards her.

'Voldemort offered me to join his side and said that I would be his equal and he'd treat me like a Queen and other stuff,' said Arabella, tears springs to her eyes.

Remus gave her a hug and rocked her back and forth like how he used to do when she was little.

'Don't worry. Nothing's going to hurt you,' said Remus, kissing the top of her head.

'Sorry, it's just that, seeing him and talking to him. It was so scary. And seeing Ginny's body there in the Chamber. I thought she was dead. I thought that we were too late to get her,' said Arabella, more tears coming out. 'And then hearing that he wanted to give me to Bellatrix, Moony. I was so scared. I – I –'

'I know,' said Remus, keeping a tight hold on her. 'I know. She's got going to hurt you. And he's not going to hurt you. You're fine and you're safe. Everybody's safe. Don't worry. We're all here for you.'

It took some time until Arabella managed to calm down and her breaths became steady. Remus looked down and saw that Arabella fell asleep. He gave a little chuckle and stood up with her in his arms. Remus managed to walk all the way upstairs, into her room and put her to bed without her waking up. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room to go to his.

* * *

Couple Weeks Later

_'Come here… This way… Don't you want to see me…'_

_I do… Where are you…_

_She was running to so unknown voice…_

_'Quickly… Don't you care about me… Don't you love me…'_

_I do… I really do…_

_She kept running and running… There were so many doors… So many turns…_

_Then there was a flash of red light. She was too late…_

_'You never cared… It's all your fault…'_

_I care… I really care… Don't leave me…_

Arabella… _Please… _Arabella… _No…_

'Arabella, wake up,' said Remus, shaking her.

Arabella's eyes flew open and saw that it was Remus.

'Oh, Moony,' she said, throwing her arms around him. 'You're alive.'

'Of course, I'm alive. I'm not leaving you anything soon,' said Remus, returning the hug. 'Did you have another nightmare? Your arms aren't bleeding.'

'It was a sort of nightmare. I mostly heard voices and a red light,' said Arabella, letting go of Remus. 'It was better than the other ones.'

'Why don't you get ready? Mad-Eye's here,' said Remus, leaving the room. Arabella got dressed really quickly, since her cast was off, and went downstairs, where Mad-Eye was waiting there for her.

'Ready?' he grunted. Arabella nodded.

Mad-Eye went through the fireplace first, then Arabella after she gave Remus a goodbye.

'So, what are we going to do?' asked Arabella curiously as they entered the Ministry.

'You said you wanted to be an Auror, right?' he said, walking towards the elevator.

'Yes,' said Arabella, as the elevator was taking them to the second floor.

'Well, this year's my last, so I wanted to show you what Aurors do,' said Mad-Eye, as they reached their destination.

'It's your last year?' said Arabella, shocked. 'But you're –'

'I know what I am,' said Mad-Eye who stopped walking. 'But I'm getting old and I don't know what I have left in me. This is the last batch I'm training then off to retirement.'

Arabella nodded, understanding where this is coming from. He one of the greatest Aurors and he deserves to take a break. He's lost an eye and a leg, who knows what else he could lose.

'Let's go,' said Mad-Eye, walking away. They walked through a long corridor until they reached two doors. They could hear some shouting and yells coming from the other side.

'This is the training room. Today they're going to go through an obstacle that I made with Kingsley Shacklebolt. You'll meet him later. Let's go.'

He opened the door to a large dark walled room. There were about a hundred something people in there, talking and messing around. They all became silent when they saw who opened the door.

Mad-Eye stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring at all of them and giving them a hard look that said 'I'm the boss.'

'Today,' he shouted, 'you're all going to go through an obstacle. Failure to complete it and you're out of here. We'll be going this alphabetically, so Anderson, you're going first. We have a guest here today, so try and not to embarrass yourselves. You will not speak to her. You will not look at her. Ready? Go!'

Mad-Eye and Arabella stood in the sidelines as each trainee went through the obstacle. The obstacle consisted of twenty areas that they need to go through to get to the end. Some of them did really good. Others barely made it to the third part. Mad-Eye kept muttering under his breath when each trainee started.

'Your mom went through the same obstacle,' said Mad-Eye, turning to Arabella just as Nickerson started. 'She was really good at it. One of the finest Auror we ever had.'

Arabella nodded, not knowing what to say to that.

Finally, it was Tonks' turn. She gave Arabella a wink before starting. She made it through the first fifteen rounds before she got a big scratch on her stomach, but she kept going until she finished.

Arabella was about to cheer but decided against it, since she was sitting right beside Mad-Eye.

After Zinke was done, they all went out the door to get a shower and check on their wounds. Tonks stayed behind and went to where Arabella was sitting.

'Tonks! Get that cut looked at!' yelled Mad-Eye.

Tonks waved it off and gave Arabella a hug.

'How was I?' she asked, letting go of Arabella.

'You were great,' said Arabella, giving her a smile. 'But you really have to get that cut looked at.'

Tonks rolled her eyes before she left the room.

'What did you think?' asked Mad-Eye as they exited the room.

'It looked difficult,' said Arabella. 'Will they all get to be Auror?'

'Not all of them. We have a grading system, me and Kingsley. At the end of this year, we'll figure out who's in and whose out,' said Mad-Eye.

'Mr Moody!' came a voice ahead of them.

'What?' barked Mad-Eye.

'Mr Shacklebolt wanted me to get you. It's an emergency,' said the young man breathlessly.

Mad-Eye nodded and walked towards Kingsley's office with Arabella right behind him.

'Wait here,' said Mad-Eye as they were outside Kingsley's office. Arabella nodded as Mad-Eye entered the office.

Arabella stood out there for a very long time. She was so bored, watching all the Aurors running around frantically, trying to figure out something.

Finally, after a very long time, Mad-Eye came out from the office with a tall black man and some other wizards behind them. They all went their separate ways except for Mad-Eye and the dark wizard.

'Hello,' said the unknown wizard with a deep voice, sticking his hand out. 'I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt.'

'Arabella Black. Pleased to meet you,' said Arabella, shaking his hand.

'We're taking you home. There's some news we need to tell you and Lupin,' said Mad-Eye, limping towards the elevators.

'What's wrong?' said Arabella, as they three of them entered the elevators.

'We'll tell you when you get home,' grunted Mad-Eye.

They used the fireplace to go back home, where they met a curious Remus.

'What's wrong?' said Remus as he saw Kingsley right behind them.

Arabella shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the couch.

'I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt,' said Kingsley, sticking his hand out for Remus to shake.

'Remus Lupin. You were in Ravenclaw, right? A couple years above me?' asked Remus, as he shook Kingsley's hand.

'I'm surprised you remember me, Remus,' said Kingsley, smiling.

'Enough chit-chat. Tell them,' said Mad-Eye, looking outside the window.

'Tell us what?' asked Remus.

'Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban,' said Kingsley.

'What?!' shouted Remus. Arabella's mouth was open and her eyes popping out.

'How did this happen?' asked Remus, furious.

'We don't know. This is the first time it has happened,' said Kingsley, looking tired and feeling miserable. 'The thing it that, during his last few weeks in Azkaban, he's been saying "They're at Hogwarts, They're at Hogwarts," in is sleep.'

Kingsley was looking at Arabella as he said that.

'You think he's coming for me?' she asked in disbelief.

'It's a possibility. You are his daughter,' said Kingsley.

Arabella looked at Remus as he looked even more furious.

'What now?' said Remus, through his clenched jaw.

'There's going to be some security at Hogwarts. I've talked to Albus Dumbledore in the morning about this and he agreed to it. We'll have some Aurors come around her occasionally just in case he decides to show up.'

'We're not going to be here starting September. I got a job in Hogwarts,' said Remus.

Kingsley nodded. 'They'll only be here until then. Keep an eye out; if you see something unusual call us.'

Remus and Kingsley shook hands as Kingsley left through the fireplace.

'You okay kid?' asked Mad-Eye, looking at Arabella.

Arabella nodded her head.

Mad-Eye shook hands with Remus, gave Arabella a pat on the back and left the living room to go back to the Ministry.

'How are you?' asked Remus, taking a seat next to Arabella.

'Fine,' mumbled Arabella.

'He's not going to get to you,' said Remus.

'I know.'

They sat there in silence for a while, not knowing what to say after hearing the news.

'What did he mean by "they"?' asked Arabella, after a while.

'What?' asked Remus, snapping out of his thoughts.

'What did Kingsley mean by "they"?' said Arabella.

'I don't know,' lied Remus. 'Why don't you go wash up for dinner?'

Arabella nodded and left the room.

Remus sighed and put his head in his hands. He wanted to tell her the truth, he really did. But he and Andy decided that she wasn't ready to learn it yet. How can a twelve year old girl learn that her father betrayed her best friend's parent? How can she know that her father is the reason why Harry is an orphan? It will ruin her and her friendship with Harry.

'Are you okay?' asked Arabella, re-entering the living room.

'I'm fine,' said Remus, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. 'We've having chicken today.'

'Did you make it spicy?'

'Of course I did.'

**Thank you for reading :) Hope you like it!**


	2. The Dementor

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella. **

***I'm not going to be able to update for about a week. We're going out of town for a while, and unless I can get some internet reception, I won't be able to update. Sorry, but I leave you with this! Hope you like it :)**

The Dementor

'Why are we here so early?' asked Arabella, as the light at the back of the train station hit her eyes.

'A. I want to get a good seat on the train and B. to make sure that you _actually _get on the train this time,' said Remus, walking inside the station.

'Do you have any Muggle money?' asked Arabella. 'There a coffee shop over there.'

'I made you some coffee at home,' said Remus, reaching for some change in his pockets.

'Your coffee is not the best,' said Arabella, taking the money and walking away. 'Your hot chocolate is though.'

Remus chuckled before breaking into a run at the barrier. Arabella went to the nearby coffee shop and ordered some with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. When she was done, she went through the barrier and found Remus.

'Want some? It has some chocolate in it,' said Arabella.

Remus nodded and took a couple sips. He looked dead tired.

'Yesterday was bad?' asked Arabella, already knowing the answer.

Remus nodded again.

They sat there in silence for a while. Out the window they could see a crowd coming in.

'You better take a nap,' said Arabella, getting up. 'It's going to be a while before we reach Hogwarts. I'll be here.'

Remus nodded again and pulled his jacket over him like a blanket. Arabella finished her drink then left the compartment and went to go look for the Trolley lady. She managed to find the lady at the front of the train.

'Hello dear,' said the Trolley lady with a warm smile.

'Hello. I was wondering if I could have some Chocolate Frogs. It's for my uncle,' said Arabella. When they lady gave a puzzled expression, Arabella continued, 'He's a new teacher.'

The Lady nodded and handed her five chocolate frogs. Arabella thanked her and went back to their compartment.

On her way back she met Fred and George.

'Hello dear Arabella,' said George, putting his left arm around her shoulders.

'Hello George,' said Arabella, deadpanned.

'How did you know it was him?' asked Fred, shocked.

'I know my ways,' smirked Arabella. 'Did you figure out how to make the potion?'

'No,' said George, with a scowl.

Arabella nodded. 'Ok then, bye.'

'Can't you –?'

'Nope. Bye.'

Arabella kept walking until she reached her compartment and saw that her three best friends were already there. She opened the door and their heads shot up. She was about to saw something when she was hit with this force coming right at her. It was Hermione.

'Arabella!' exclaimed Hermione, crushing Arabella with her hidden strength. 'Is that your uncle?' she whispered in her ear so that Harry and Ron can' hear.

'Yeah?' said Arabella, returning the hug. 'Did they figure out?'

Hermione shook her head on Arabella's shoulder.

'Okay, you can let go now,' said Arabella. Hermione pulled away. 'It's great to see you too.'

'Are you okay?' asked Hermione, looking at Arabella with some sympathy.

Arabella nodded. Ron got up and also gave her a hug.

'Good to see you Arabella,' he said.

'Good to see – What is that?' said Arabella, pointing at an orange looking thing in the corner.

'This is Crookshanks,' said Hermione, picking the thing up and cuddling with it. 'Don't you like cats?'

'I'm not a cat person. I'm a dog person,' said Arabella, putting the Chocolate Frogs next to Remus and kissing his forehead.

Arabella turned around and saw Harry and Ron's scandalized looks and Hermione trying to hold her laughter in.

'It's good to see you, Harry. Don't I get a hug,' said Arabella, opening her arms. Harry got up and hugged her. She felt some goosebumps on her arms.

'You just kissed a teacher,' said Ron, whose mouth was open.

'Honestly, Ron,' said Arabella, rolling her eyes. 'It's my Uncle Remus.'

'Oh,' said Ron, looking a bit embarrassed with Harry. 'What were you going to tell us Harry?'

Harry explained all about Mr and Mrs Weasley's argument and the warning Mr Weasley had given him. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, Arabella looked a bit sad and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. She finally lowered them to say, 'Sirius Black escaped to come after the two of you? You both have to be really, really careful, don't go looking for trouble…'

'I don't go looking for trouble,' said Harry. 'Trouble usually finds us.'

'How thick would Harry and Arabella have to be to go looking for a nutter that wants to kill them?' said Ron.

Ron and Hermione were taking the news more worse than Harry expected them to. Arabella was quiet the whole time.

'No one knows how he got out of Azkaban,' said Ron uncomfortably. 'No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too.'

'But they'll catch him, won't they?' said Hermione. 'I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too…'

'What that noise?' said Arabella suddenly.

A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.

'It's coming for your trunk, Harry,' said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.

'Is that a Sneakoscope?' said Hermione.

'Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one,' said Ron. 'It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry.'

'Were you doing something untrustworthy at the time?' said Hermione.

'No! Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?'

'Put it back before it wakes up my uncle,' said Arabella.

Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope in a horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks and closed the trunk.

'We could get it checked in Hogsmeade,' said Ron, sitting back down. 'They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me.'

'Do you know much about Hogsmeade?' asked Hermione keenly. 'I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —'

'Yeah, I think it is,' said Ron in an offhand sort of way. 'But that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!'

'What's that?' said Hermione.

'It's a sweetshop,' said Arabella with a dreamy look on her face. 'They've got everything… Pepper Imps –'

'Makes you smoke at the mouth,' said Ron.

'Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream,' said Arabella.

'Really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class to make it look like you're thinking what to write next –'

'But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?' Hermione pressed on eagerly. 'In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain —'

'– and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them,' said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.

Hermione looked around at Harry.

'Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?'

''Spect it will,' said Harry heavily. 'You'll have to tell me when you've found out.'

'What do you mean?' asked Arabella.

'I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either.'

Ron looked horrified.

'You're not allowed to come? But—no way—McGonagall or someone will give you permission—'

Harry gave a hollow laugh.

'– or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —'

'Ron!' said Hermione sharply. 'I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose —'

'And you're also talking in front of a teacher,' said Arabella, knowing that Remus was really listening in on their conversation than sleeping.

'Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask of permission,' said Harry bitterly.

'But if we're with him,' said Ron spiritedly to Hermione. 'Black wouldn't dare —'

'Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish,' snapped Hermione. 'Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there? Are you still going Arabella?'

'Yeah,' said Arabella. 'It took a while but I managed to convince Uncle Remus to let me go.'

'But Black's out to get you –'

'I know. I'm still going.'

At that moment Remus stirred. They watched him, but he simply turned the other way, his mouth slightly open, and slept on. Arabella snorted.

The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and outside became darker as they kept moving. At one o'clock the Trolley Lady arrived outside the compartment door.

'Do you think we should wake him?' asked Ron to Arabella. 'He looks like he could use some food.'

'I've got him covered,' said Arabella, nodding towards the chocolate frogs next to Remus.

After they've all gotten their sweets, Draco Malfoy and his two cronies came in.

'Well, look who it is,' said Malfoy, looking at Arabella. 'Seen your father yet?'

Arabella glared at him, but didn't say anything.

'Last I heard he went away from leaving a pathetic –'

Remus gave a snort.

'Who's that?' said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Remus.

'My uncle, also known as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,' said Arabella, standing up and facing Malfoy. 'You were saying?'

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

'C'mon,' he muttered to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

'Don't listen to Malfoy, Arabella,' said Hermione.

'Especially this year, you know with everything and all…' said Ron.

'I know,' said Arabella. 'If he says anything I'll just punch him.'

'_Arabella_!' hissed Hermione, pointing at Remus, but he was fast asleep. Arabella shrugged, not caring.

They kept heading north. The train kept making noises but Remus was still asleep.

'We must be nearly there,' said Ron, leaning forward to look at the black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.

'Great,' said Ron. 'I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…'

'We can't be there you,' said Hermione, checking her watch.

'So why are we stopping?'

The train was getting slower and slower.

Harry was closest to the door. He got up to look outside the corridor. The train came to a stop with a jolt and all the lamps went out.

'What's going on?' said Ron.

'Ouch!' gasped Hermione. 'Ron, that was my foot!'

Harry felt his way back to his seat.

'D'you think we've broken down?'

'Dunno…'

There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.

'There's something moving out there,' Ron said. 'I think people are coming aboard…'

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

'Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry —'

'Hello Neville,' said Arabella.

'Arabella? Is that you? How are you?'

'Fine, but I don't think this is the time for a conversation. Sit down.'

'Sorry.'

'I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on,' came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.

'Who's that?'

'Who's that?'

'Ginny?'

'Hermione?'

'What are you doing?'

'I was looking for Ron —'

'Come in and sit down —'

'Not here!' said Harry hurriedly. 'I'm here!'

'Ouch!' said Neville.

'Quiet!' said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Remus finally woke up. None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Remus was holding a handful of flames.

'Stay were you are,' he said and slowly got to his feet with the fire in front of him.

Hut the door slid open before Remus could reach it.

Standing in the doorway was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Arabella knew it was a Dementor at once.

A sudden coldness swept over her at once. She felt as though the coldness was reaching her heart. It kept spreading and spreading. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear voices.

_'No! Stop! Have some mercy! She's just a child!'_

She wanted to help her. But she couldn't do anything. The coldness was becoming more and more intense –

'Arabella! Arabella! Are you all right? Wake up!'

Someone was shaking her.

'Wasgoingon?'

Arabella opened her eyes. The lights seemed to have come back and the train was moving again. Hermione was kneeling beside her, while Ron was holding a woken Harry up. Remus and Neville were watching them.

'Are you okay?' asked Remus, pulling Arabella off the floor.

'Yeah,' mumbled Arabella.

'Your arm's bleeding,' said Remus. 'Did you pack your medicine?'

'Yeah. I'll put it on later,' said Arabella, trying not to draw attention to herself.

'Who screamed?' asked Harry.

'No one screamed,' said Ron, nervously.

Ginny and Neville were looking at Harry, both very pale.

'But I heard screaming –'

There was a loud snap that made them all jump. Remus was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

'Here,' he said, passing Arabella and Harry a piece. 'Eat it. It'll help.'

Arabella took the piece and swallowed it in one bite. She started to feel better.

'What was that thing?' Harry asked Remus, slowly eating the chocolate.

'A Dementor,' said Remus, now giving chocolate to everyone else. 'One of the Dementors of Azkaban.'

'Was that the new protection Kingsley was talking about?' asked Arabella.

'Unfortunately, yes,' said Remus, crumpling up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his packet.

Everyone was staring at them.

'Eat,' repeated Remus. 'It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…'

He strolled past them and disappeared into the corridor.

'Arabella,' said Ron, staring at her arms. 'You're bleeding…'

Arabella looked at the arms in horror. She thought that there was going to be some blood. She was wrong. Her whole sleeve was covered in blood and it kept coming. She took her suitcase out and looked for her medicine.

'Where is it?' she said frantically. 'Where is – here!'

She held up a bottle with a clear substance in it. She put her suitcase back up and dashed out of the compartment. She ran until she found the bathroom. She took out her shirt and saw that all her cuts were open, even some of the small ones were open.

There was a knock at the door.

'Go away,' said Arabella, her voice was slightly breaking. The door opened anyway. It was Hermione. She was holding a shirt in her hands.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

'No,' said Arabella shortly, staring at her cuts.

'Here,' said Hermione, taking the medicine from the counter. She started to apply the substance all over Arabella's arms.

'Did you hear anything like Harry did?' she asked after sometime.

'Yeah, I heard my mom,' said Arabella, looking down as some tears came to her eyes. 'She was trying to save my life.'

'Oh, Arabella,' said Hermione as she pulled Arabella into a hug.

They stood there like that for a while before they went back to their compartment. Arabella cleaned herself and wiped the tears before going out.

'Are you okay?' asked Harry, concerned. Ron also looked at Arabella with concern.

'I'm fine,' said Arabella, putting the medicine back into her suitcase.

'Why was your arm bleeding?' asked Ron.

'Nothing. Not now.'

At that moment, Remus came back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, 'I haven't poisoned the chocolate, you know…'

'How are you?' he looked towards Arabella. He whispered so that no one would be able to hear them. They all started to eat their chocolates.

'I'm fine,' said Arabella. 'I heard mom.'

Remus's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

They didn't say much for the remainder of the journey. At last the train stopped at Hogsmeade station and there was a great scramble to get outside. It was freezing on the platform.

They followed the rest of the school to where the carriages were. They all thought that they were pulled by invisible horse. Arabella knew that she was probably the only one that could see it. As they got inside the coach, Arabella kept staring at the so-called invisible horse and finally asked them.

'Can any of you see it?' she asked pointing at where the horse was.

'See what?' asked Ron, looking out the window.

'The horse pulling the cart.'

'There's nothing pulling the cart,' said Hermione, putting her hands on Arabella's forehead.

Arabella was about to say something when the carriage came to a halt and they all got out.

As they stepped outside, they heard a voice from behind them.

'You fainted, Potter? You too, Black? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You two actually fainted?'

Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry and Arabella's way up the stone steps to the castle.

'Shove off, Malfoy,' said Ron, whose jaws were clenched.

'Did you faint as well, Weasley?' said Malfoy loudly. 'Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?'

'Is there a problem?' said a mild voice. Remus had just gotten out of the next carriage.

'Oh, no – er –Professor,' smirked Malfoy and went up the stairs.

They all walked up the stairs and into the Great Hall before they heard a voice call them.

'Potter! Black! Granger! I want to see the three of you!'

They turned around and saw that Professor McGonagall was calling over the crowd. They fought their way over to her, feeling that they've done something wrong.

'There's no need to look so worried – I just want a word in my office,' she told them. 'Move along there, Weasley.'

Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry, Arabella and away from the crowd. They accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase and along a corridor.

Once they were in her office, Professor McGonagall motioned for them to take a seat.

'Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that the two of you were ill on the train,' she said, looking at Harry and Arabella.

_That traitor_ thought Arabella.

Before they could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey came in.

Harry and Arabella could feel their faces getting red. It was bad enough that they passed out without everyone making all this fuss.

'I'm fine,' said Harry.

'We don't need –' said Arabella.

'Oh, it's the two of you, is it?' said Madam Pomfrey, bending down to stare closely at them. 'I suppose the two of you have done something dangerous again?'

'It was a Dementor, Poppy,' said Professor McGonagall.

They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.

'Setting Dementors around a school,' she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead. 'He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate —'

'I'm not delicate!' said Arabella, offended.

'Of course, not,' said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking her pulse.

'What does he need?' said Professor McGonagall crisply. 'Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?'

'I'm fine!' said Harry, jumping up.

'Uncle Remus has given us some chocolate,' said Arabella, slowing getting to her feet.

'Did he, now?' said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. 'So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?'

'Are you sure you feel all right, Potter? Black?' Professor McGonagall said sharply.

'Yes,' said Harry and Arabella.

'Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together.'

Harry and Arabella waited outside the corridor for a few minutes before Hermione emerged looking very happy about something. Professor McGonagall also came out, but they didn't go to the feast yet.

'Black, I would like a word with you. You're not in trouble.'

Arabella went back into Professor McGonagall's office.

'As you know, your father has broken out of Azkaban,' said Professor McGonagall. 'I want you to know that if you see him or you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here. I know that you might go to Remus for this sort of thing, but if you want to talk about anything, I'm also here.'

Arabella nodded. She felt a great deal of gratitude towards her Transfiguration teacher.

'Thank you,' said Arabella.

'Good, then let's go to the feast,' said Professor McGonagall, heading out the door.

They walked out the door and the four of them made their way down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.

'Oh,' said Hermione softly, 'we've missed the Sorting!'

People looked around them as they passed along the back of the Great Hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry and Arabella.

Harry sat beside Ron and Arabella and Hermione sat across from them.

'What was that all about?' Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off.

'Welcome!' said Dumbledore. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…'

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, 'As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors.'

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

'On a happier note,' he continued, 'I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

There were some scattered applauses. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Remus clapped hard. Arabella stood up on the bench and started to clap before Hermione pulled her back to sit down.

'As to our second new appointment,' Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. 'Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.'

Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

'We should've known!' Ron roared, pounding the table. 'Who else would have assigned us a biting book?'

Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

'Well, I think that's everything of importance,' said Dumbledore. 'Let the feast begin!'

* * *

'Password?' asked the fat lady, who was dressed up in a pink dress.

'Coming through, coming through!' Percy called from behind the crowd. 'The new password's Fortuna Major!'

'Oh no,' said Neville Longbottom sadly.

They all went through the portrait hole, across the common room and up their dormitories.

Arabella and Hermione stayed in the common room for a while before they head upstairs. They didn't want to deal with their roommates right now. Arabella didn't want to deal with Lavender, especially right now.

After some time had passed, they went upstairs to see that Lavender and Parvati went to sleep.

'Are you ever going to tell them?' asked Hermione, getting ready for bed.

'What?' asked Arabella, getting under the blankets.

'Are you ever going to tell Harry and Ron about your… you know…'

'You mean what happened in my life that I've only told you about?'

'Yeah…'

'Maybe. I don't know.'

'Do you hate him?' asked Hermione, looking a bit uncomfortable asking her this.

'You're going to have to be more specific. I hate a lot of people, Hermione.'

'Do you hate your father?'

Arabella started at Hermione for a while.

'I don't hate him. I don't really know him well enough to hate him. I guess I more disappointed in him. A lot of people said that he was different when he was at Hogwarts, but then looked how he turned out. I just wished he never did what he did, you know?'

'I know. Good night, then.'

''Night.'

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it :)**


	3. Talons and Tea Leaves

**disclaimer: I only own Arabella and anything you don't recognize from the books. **

**Hello! I'm back! Hope you like this chapter. I wrote it in the airport when our flight got delayed :\ Hope you like it :)**

Talons and Tea Leaves

When Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a funny story. As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

'Ignore him,' said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. 'Just ignore him, it's not worth it…'

'Hey, Black!' shrieked Pansy. 'Black! The Dementors are coming, black! _Wooooooooo_!'

Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table next to George. Arabella sat next to him.

'New third-year course schedules,' said George, passing then, over. 'What up with the two of you?'

'Malfoy,' said Ron, sitting down across from George and glaring at the Slytherin table.

'And Parkinson,' spat out Arabella.

George looked back in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.

'That little git,' he said calmly. 'He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at out end of the train. Came running into out compartments, didn't he, Fred?'

'Nearly wet himself,' said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

'I wasn't too happy myself,' said George. 'They're horrible things, those Dementors…'

'Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?' said Fred.

'Did you pass out?' said Arabella in a low voice.

'Forget it, Arabella,' said George, trying to reach over Harry and pat her back. 'You too, Harry. Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking…They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there.'

'Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match,' said Fred. 'Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?'

The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse. Feeling slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes.

Arabella still looked a bit miserable. She had a nightmare last night, and she can still hear bits and pieces from it. She relived the night her mother died. She heard her mother's voice pleading for them to stop. Bellatrix's voice, laughing and taunting them. The others questioning her for no reason. She looked around her. Everybody seemed fine; they were eating and having a laugh. She looked at the food in front of her. It made her stomach feel uneasy. She felt like she was going to puke.

'Are you okay, Arabella?' said Ron, looking at her with concern and, what Arabella thought, was pity.

'Fine,' mumbled Arabella, putting her head down on the table.

* * *

'Welcome,' said a soft, misty voice from the shadows. 'How nice to see you in the physical world at last.'

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight.

'Sit, my children, sit,' she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table.

'Welcome to Divination,' said Professor Trelawney, who sat down in a large armchair in front of the fire. 'My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main clouds my Inner Eye. So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have to Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you… Books can take you so far in this field…'

At these words, Harry, Ron and Arabella glanced at Hermione, grinning. She looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.

'Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future,' Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. 'It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy,' she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. 'Is your grandmother well?'

'I think so,' said Neville tremulously.

'I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear,' said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. 'We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear,' she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, 'beware a red-haired man.'

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him.

'In the second term,' Professor Trelawney went on, 'we shall progress to the crystal ball — if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us for ever. You my dear,' she said, looking at Arabella, 'will find out the truth.'

'What truth?' said Arabella, crossing her arms and looking at Professor Trelawney in confusion.

'The truth about everything and remember the number six,' she said.

Arabella looked more confused more than before, but she didn't say anything back. Six was probably the number of bars of chocolates she was going to eat by tomorrow or something.

'I wonder, dear,' she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, 'if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?'

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.

'Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October.'

Lavender trembled.

'Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of Unfogging the Future. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear,' — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, 'after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink.'

Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, 'One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind…thank you…'

When they had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the hot tea quickly. Arabella drained her dup and swapped it with Hermione.

'Okay, then,' said Arabella, opening her book to page five and six. 'I see a lot of brown stuff. Sure it has to do with something…'

'I see some sort of cross, I think,' said Hermione, turning the cup over many time.

'I see a cross in yours too, Ron,' said Harry. 'Which means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' – sorry about that – but there's a thing here that could be a sun. Hang on… that means 'great happiness'…. So you're going to suffer but be very happy…'

'You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me,' said Ron, and they had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.

'Hermione, you have some sort of crack here in the middle here,' said Arabella, holding the cup away from her and looking at it with one eye. 'And you also have about four big dots around the cup. Maybe that's us… or something… So, you're not able to see something, or maybe you do see it, and the dots mean calmness, so you fell very at home about the thing you may or may not see.'

'There's some kind of animal here,' said Hermione, turning the pages, trying to look for it. 'It's kind of looks like a dog or something, and it has about six eyes or something like that… And there's also a star here, but it looks broken. So, you're going to be reborn into something because you're broken? This makes no sense. And you're also going to feel some sort of love or harmony because you're broken. Good luck with that.'

'My turn,' said Ron, looking into Harry's teacup. 'There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat. Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic… But this way it looks like an acorn… what's that? 'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some. And there's a thing here that looks like an animal… yeah, if that was its head… it looks like a hippo… no, a sheep…'

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry and Arabella let out a snort of laughter.

'Let me see that, my dear,' she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.

Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it counterclockwise.

'The falcon…my dear, you have a deadly enemy.'

'But everyone knows that,' said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.

'Well, they do,' said Hermione. 'Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who.'

Harry, Ron and Arabella stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply.

The club…an attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…'

'I thought that was a bowler hat,' said Ron sheepishly.

'The skull…danger in your path, my dear…'

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.

There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

'My dear boy — my poor dear boy — no — it is kinder not to say — no — don't ask me…'

'What is it, Professor?' said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around their table.

'My dear,' Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, 'you have the Grim.'

'The what?' said Harry.

He could tell that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

'The Grim, my dear, the Grim!' cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. 'The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen — the worst omen — of death!'

Harry's stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of Death Omens in Flourish and Blotts — the dog in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent…Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth too. Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione and Arabella. Hermione picked up the cup and they both looked into it.

'I don't think it looks like a Grim,' said Hermione flatly.

'It looks sort of like a shoe of you turn it this way,' said Arabella, turning the teacup. A couple people gave a snort of laughter.

'Yeah, but it kind of looks like a Grim if you do this,' said Seamus, tilting his head with his eyes almost shut, 'but it looks more like a donkey from here,' he said, leaning to the left.

'When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!' said Harry, taking even himself by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him.

'I think we will leave the lesson here for today,' said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. 'Yes…please pack away your things…'

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes.

'Until we meet again,' said Professor Trelawney faintly, 'fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear,' — she pointed at Neville, 'you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up.'

Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione descended the ladder and the stairs in silence, and then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson.

They chose a seat right at the back of the room. They hardly head what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi, and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle marking around her eyes.

'Really, what has got into all you all today?' said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself and staring at them all. 'Not that it matter but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class.'

'Please, Professor,' said Hermione, raising her hand, 'we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leave, and –'

'Ah, of course,' said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. 'There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?'

Everyone stared at her.

'Me,' said Harry, finally.

'I see,' said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. 'Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —' Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, 'Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…'

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, 'You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in.'

Harry felt a bit better. Not everyone was convinced, however, Ron still looked worried.

When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.

'Ron, cheer up,' said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. 'You heard what Professor McGonagall said.'

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.

'Harry,' he said, in a low, serious voice, 'You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?' 'Yeah, I have,' said Harry. 'I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'.'

Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.

'Probably a stray,' said Hermione calmly.

'Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's — that's bad,' he said. 'My — my uncle Bilius saw one and — and he died twenty-four hours later!'

'Coincidence,' said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

'You don't know what you're talking about!' said Ron, starting to get angry. 'Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!'

'There you are, then,' said Hermione in a superior tone. 'They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!'

Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.

'I think Divination seems very woolly,' she said, searching for her page. 'A lot of guesswork, if you ask me.'

'I think it's fun,' said Arabella. 'It seems to me that you just have to say a lot of times that you're going to die or be really injured. Sounds like an easy A.'

'Classes shouldn't be about easy As! You should be able to learn from them! Gain knowledge and understanding! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!'

Hermione snatched up her bag and stalked away.

'What's she talking about?' said Ron. 'She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet.'

* * *

'Everyone gather 'round the fence here!' Hagrid called. 'That's it — make sure yeh can see— now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books—'

'How?' said the cold, drawling voice of Malfoy.

'Eh?' said Hagrid.

'How do we open our books?' Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

'Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?' said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

'I did,' said Arabella, raising her hand slightly.

Everybody turned to look at her with shock and amazement.

'What?' said Arabella, looking back at them. 'Stop staring. You just have to stroke their spines.'

She demonstrated and the book shivered, and then fell open in her hands. Hagrid looked very pleased at her.

'Oh, how silly we've all been!' Malfoy sneered. 'We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!'

'I – I thought they were funny,' Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

'Oh, tremendously funny!' said Malfoy. 'Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!'

'Shut up, Malfoy,' said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.

'Righ' then,' said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, 'so — so yeh've got yer books an'…an'…now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…'

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

'God, this place is going to the dogs,' said Malfoy loudly. 'That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —'

'Piss off, Malfoy,' said Arabella.

'Careful, Black, there's a Dementor behind you –'

'Oooooooh!' squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Walking towards them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures they had ever seen. They looked like very large birds and horses at the same time. They all had a thick leather collar around their necks and the handle of the chains were in Hagrid's hands.

'Get up, there!' roared Hagrid, shaking the chains and urging the creatures towards where the class stood.

'Hippogriffs!' Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. 'Beau'iful, aren' they? So if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…

No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.

'Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud,' said Hagrid. 'Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do.' Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

'Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move,' Hagrid continued. 'It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right — who wants ter go first?'

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

'No one?' said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

'I'll do it,' said Harry.

'Good man, Harry!' roared Hagrid. 'Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak.'

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

'Easy now, Harry,' said Hagrid quietly. 'Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink…Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…'

Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. 'Tha's it,' said Hagrid. 'Tha's it, Harry…now, bow.'

Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up.

The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

'Ah,' said Hagrid, sounding worried. 'Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it —'

But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

'Well done, Harry!' said Hagrid, ecstatic. 'Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!'

Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

'Righ' then, Harry,' said Hagrid. 'I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!'

This was more than Harry had bargained for. He was used to a broomstick; but he wasn't sure a Hippogriff would be quite the same.

'Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint,' said Hagrid, 'an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…'

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.

'Go on, then!' roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

And the Hippogriffs took off.

'Well that was interesting,' said Arabella, looking up at the sky.

'How did you know that you had to stroke the book?' asked Hermione, looking at Arabella.

'Well, me and Uncle Remus were trying to find ways to open it without it eating our fingers. We tried many things. In the end, Nymph came over, stroked it and it worked.'

'Hey Black!' came a voice behind them. As usual, it was Malfoy.

'Seen Daddy yet?' Arabella ignored him. Hermione and Ron were standing on her sides just in case she decides to attack him. Hagrid was further away from them and couldn't hear what was going on.

'I expect he'd be coming over soon. I mean, I know you're a disgrace but –'

'Shove off Malfoy,' sneered Arabella turning her head towards him.

'Or else what? Going to tell Daddy on me? Or are you going to that Uncle of yours? My father says that they're both as equally pathetic –'

'Do you want to know things about _your _father?' snarled Arabella, turning around. Hermione and Ron grabbed both her arms tightly. Dean and Seamus moved closer just in case Hermione and Ron needed some help. 'He's pathetic and you're just as pathetic as him. He's a coward and a loser.'

'Don't you dare talk about my father like that!' said Malfoy, moving closer to her.

'I'll stop talking about him when you stop talking to me,' said Arabella, matching his tone. 'Seeing how that's never going to happen, I'll keep going on about what a low-life you and –'

'He's back!' said Lavender, pointing at the sky. 'Harry's back!'

Ron and Hermione let go of Arabella as Malfoy walked away. Harry landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

'Great work, Harry!' roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle cheered. 'Okay, who else wants a go?'

'This is very easy,' Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. He was patting Buckbeak's beak. 'I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it…I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?' he said to the Hippogriff. 'Are you, you great ugly brute?'

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

'I'm dying!' Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. 'I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!'

'Yer not dyin'!' said Hagrid, who had gone very white. 'Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —outta here —'

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

'They should sack him straight away!' said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

'Oh, shut up, Parkinson!' snapped Arabella, looking very pissed off.

'It was Malfoy's fault!' said Dean. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly. This made Arabella madder.

'Oh, you're going to fight us?' said Arabella, dropping her bag and walking towards Crabbe and Goyle. 'I kicked your asses in our first year. Want me to refresh your memories? Let's go.'

She was about to swing a right hand at Crabbe but her hand was stopped. Ron was holding onto her fist just as she was about the make the punch.

'It's not worth it,' he said, looking at her. 'They're not worth it.'

Arabella stared at Ron for a long and looked back at Crabbe and Goyle. The Slytherins were all staring at her, as were the rest of the class. Hermione looked horrified at Arabella's tactics. Dean and Seamus looked like they wanted to cheer her on.

'Fine,' mumbled Arabella, going back to where Hermione and Harry stood. She picked up her bag and walked calmly towards the castle.

The Slytherins were still talking about Hagrid and some were also talking about Arabella as they walked towards their common room.

Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione all walked silently towards the Gryffindor tower. When they entered, Hermione finally spoke.

'What is wrong with you?' she hissed at Arabella. 'What were you thinking? You can't go around fighting people!'

'And why not?' said Arabella, who was calm, surprisingly.

'Look,' said Hermione, 'I know what Malfoy said wasn't very nice, but that doesn't mean that you should go around picking fights. I know with your father out and –'

'What does he have to do with anything?' said Arabella in a low voice. She was glaring at Hermione.

'Malfoy egged you on using him! He wants to get a reaction out of you! He wants to show the whole school and the teachers that you are just as bad as him! Please, don't go looking for fights. I don't know what you're trying to prove, but just stop. Okay?'

'Fine,' muttered Arabella. 'Let's just go to the Great Hall.'

They all walked towards the Great Hall very early. They were one of the firsts to reach there. On the way, Ron told Harry about Malfoy said to Arabella when he was in the air.

'Well,' said Ron, gloomily as he settled himself on the bench, 'you can't say it wasn't an interesting day first back.'

* * *

As they finished dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor tower while Arabella went to go visit Remus.

'Hey,' she said sticking her head through the door. 'Busy?'

'No,' said Remus standing up. 'Just finished preparing for our class tomorrow.'

'What are we learning?' asked Arabella as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

'I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. How was your first day back?'

'Great,' said Arabella sarcastically. 'Really great. Wonderful. The best. Aweful.'

Remus raised his eyebrow. 'What happened?'

'First, we had Divination and Professor Trelawney predicted some load of bull –'

'Arabella,' said Remus sternly.

'Fine, she predicted that I would find out the truth and something about the number six.'

'That doesn't sound so bad.'

'I'm getting to the other parts. So we had our first Care of Magical Creature's class today with Hagrid and Malfoy ruined it. When Harry was off riding the Hippogriff and Hagrid was too busy watching over the other ones and waiting for Harry to hear what he said. He talked about Dad and you and it really pissed me off. I really wanted to punch him.'

'Didn't you already do that?'

'Yes, but I wanted to do it again. He has no right talking about you like that. And then he goes and gets himself cut by Buckbeak – the Hippogriff – and on Hagrid's first day! It was a really good lesson and he goes and ruins it!'

Arabella took a break to try and compose herself. She took long, steady breaths.

'Anything else?' said Remus, looking a bit disappointed.

'I almost got into a fight,' said Arabella, looking ashamed.

'With how?'

'Crabbe and Goyle. I was so angry at what Malfoy said and I really want to punch something or someone. In the end Ron stopped me.'

'I'm disappointed in you, but I understand.'

'How could you understand?'

'I was his friend before he went away and before he was your father.'

'Do you have his last name? Does everyone know that you have some sort of connection to him?'

'No, but it still hurts. Even after all these years, it still hurts. I lost four people in the one day and I lost your mother two years after. I was so angry and sad that I wanted to break a hole into the wall and cry in a corner. So, I understand what you're going through.'

'You're right,' mumbled Arabella. 'Do you hate him?'

'Yes, he shouldn't have done what he did. Do you?'

'No, just disappointed.'

Arabella stood up and hugged him. She wanted to cry and let out everything that was building inside her. All the anger, frustration, and disappointment that built up inside her. She just wanted to let go of it. But she couldn't. For the life of her, she couldn't do it.

'Good night Moony,' said Arabella, letting go of him and walking to the door.

'Good night Ara.'

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it :)**


	4. The Boggart in the Wardrobe

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella and her story. **

**Hope you like it :)**

The Boggart in the Wardrobe

Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in Harry's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

'How is it, Draco?' simpered Pansy Parkinson. 'Does it hurt much?'

'Yeah,' said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Harry saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.

'Settle down, settle down,' said Professor Snape idly.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry, Ron and Arabella, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.

'Sir,' Malfoy called, 'sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —'

'Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him,' said Snape without looking up.

Ron went brick red.

'There's nothing wrong with your arm,' he hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked across the table.

'Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots.'

Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.

'Professor,' drawled Malfoy, 'Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir.'

Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.

'Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley.'

'But, sir —!'

Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.

'Now,' said Snape in his most dangerous voice.

Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.

'And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned,' said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter.

'Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig,' said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him.

Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking. Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.

'Seen your pal Hagrid lately?' he asked them quietly.

'None of your business,' said Arabella, not looking up from her potion.

'I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer,' said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow. 'Father's not very happy about my injury —'

'Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury,' snarled Ron.

'– he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this' — he gave a huge, fake sigh — 'who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?'

'So that's why you're putting it on,' said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger, 'To try to get Hagrid fired.'

'Well,' said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, 'partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me.'

A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned —

'Orange, Longbottom,' said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.

'Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?'

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

'Please, sir,' said Hermione, 'please, I could help Neville put it right -'

'I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger,' said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. 'Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly.'

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

'Help me!' he moaned to Hermione.

'Hey, Arabella,' said Seamus, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, 'have you heard? _Daily Prophet _this morning – they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted.'

'Where?' said Arabella, Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.

'Not too far from here,' said Seamus. 'It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone.'

'Not far from here…' Ron repeated, looking at Arabella and Harry. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. 'What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?'

But Malfoy's eyes were fixed on Arabella and they were shining dangerously. He leaned across the table.

'Thinking of seeing Daddy, Black?'

'Yup,' said Arabella offhandedly.

Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile.

'Of course, if it was me,' he said quietly, 'I'd probably stop spending time with Potter, Weasley and Granger.'

'And why would I do that?' said Arabella.

'Don't you know, Black?' said Malfoy, really surprised.

'What are you talking about, Malfoy?' said Ron roughly.

Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh.

'Potter, do you know?'

'Know what?' said Harry angrily.

'If it were me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself.'

'What are you doing on about?' hissed Arabella, but at that moment Snape called, 'You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…'

Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. Harry, Ron and Arabella packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.

'What did Malfoy mean?' Harry muttered to Ron and Arabella as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle's mouth. 'Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me – yet. Do you know, Arabella?'

'No idea,' said Arabella. 'Probably making it up. Trying to make us do something stupid…'

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

'Everyone gather 'round,' said Snape, his black eyes glittering, 'and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned.'

The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

'Five points from Gryffindor,' said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. 'I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed.'

Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Harry was still thinking about what Malfoy had said, while Ron was seething about Snape.

'Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!'

Hermione didn't answer. Ron looked around.

'Where is she?'

Harry and Arabella turned too. They were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall and lunch.

'She was right behind us,' said Ron, frowning.

Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Arabella and Harry and disappeared.

'There she is,' said Harry.

Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.

'How did you do that?' said Ron.

'What?' said Hermione, joining them.

'One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again.'

'What?' Hermione looked slightly confused. 'Oh — I had to go back for something. Oh no —'

A seam had split on Hermione's bag. It was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.

'Why are you carrying all these books around with you?' Arabella asked her.

'You know how many subjects I'm taking,' said Hermione breathlessly. 'Couldn't hold these for me, could you?'

'But —' Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. 'You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon.'

'Oh yes,' said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same. 'I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving,' she added, and she marched off toward the Great Hall.

'D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?' Ron asked Harry and Arabella.

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely around them and his smile grew when he saw Arabella.

'Good afternoon,' he said. 'Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands.'

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. Some gave Arabella curious looks, but she knew as much as them.

'Right then,' said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. 'If you'd follow me.'

The class got to their feet and followed Remus out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

'Loony, loopy Lupin,' Peeves sang. 'Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —'

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.

'I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves,' he said pleasantly. 'Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms.'

However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

'This is a useful little spell,' he told the class over his shoulder. 'Please watch closely.'

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, 'Waddiwasi!' and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

'Cool, sir!' said Dean in amazement.

'Thank you, Dean,' said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. 'Shall we proceed?'

They set off again, the class looking at Professor Lupin with respect.

'He's pretty cool, isn't he?' whispered Harry to Arabella.

'I told you, he was a prankster,' whispered Arabella, looking at Professor Lupin with genuine love.

He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

'Inside, please,' said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom was empty except for Professor Snape. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, 'Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this.' He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, 'Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear.'

Neville went scarlet. Harry glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

'I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation,' he said, 'and I am sure he will perform it admirably.'

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

'Now, then,' said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

'Nothing to worry about,' said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. 'There's a Boggart in there.'

'Shit,' Harry heard Arabella whispered beside him.

'Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces,' said Professor Lupin continued. 'Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?'

Hermione put up her hand.

'It's a shape-shifter,' she said. 'It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most.'

'Couldn't have put it better myself,' said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. 'So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?'

'Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?'

'Precisely,' said Professor Lupin. 'It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.'

Arabella snorted.

'The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

'We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please…_Riddikulus_!'

'_Riddikulus_!' said the class together.

'Good,' said Professor Lupin. 'Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville.'

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

'Right, Neville,' said Professor Lupin. 'First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?'

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

'I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry,' said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, 'Professor Snape.'

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.

'Professor Snape…hmmm…Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?'

'Er — yes,' said Neville nervously. 'But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either.'

'No, no, you misunderstand me,' said Professor Lupin, now smiling. 'I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?'

'He isn't,' whispered Arabella, widening her eyes with a gleeful smile.

Neville looked startled, but said, 'Well…always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress…green, normally…and sometimes a fox-fur scarf.'

'And a handbag?' prompted Professor Lupin.

'A big red one,' said Neville.

'Right then,' said Professor Lupin. 'Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?'

'Yes,' said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

'When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape,' said Lupin. 'And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry 'Riddikulus' — and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag.'

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

'If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn,' said Professor Lupin. 'I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…'

'Everyone ready?' said Professor Lupin. 'Neville, we're going to back away. Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward…Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —'

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

'On the count of three, Neville,' said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. 'One — two — three —now!'

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

'R — r — Riddikulus! ' squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag. There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted,

'Parvati! Forward!'

'Riddikulus!' cried Parvati.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

'Seamus!' roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end — 'Riddikulus!' shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —crack! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

'It's confused!' shouted Lupin. 'We're getting there! Dean!'

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

'Riddikulus!' yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

'Excellent! Ron, you next!'

Ron leapt forward.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then —

'Riddikulus!' bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished.

'Arabella, you next!'

Arabella stepped forward and raised her wand, ready. It took a moment for the spider to change but it did.

Crack!

Standing in the spider's place was a tall woman with long, think shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes and a strong jaw. She also had the same eye colour as Arabella and was grinning wickedly at her.

Everyone was either staring at the woman or at Arabella. Neville gave a frightened squeak when she appeared. Professor Lupin seemed to have been frozen on the spot when he saw the boggart. Arabella was staring at the woman and her wand lowered.

'Itsy, bitsy, baby Black,' sneered the woman looking at Arabella with a smirk. 'It's going to happen. You're going to end up like the rest of us. Embrace it.'

Then she started to laugh and was waving her arms around her.

'Here!' shouted Professor Lupin, snapping out of his trance, hurrying forward. Crack!

They woman disappeared. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, 'Riddikulus!' almost lazily.

Crack!

'Forward, Neville, and finish him off!' said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

'Riddikulus!' he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great 'Ha!' of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

They heard a big bang behind them and Arabella was nowhere to be found.

'Well done, everyone…Let me see…five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice…and five each to Hermione and Harry.'

'But I didn't do anything,' said Harry.

'You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry,' said Lupin. 'Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me…to be handed in on Monday. That will be all. Can I talk to you, Harry, Hermione, Ron?'

'Yes, Professor?' asked Hermione.

'Can you please find Arabella and return her bag back to her? She probably off somewhere,' said Professor Lupin. They all nodded.

'Who was that?' asked Ron.

Professor Lupin signed and seemed to be in pain.

'I think it's better if she told you,' said Lupin as he left the staffroom.

* * *

Arabella was running out of the castle as fast as she could. She needed to get away from everything, everyone. She was sweating and something felt like it was crawling up her skin.

From the steps she could see Hagrid's hut and beyond that she could see the Forbidden Forest.

_That would be a good place to hide _she thought.

Arabella continued to run until she got to the forest. When she got there she kept running but tripped on a big log after a while.

She laid there on the ground for a while, unable to pull herself up.

_Just like the rest of us. Embrace it_ a voice whispered in her head.

Arabella started to cry. She finally let out all the bottle feelings she had in her.

'I won't,' she whispered in between sobs.

'I WON'T' she shouted. 'I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!'

She continued to cry. She cried for herself, but she mostly cried for her mother. Her sweet mother, her mother that was ripped out of life when she was three. Her mother that was hug and kiss her whenever she could. Her mother that loved to dance and would do as often as she could. She would sometimes pick Arabella up in her arms and would sway with her. She made the best pancakes and would always check under her bed for monsters.

Arabella learned that the monsters weren't under the bed a couple years after the incident. She knew that the real monsters were inside us. She was determined to never let it out.

After sometime, Arabella's eyelids started to droop. Her breath became steady as she fell asleep in the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

'Did you find her?' asked Hermione as she spotted Ron in the Entrance Hall.

'I didn't find her in any of the classrooms,' panted Ron.

'She wasn't in the library or in any of the girl's washrooms,' said Hermione, looking very worried.

Harry was walking towards them, slightly out of breath.

'She wasn't in the common room. I asked Lavender if she was in the dormitories and she wasn't. I asked Fred and George if they'd seen her, but they didn't,' said Harry.

'Where could she be?' asked Hermione, mostly to herself.

They were looking everywhere for her. The only place they didn't look was the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest.

'Potter! Weasley! Miss Granger!' came a voice from around the corner.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned around to find Professor McGonagall making her way towards them.

'There you are,' she said, stopping in front of them. 'Miss Black is in the infirmary. Hagrid found her asleep in the Forbidden Forest. Would you like to visit her now?'

They all nodded their heads as they followed Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Arabella slowly woke up to a comfy bed instead of the cold, hard ground of the forest. Surrounding her bed was Remus, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey.

'Hey,' said Arabella in a low voice. She slowly got to a sitting position on the bed.

'Miss Black! Thank goodness you're alright. Hagrid found you asleep in the Forbidden Forest. What were you thinking?' said Professor McGonagall, looking very stern.

Arabella didn't say anything but nodded absentmindedly.

Madam Pomfrey was checking Arabella's pulse and put her hand on Arabella's forehead. When she was done, she went to go check on another patient.

Professor McGonagall also left, saying that she was going to get something and be right back. Soon enough it was just Arabella and Remus.

'It was a good first lesson,' said Arabella, breaking the silence. Remus nodded.

'It's not your fault, you know,' said Arabella, grabbing onto Remus's hand and bringing him closer. He took a seat on the bed.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he said in a hushed voice. 'Why didn't you ever tell me that you were afraid of her?'

'I thought that it was a given thing. Plus, I'm not really that afraid of her. I'm just afraid of turning into her,' said Arabella, hugging Remus's left arm.

'I'm sorry,' said Remus, kissing the top of her head. 'You know, you're going to have to tell them about the incident. There's going to be a lot of questions.'

'I know. Next time I see them, I'll tell them,' mumbled Arabella.

As soon as those words left her mouth, Professor McGonagall returned and right behind her was Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'I'll leave you to it, then,' said Professor McGonagall and left again.

'Well, I'll see you later,' said Remus, kissing Arabella's forehead and also leaving the infirmary.

Harry and Ron brought some chairs closer to Arabella's bed and Hermione took a seat on it.

'How are you?' asked Harry.

'Fine,' mumbled Arabella. 'Just ask the question.'

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They were trying to signal each other with their eyes and eyebrows. Then they turned to Hermione, but she wasn't looking at them.

'Who was that?' asked Ron, finally.

'That was Bellatrix Lestrange. She murdered my mother in front of my eyes when I was three and she also tortured me. Some other people that were with her were questioning my mom for some information about Voldemort.'

Harry and Ron's eyes widened and their mouths fell open. Hermione's hand was squeezing Arabella's hand.

Arabella took Hermione's hand off and rolled up her sleeves to show them the cuts.

'She did that,' said Arabella, rolling down her sleeves. 'That's why my arm was bleeding on the train. Sometime when I get distressed or I get a nightmare or something, the cuts open and bleed.'

'But you were – you're –'said Ron, struggling to get some words out.

'It doesn't matter to her. She hates me, my mother and everything that has to do with me.'

'Is she related to you?' asked Harry, remembering that they had the same eye colour.

'How – how do you - ?' said Arabella, startled.

'Same eye colour and you both have some similar features, like the same pointed nose a bit.'

'Um… yeah, she's my cousin or something from my father's side.'

Their eyes widened even more and they didn't know what to say.

'The patient needs some rest. You'll all need to leave,' said Madam Pomfrey, coming from behind the curtain.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all left after giving Arabella a hug. The walked to the Gryffindor Tower silently.

'Why didn't she ever tell us?' asked Ron as they entered the common room.

'She told me some of it,' said Hermione. 'I don't think she wanted anybody to know. Would you?'

Ron shrugged.

'Did you find Arabella?' asked a voice from the couches near the fireplace. It was Fred and George.

'Yeah, she's in the infirmary. She fell asleep in the Forbidden Forest,' said Harry, feeling a bit tired.

'The forest?' said George.

'Is she okay?' asked Fred.

'She's fine,' replied Harry.

'Do you know who that was?' asked George. 'Everyone's been talking about her boggart.'

'No idea,' lied Ron.

'Anyway, we'd better go to bed. We just wanted to know if she was alright. Night,' said Fred.

'Night,' they all mumbled back.

Hermione also went to bed. Ron and Harry walked up to their dormitory to find that Seamus, Dean and Neville were still up.

'Did you find Arabella?' asked Seamus.

'Is she okay?' asked Dean.

'She's okay. She's in the infirmary,' replied Ron, getting ready for bed.

'Who was that?' asked Dean uncomfortably.

'Bellatrix Lestrange,' muttered Neville. He looked pale.

'How do you know?' asked Harry.

Neville shrugged and went to bed. Dean and Seamus soon followed and went to bed.

'I'm going to go visit her,' whispered Harry to Ron.

'Why?'

'I just want to. She looks like she needs someone right now.'

Ron nodded and also went to bed.

Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak from his truck and threw it over his shoulders. He made his way towards the infirmary to see that Arabella was being checked over by Madam Pomfrey.

'Drink lots of water. You're a bit dehydrated,' said Madam Pomfrey, putting her hand on Arabella's forehead.

'I'm fine,' mumbled Arabella.

'You'll be able to leave here tomorrow morning. I just want to keep you here over night just in case. Try not to get into any more trouble,' said Madam Pomfrey and she left Arabella to go behind a door that might have been her bedroom.

'I know you're here,' said Arabella after a while, she was looking towards Harry's direction.

Harry took the cloak off.

'How did you know?'

'I just do,' smirked Arabella. 'Sit down.'

Harry sat at the chair closest to her bed.

'So,' said Arabella, straightening up, 'to what do I own the pleasure?'

'Just wanted to make sure you were okay,' said Harry, moving the chair closer.

'You were just here like half an hour ago,' said Arabella, raising her eyebrows.

'Can't I make sure that my best friend is okay?'

'I thought Ron was your best friend?'

'He is. You, Ron, and Hermione are my best friends.'

Arabella's smiled widened.

'You're my best friend too,' she said, taking Harry's hand into her own.

Harry felt his check burn slightly and his hand seemed to feel hot.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'What did you hear on the train when the Dementors came?'

Arabella's hold on Harry's hand tightened a bit.

'I heard my mom. She was pleading for my life while Bellatrix was torturing me.'

'I heard a woman screaming. I think it was my mom, too. It's the first time I have ever heard her.'

'Come here,' said Arabella, opening her arms. Harry moved into the bed and hugged her.

They stayed like that for a while neither of them moved and didn't have a reason to move.

'Everything's going to be alright,' said Arabella.

'I know.'

'I love you Harry.'

'I love you too.'

_More than you'll ever know _thought Arabella.

_More than a friend _thought Harry.

'I'd better go,' said Harry, moving away from Arabella. 'Don't want to get into trouble or anything.'

'Yeah, yeah,' said Arabella. 'Good night.'

'Night,' said Harry and he did something very bold. He kissed Arabella on the cheek and left the infirmary.

Arabella sat there in the dark, stunned with Harry's action. She touched the cheek he kissed and started to grin uncontrollably.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it :)**


	5. Flight of the Fat Lady

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella and her story. **

**I didn't really like this chapter. It was my second time writing it, since my computer decided to become evil and shut down before I could save it :\ But I tried my best and here it is. **

Flight of the Fat Lady

'Can I go now?' asked Arabella.

It was the morning of the next day and all she wanted to do was leave the infirmary.

'Yes, yes. You can go,' said Madam Pomfrey impatiently.

Arabella walked as fast as she could out of the infirmary. The first thing she saw was Hermione with her school bag.

'Hey,' said Hermione, holding out the bag, 'the guys are in the Great Hall.'

'I need to talk to you,' said Arabella. They were walking towards the Great Hall and she made sure that they weren't being overheard by anybody.

'What's wrong?' asked Hermione suspiciously.

'Last night after you guys left Harry came back,' said Arabella. 'And he kissed me on the cheek.'

Hermione's eye widened to the size of plates and was also grinning wildly.

'I knew it!' she said triumphantly. 'He likes you! You like him!'

'Can you please keep your voice down?!' hissed Arabella. She didn't want anybody to hear this. Especially two known pranksters.

'Oh, this is so exciting,' said Hermione gleefully.

'I don't know about that,' said Arabella gloomy.

'What do you mean?'

'He might have just kissed my cheek as a friend. I really don't know if he loves me as –'

'Hold up! He loves you? When did this happen?!'

'Well, I said I love you first, and then he said it. I don't know if he said it because he _love _me or because he loves me as a friend.'

'So, you don't know if what he did was as a friend or as more than a friend?'

'Yeah, basically.'

'This sounds very complicated. You too should just say whatever your feelings are and get it over with.'

'I'm going to wait to see what he does.'

'Then you're going to be waiting for a _long_ time.'

* * *

'We have a problem,' said Oliver Wood, sitting beside George.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George were having a conversation about the upcoming Quidditch before Oliver interrupted them.

'What's wrong?' asked George.

'Alicia's dropping out as Chaser. We need to find somebody to take her place.'

'Why's she dropping out?' asked Harry.

'Apparently she needs to focus on her studies. Her parents weren't too happy with her Transfiguration mark.'

'So who's going to replace her?' asked Fred.

'That's why I'm here. Do you know anybody?'

'What about Arabella?' said Ron. 'She said in our first year she wanted to be a Chaser. I've never seen her play but –'

'Try her out,' finished Oliver. 'Bring her to the Quidditch patch after dinner. Make sure she has a broom.'

And he left them, muttering things under his breath.

'Let's pray she's decent,' mumbled Fred.

'She's probably not that bad,' defended Harry.

'Sure, stick up for your girlfriend,' muttered George.

'What?' asked Harry. He really didn't hear that.

'Nothing,' said George innocently.

'Hello,' said a voice beside Harry. It was Arabella and beside her was Hermione.

'You okay?' asked Harry.

'I'm fine, thank you,' said Arabella, taking a piece of toast and putting some jam on it.

'Arabella, how would you fell about joining the Quidditch team?' asked Fred.

'You serious?' asked Arabella, bits of toast spitting out of her mouth.

'Yes,' said George. 'So, what do you think?'

'I think it's amazing. When the tryout?'

'Today after dinner.'

'Today?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?'

'Well, we just found out that Alicia had to drop out. So, not really our faults here,' said Fred.

'I don't even have a broom. I haven't even practiced in a long time,' said Arabella, putting her head on her hands.

'You can borrow my broom,' said Harry. Everybody turned to look at him. 'What?'

'Are you sure?' asked Arabella, shocked.

'Yeah. Just for today's tryouts. You do have a broom, don't you?'

'Well… you see… the thing is… no.'

'How do you not have a broom? Don't you play?' asked Ron.

'Nymph broke my broom this summer. She tripped on some log or something. I really don't know what happened. She said she'll get me a new one by Christmas.'

'Okay... um… you can use Harry's broom for today and we'll figure something out later,' said Fred uncertainly.

Arabella nodded.

'Why don't we go to the Quidditch patch early so you can practice a bit?' asked Harry giving her a reassuring smile.

'Sure, I'd like that,' said Arabella returning the smile.

'Should we come too?' asked Fred, snickering with George.

'Yeah, sure,' said Arabella, blushing. 'You too, Ron, Hermione.'

'Wait, what?' asked Hermione, looking up from her book.

'Weren't you paying attention?'

'Not really, no. I need to read this for Arithmancy.'

'Do you want to come to the Quidditch patch with us?' Arabella was explaining this as if she was talking to a five year old.

'Why are you talking like that?'

Arabella shrugged.

'Fine, I'll come.'

'You too, Ron?'

'Yeah, sure.'

* * *

So they all left dinner really early and headed down to the Quidditch patch.

'Ready?' asked Harry, handing his broom to her.

'Yeah. It's not like I haven't flew before or played you know,' said Arabella, taking the broom.

'I know, I know,' mumbled Harry.

Arabella mounted the broom and took off.

'She's not that bad,' commented Fred.

'Pretty good actually,' said George.

'We might actually have a chance.'

Arabella flew around the Quidditch patch for a while, getting familiar with the broom and the surroundings. It always calmed her mind when she was flying. It didn't seem like she was there for a long –

'Arabella!' shouted many people.

Arabella opened her eyes and saw that the whole Quidditch team was there. She flew down immediately.

'Not bad,' said Wood. 'You play often?'

'Once in a while with my cousin,' said Arabella. 'Always as a Chaser.'

'Do you have a broom?'

'No. I'm getting on in Christmas.'

'You can borrow mine,' said Alicia.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, just until you get your own. You don't want to use the school ones, they're horrible.'

'Thanks,' said Arabella, smiling at her.

'No problem.'

'Okay,' said Wood. 'That's settled. Now, Angelina and Katie are Chasers so you'll be practicing with them today. Passing the ball and such. If all goes well, we'll have a practice with the rest of the team, got it?'

Arabella nodded.

'Great, let's go.'

Wood got out the Quaffle and tossed it to Angelina. They all mounted their brooms and set off.

They tossed around the ball for a while. Angelina and Katie tried to make difficult passes at her, but Arabella caught them.

'She's pretty good,' said Wood, matching Arabella like a hawk.

'So, is she in?' asked Harry.

'We'll see how she does with the whole team,' said Wood, blowing the whistle.

They three Chasers in the air came to the ground.

'That was good. Now we're going to try it with the whole team, except for Harry.'

Everyone got on their, except for Harry, and took off. They did the same thing, trying to catch Arabella off guard and see how she does with passing. She didn't miss one and made some good passes. Wood got into his keeper position and the three Chasers tried to score goals against him. They managed to get a couple in. After a while they called it a day.

'So,' said Arabella, 'am I in or not?'

Wood was looking at her, debating with himself.

'Come on Oliver,' said Angelina. 'She was good.'

'Really good,' said Katie.

'Exceptional,' said Fred, putting his left arm around Arabella.

'Fantastic,' said George, putting his right arm around her.

'What do you think Alicia?' asked Wood, turning to her.

'She was great. Let her on the team Wood,' said Alicia, giving Arabella another smile.

'Okay, okay, you're in,' said Wood.

Arabella wanted to go a little jig but decided to hold in her excitement for when she wasn't in front of the captain.

'Quidditch practices start in October. Don't be late for any of them and see if you can get a broom earlier,' said Wood sternly, but he looked pleased in her.

Arabella nodded frantically. Wood nodded and walked away. Angelina, Katie and Alicia congratulated her before they also left.

'I did it!' exclaimed Arabella, throwing her arms excitedly. 'I'm on the team!'

'Congrats,' said Fred, giving her a side hug. George did the same.

'We're going to get something to eat from the kitchen,' said George. And they left.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to her from the stands and she met them half way.

'So?' asked Harry.

'I'm in!'

'Congratulation,' said Harry, hugging her.

'Thanks,' said Arabella, slightly blushing.

Ron and Hermione also congratulated and hugged her. They went back to the Great Hall, seeing whether or not there was any extra food.

* * *

As Harry and Arabella returned to the common room from one of their Quidditch practices, the room was buzzing excitedly.

'What happened?' Harry asked Ron and Hermione.

'First Hogsmeade weekend,' said Ron, pointing at a notice that appeared on the bulletin board. 'End of October. Halloween.'

'Excellent,' said Fred, who had followed Harry and Arabella through the portrait hole. 'I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets.'

'Did you figure out the potion I gave you?'

'Not yet. Almost there.'

Harry and Arabella sat down on the chair beside Ron. Hermione seemed to have read Harry's mind.

'Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time,' she said. 'They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already.'

'Arabella's not supposed to go but she is. Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade,' said Ron. 'Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages —'

'Ron!' said Hermione. 'Harry's supposed to stay in school —'

'He can't be the only third year left behind,' said Ron. 'Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry —'

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

'Does he have to eat that in front of us?' said Ron, scowling.

'Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?' said Hermione.

Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron. 'Just keep him over there, that's all,' said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. 'I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag.'

Harry yawned. He really wanted to go to bed, but he still had his own star chart to complete. He pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.

'You can copy mine, if you like,' said Ron, labeling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry.

Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.

'Oi!' Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. 'GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!'

Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.

'Ron, don't hurt him!' squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top —

'CATCH THAT CAT!' Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.

Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

'Look at him!' he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. 'He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!'

'Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!' said Hermione, her voice shaking. 'All cats chase rats, Ron!'

'There's something funny about that animal!' said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. 'It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!'

'Oh, what rubbish,' said Hermione impatiently. 'Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d'you think —'

'That cat's got it in for Scabbers!' said Ron, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. 'And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!'

Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though they were working together on the same Puffapod.

'How's Scabbers?' Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

'He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking,' said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

'Careful, Weasley, careful!' cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.

They had Transfiguration next. Harry, who had resolved to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether he could go into Hogsmeade with the rest, joined the line outside the class trying to decide how he was going to argue his case. He was distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line.

Lavender seemed to be crying. Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus and Dean, who were looking very serious.

'What's the matter, Lavender?' said Hermione anxiously as she, Harry, Arabella and Ron went to join the group.

'She got a letter from home this morning,' Parvati whispered. 'It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox.'

'Oh,' said Hermione, 'I'm sorry, Lavender.'

'I should have known!' said Lavender tragically. 'You know what day it is?'

'Er —'

'The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!'

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, 'You — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?'

'Well, not necessarily by a fox,' said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, 'but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?'

'Oh,' said Hermione. She paused again. Then —

'Was Binky an old rabbit?'

'Jeez, Hermione,' whispered Arabella.

'N — no!' sobbed Lavender. 'H — he was only a baby!'

Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

'But then, why would you dread him dying?' said Hermione.

Parvati glared at her.

'Well, look at it logically,' said Hermione, turning to the rest of the group. 'I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today —' Lavender wailed loudly. '– and she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock —'

'Don't mind Hermione, Lavender,' said Ron loudly, 'she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much.'

Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, Hermione sat beside Arabella and Ron sat beside Harry. They didn't talk to each other for the whole class.

Harry still hadn't decided what he was going to say to Professor McGonagall when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first.

'One moment, please!' she called as the class made to leave. 'As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!'

Neville put up his hand.

'Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —'

'Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom,' said Professor McGonagall. 'She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave.'

'Ask her now,' Ron hissed at Harry.

'Oh. but —' Hermione began.

'It wouldn't hurt to ask,' said Arabella, shrugging.

Harry waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk.

'Yes, Potter?' Harry took a deep breath.

'Professor, my aunt and uncle — er — forgot to sign my form,' he said.

Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at him but didn't say anything.

'So — er — d'you think it would be all right mean, will It be okay if I — if I go to Hogsmeade?'

Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk. 'I'm afraid not, Potter,' she said. 'You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule.'

'But — Professor, my aunt and uncle — you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about — about Hogwarts forms and stuff,' Harry said, while Ron egged him on with vigorous nods. 'If you said I could go —'

'But I don't say so,' said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer. 'The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission.' She turned to look at him, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity? 'I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson.'

There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione; Hermione assumed an 'all-for-the-best' expression that made Ron even angrier, and Harry had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.

'It's going to be alright,' said Arabella. 'It's not the end of the world.'

'There's always the feast,' said Ron, in an effort to cheer Harry up. 'You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening.'

'Yeah,' said Harry gloomily, 'great.'

On Halloween morning, Harry awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing his best to act normally.

'We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes,' said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him.

'Yeah, loads,' said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties.

'Don't worry about me,' said Harry, in what he hoped was at, offhand voice, 'I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time.'

'Do you want me to stay with you?' asked Arabella, as Ron and Hermione started to walk away a bit.

'No, no,' said Harry. 'You go.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, just get me loads of sweets.'

Arabella caught up to Ron and Hermione as they ventured into Hogsmeade.

* * *

'There you go,' said Ron. 'We got as much as we could carry.' A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Harry's lap. It was dusk, and Ron, Arabella and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.

'Thanks,' said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. 'What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?'

By the sound of it — everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer, and many places besides.

'The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!'

'Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look —'

'We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks —'

'Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up —'

'What did you do?' said Hermione, looking anxious. 'Did you get any work done?'

'No,' said Harry. 'Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in…'

He told them all about the goblet. Ron's mouth fell open.

'Lupin drank it?' he gasped. 'Is he mad?'

Arabella hit him over the head.

'He is not mad,' she said hotly. 'He just really needs to drink that.'

'Why?'

'Nevermind. We'd better go the feast'll start soon.'

They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.

'But if he — you know —' Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, 'if he was trying to — to poison Lupin — he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry.'

'Snape isn't poisoning my Uncle,' said Arabella frustrated.

'We don't know that for sure.'

They reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

The food was delicious; even Hermione, Arabella and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to Professor Flitwick. Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was he imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

It had been such a pleasant evening that Harry's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, 'The Dementors send their love, Potter!'

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arabella followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

'Why isn't anyone going in?' said Ron curiously.

Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.

'Let me through, please,' came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. 'What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —'

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, 'Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick.'

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.

'What's going on?' said Ginny, who had just arrived.

'No idea,' said Arabella, standing on her tip toes to see over the sea of heads.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arabella moved closer to see what the trouble was.

'Oh, my —' Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

'We need to find her,' said Dumbledore. 'Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.'

'You'll be lucky!' said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

'What do you mean, Peeves?' said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. 'Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful,' he said happily. 'Poor thing.' he added unconvincingly.

'Did she say who did it?' said Dumbledore quietly.

'Oh yes, Professorhead,' said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. 'He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see.'

Peeves flew in front of Arabella, flipped over and grinned at her between his legs.

'Nasty temper you're father's got, that Sirius Black.'

**Thank you for reading :)**


	6. Grim Defeat

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella.**

**Hope you like it :)**

Grim Defeat

'Gryffindors, to the Great Hall, hurry up,' said Dumbledore.

Arabella wasn't listening to him. She was staring at the portrait. She was staring at what her father had done.

'Arabella,' said Ron, tugging a bit on her sleeves. 'Come on, we have to go.'

Ron held on to Arabella as they made their way into the Great Hall with Hermione and Harry beside them.

As they entered the Great Hall, most of the Gryffindors were staring at her and pointing. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins were looking very confused.

'The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle,' Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. 'I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately,' he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. 'Send word with one of the ghosts.'

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, 'Oh, yes, you'll be needing…'

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

'Sleep well,' said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

'Everyone into their sleeping bags!' shouted Percy. 'Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!'

'C'mon,' Ron said to Harry, Hermione and Arabella; they seized four sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

'Do you think Black's still in the castle?' Hermione whispered anxiously.

'Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be,' said Ron.

'It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know,' said Hermione as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. 'The one night we weren't in the tower…'

'I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run,' said Ron. 'Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here.'

'Can we please stop talking about him?' choked out Arabella.

All around them, people were asking one another the same question: 'How did he get in?'

'Maybe he knows how to Apparate,' said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, 'Just appear out of thin air, you know.'

'The Black girl probably let him in,' said a Slytherin loudly.

'Piss off,' said Ron, looking disgusted at the Slytherin.

'Disguised himself, probably,' said a Hufflepuff fifth year.

'He could've flown in,' suggested Dean Thomas.

'Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?' said Hermione crossly to Harry, Ron and Arabella.

'Probably,' said Ron. 'Why?'

'Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know,' said Hermione. 'There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered…'

'The lights are going out now!' Percy shouted. 'I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!'

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Harry felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Harry watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.

'Any sign of him, Professor?' asked Percy in a whisper.

'No. All well here?'

'Everything under control, sir.'

'Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the

Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow.'

'And the Fat Lady, sir?'

'Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her.'

Harry heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.

'Headmaster?' It was Snape. Harry kept quite still, listening hard. 'The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either.'

'What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?'

'All searched…'

'Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger.'

'Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?' asked Snape.

Harry raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear.

'Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next.'

Harry opened his eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood; Dumbledore's back was to him, but he could see Percy's face, rapt with attention, and Snape's profile, which looked angry.

'You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?' said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.

'I do, Severus,' said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.

'It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —'

'I do not believe a single teacher or student inside this castle would have helped Black enter it,' said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. 'I must go down to the Dementors,' said Dumbledore. 'I said I would inform them when our search was complete.'

'Didn't they want to help, sir?' said Percy.

'Oh yes,' said Dumbledore coldly. 'But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster.'

Percy looked slightly abashed. Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face; then he too left.

Harry glanced sideways at Ron, Hermione and arabella. They had their eyes open too, reflecting the starry ceiling.

'What was all that about?' Ron mouthed.

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. Most of them were saying the same thing: Arabella helped him get inside.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

'He's a complete lunatic,' said Seamus angrily to Percy. 'Can't we get anyone else?'

'None of the other pictures wanted the job,' said Percy. 'Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer.'

Sir Cadogan was the least of Harry and Arabella's worries. They were both being watched very closely. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with them, and Percy (probably acting on Mrs Weasley's orders) was tailing them everywhere like a guard dog. To top it all off, Professor McGonagall summoned Harry and Arabella into her office.

'There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter, Miss Black,' she said in a very serious voice. 'I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black —'

'I know he's after us,' said Harry wearily. 'I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic.'

'Harry told me on the train,' said Arabella.

Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback. She stared at Harry and Arabella for a moment or two, then said, 'I see! Well, in that case, Potter and Miss Black, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings. Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, —'

'We've got our first match on Saturday!' said Harry, outraged. 'I've got to train, Professor!'

'It's my first game! Please don't take this away from me!' said Arabella desperately.

Professor McGonagall considered them intently. They both knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested Harry as Seeker in the first Place. They waited, holding their breaths.

'Hmm…'Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain. 'Well…goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last…but all the same …I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions.'

They turned around to leave but –

'Miss Black, I would like to have a word with you. Potter, you can just wait outside.'

'Yes, Professor,' said Arabella as Harry closed the door.

'I'm very sorry to do this, but the Ministry wants it to be done,' said Professor McGonagall gravely.

'Do what?'

'The Ministry wanted to come on and question you about your father's whereabouts but Professor Dumbledore put his foot down. They insisted that at least someone questions you.'

'So, you're going to question me?'

'Unfortunately yes. You will need to drink this,' said Professor McGonagall, holding up a small bottle.

'What is this?' asked Arabella, smelling it.

'There's no point in lying. It's Veritaserum,' said Professor McGonagall gravely.

'What?! Professor, you can't –'

'I don't want to Miss Black. But since Sirius Black has entered Hogwarts and attacked the Fat Lady's portrait, the Ministry is looking at you as their prime suspect. I'm not happy about this, Professor Dumbledore isn't happy about this, Professor Lupin isn't happy about this. But it has to be done so that your name is in the clear.'

'Fine,' muttered Arabella, drinking the whole bottle.

'Okay, what is your full name?'

'Arabella Kassandra Black.'

'What is your mother's full name?'

'Kassandra Aminta Anastas.'

'Who is your godfather?'

'Remus Lupin.'

'Who is your godmother?'

'Lily Potter.'

'When was the last time you saw your father?'

'I was a baby.'

'Did you have any contact with him in the past six months?'

'No.'

'Well, that should be enough, drink this,' said Professor McGonagall, holding up another bottle. Arabella took and drank it.

'So, how did I do?'

'Good. The Ministry shouldn't be bothering you anymore.'

'Great,' mumbled Arabella and she made her way out of the office.

'Miss Black,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please don't think less of me because of this. I didn't want to –'

'I know,' said Arabella. 'I would never think less of you. Night Professor.'

* * *

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.

'We're not playing Slytherin!' he told them, looking very angry. 'Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead.'

'Why?' chorused the rest of the team.

'Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured,' said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. 'But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…'

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.

'There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!' said Harry furiously. 'He's faking it!'

'I know that, but we can't prove it,' said Wood bitterly, 'And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory —'

Angelina and Katie suddenly giggled.

'What?' said Arabella, looking at her fellow Chasers.

'He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?' said Angelina.

'Strong and silent,' said Katie, and they started to giggle again.

'Don't worry, Arabella,' said Angelina, 'we'll point him out to you later.'

'He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together,' said Fred impatiently. 'I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?'

'We were playing in completely different conditions!' Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. 'Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We must win!'

'Oliver, calm down!' said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. 'We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously_.'

Arabella hit his arm.

'Don't talk about Hufflepuff like that,' said Arabella. The whole team was looking at her. 'My cousin was in Hufflepuff.'

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.

'Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!' he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.

Harry and Arabella had no room in their heads to worry about anything except the match tomorrow. Wood was worried about Harry that he kept giving him tip between classes. He was more worried with Arabella since it was her first game.

'Don't forget,' said Wood as they were late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, 'keep your eye on the ball. Pass it to Angelina or Katie. If you can try to –'

'I know Oliver! We're late for our class!' exclaimed Arabella as she grabbed Harry's arm and walked away from Wood.

They skidded to a halt outside the Defence Against the dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open and dashed inside.

'Sorry we're late, Professor Lupin –'

But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.

'This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, Black, so I think we'll make it twenty points from Gryffindor. Sit down.'

But Harry didn't move. Arabella was tugging on his sleeve.

'Where's Professor Lupin?' he said.

'He says he is feeling too ill to teach today,' said Snape with a twisted smile. 'I believe I told you to sit down?'

But Harry stayed where he was.

'What's wrong with him?'

Snape's black eyes glittered.

'Nothing life-threatening,' he said, looking as though he wished it were. 'Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty.'

Harry and Arabella sat together behind Ron and Hermione. Snape looked around at the class.

'As I was saying before Potter and Black interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —'

'Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows,' said Hermione quickly, 'and we're just about to start —'

'Be quiet,' said Snape coldly. 'I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization.'

'He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had,' said Dean boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

'You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss —'

Harry watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.

'— werewolves,' said Snape.

Arabella was glaring at Snape. If looks could kill, Snape would be fifty feet under by now.

'But, sir,' said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, 'we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks —'

'Miss Granger,' said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, 'I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394.' He glanced around again. 'All of you! Now!'

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.

'Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?' said Snape.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.

'Anyone?' said Snape, ignoring Hermione. 'What about you Black?'

Arabella shook her head, glaring at him.

'Really? I thought you'd be an expert by now? No?'

'I don't know anything about them, _Professor_,' spat out Arabella.

'Anybody else?' asked Snape, still ignoring Hermione. 'Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…'

'Please, sir,' said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, 'the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —'

'That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger,' said Snape coolly. 'Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all.'

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, 'You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?'

The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.

'Detention, Weasley,' Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. 'And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed.'

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.

'You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention.'

Harry, Arabella and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape.

'Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job,' Harry said to Hermione. 'Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?'

'It's not,' said Arabella.

'Where is Lupin? Is he okay?'

'He's just sick.'

Ron caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage.

'D'you know what that —' (he called Snape something that made Hermione say 'Ron!') '— is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. Without magic!' He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. 'Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!'

* * *

'Arabella,' said Hermione, shaking her. 'Wake up! Oliver Wood is calling you!'

'Okay, okay,' mumbled Arabella, turning over.

'It's the day of the match!' said Hermione frustrated.

Arabella signed, 'Fine.'

Arabella got up, changed her clothes, grabbed Alicia's broom and meet Wood and Harry downstairs.

'Ready?' said Wood. Arabella nodded. 'Let's go.'

They were walking to the Great Hall when Wood pointed out Cedric Diggory to them. He was pretty good-looking. They entered the Great Hall and sat down; the rest of the team was already there.

'It's going to be a tough one,' said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

'Stop worrying Oliver,' said Katie soothingly, 'we don't mind a bit of rain.'

Arabella was staring at her bowl of porridge and looked like she was going to throw up.

'What's wrong?' asked Harry, eating a bit of his toast.

'I fell sick,' said Arabella, rubbing her forehead.

'You can still play, right?' said Wood. Angelina hit him over the head.

'Yeah,' mumbled Arabella.

'Eat some toast, go on,' said Harry.

Arabella opened her mouth to tell him off, but before she could say anything, Harry shoved a piece of toast into her mouth.

'Ahh – what was that for?' exclaimed Arabella, chewing on a bit of toast.

'You need to eat something,' smirked Harry. 'Feel better?'

Arabella grunted in response. Harry knew he was right.

The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come. He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.

The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field. If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. How on earth was he going to see the Snitch in this?

The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded. Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, 'Mount Your brooms.' He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant — they were off.

Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind. He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain.

Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch. He flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind. The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger; his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seen them coming.

He lost track of time. It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart…

With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.

'I called for time-out!' Wood roared at his team. 'Come on, under here —'

They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella; Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.

'What's the score?' asked Arabella, shivering.

'We're fifty points up,' said Wood, 'but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night.'

'I've got no chance with these on,' Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.

At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder; she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.

'I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses, quick!'

He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, 'Impervius!'

'There!' she said, handing them back to Harry. 'They'll repel water!'

Wood looked as though he could have kissed her.

'Brilliant!' he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. 'Okay, team, let's go for it!'

Hermione's spell had done the trick. Harry was still numb with cold, still wetter than he'd ever been in his life, but he could see. Full of fresh determination, he urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction…

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. This was getting more and more dangerous. Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly —

He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

Arabella caught the ball from a Slytherin Chaser and made a pass to Angelina. Thet got the ball in. She caught the ball again and score. They were on a roll, nothing could have stopped them except –

Something seemed to have been moving on the field. Her insides felt as though it was freezing.

'Arabella! Arabella! Are you okay?' shouted a voice, but she wasn't paying attention.

Arabella put a hand on her chest; it felt as though a bucket of freezing water was washing over her. She started to lose grip of the broom. And then she heard it again… Someone was screaming… It was the same voice… Mom…

_'CRUCIO!'_

_'No! Stop! Have some mercy! She's just a child!'_

_'Then start talking!'_

_'Not talking are you? Well then it's a pity for what I'm going to do to this pretty one.'_

She was falling, falling through the icy mist and the cold raindrops. Maybe she'll be able to save her this time… Maybe she'll be with her mother one more time…

She heard more screaming and laughter and Arabella passed out.

* * *

'Lucky the ground was so soft.'

'I thought he was dead for sure.'

'But he didn't even break his glasses.'

Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. He didn't have a clue where he was, or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there. All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.

'That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life.'

Scariest…the scariest thing…hooded black figures…cold…screaming…

Harry's eyes snapped open. He was lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around his bed. Ron was also there, looking as though he'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

'Harry!' said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath, the mud. 'How're you feeling?'

It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning…the Grim…the Snitch…and the Dementors…

'What happened?' he said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.

'You and Arabella fell off your brooms,' said Fred.

'We thought the both of you died,' said Katie, who was shaking.

They all heard a groan. They looked to the other bed where Arabella was. Hermione was sitting on her bedside holding her hand.

Arabella slowly opened her eyes.

'Hey Hermione,' she said.

'Oh, Arabella,' said Hermione, sighing in relief.

'What happened?' asked Arabella, sitting up and looking at the Quidditch team. She looked pale and her hair was sticking onto her face

'You and Harry fell off your brooms,' said George, moving closer to her bed.

'You just stopped and the next thing we know, you're falling,' said Angelina.

'But the match,' said Arabella. 'What happened? Are we doing a replay?'

No one said anything.

'We didn't – _lose_?' said Harry, feeling a horrible truth sink into him.

'Diggory got the Snitch,' said George. 'Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square…even Wood admits it.'

'Where is Wood?' said Arabella, looking around for him.

'Still in the showers,' said Fred. 'We think he's trying to drown himself.'

Arabella closed her eyes and gripped her hair. It was her first game and she let the whole team down.

'Hey,' said Angelina, holding her shoulder, 'you were good.'

'Even Wood said so,' said George. 'So what you fell. It was your first game. There are others.'

'C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before,' said Fred.

'There had to be one time you didn't get it,' said George.

'It's not over yet,' said Fred. 'We lost by a hundred points.'

'Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…'

'Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points,' said George.

'But if they beat Ravenclaw…'

'No way, Ravenclaw is too good. But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…'

'It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —'

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.

'We'll come and see you later,' Fred told him. 'Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had.'

'Arabella,' said George, 'you were good. Don't worry about it.'

The team walked out, tailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione moved in between their beds.

'Dumbledore was really angry,' Hermione said in a quaking voice. 'I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them. They left the stadium right away…He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him —'

'Then he magicked you both onto a stretcher,' said Ron. 'And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…'

Ron's voice faded, but they hardly noticed. All Arabella was thinking about was her mother's voice… Her mother pleading for mercy.

'Did you give Alicia's broom back to her?' asked Arabella.

'Yeah,' said Ron. 'After you fell, it flew into the stands. She got it back.'

'Did someone get my Nimbus?' said Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.

'Er —'

'What?' said Harry, looking from one to the other.

'Well…when you fell off, it got blown away,' said Hermione hesitantly.

'And?'

'And it hit — it hit — oh, Harry — it hit the Whomping Willow.'

And?' he said, dreading the answer.

'Well, you know the Whomping Willow,' said Ron. 'It — it doesn't like being hit.'

'Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around,' said Hermione in a very small voice.

Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. The Marauder's Map

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella. **

**Hope you like it!**

The Marauder's Map

'If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark arts again, I'm skiving off,' said Ron as they headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch.

'He's there,' said Arabella, rolling her eyes.

'I'm not taking any chance,' said Ron. 'Check who's in there, Hermione.'

Hermione peered around the classroom door.

'It's okay!'

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats, and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.

'It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?'

'We don't know anything about werewolves —'

'— two rolls of parchment!'

'Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?' Lupin asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again.

'Yes, but he said we were really behind —'

'— he wouldn't listen —'

'— two rolls of parchment!'

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.

'Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay.'

'Oh no,' said Hermione, looking very disappointed. 'I've already finished it!'

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

'Lures travelers into bogs,' said Professor Lupin as they took notes. 'You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead — people follow the light — then —'

The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Harry and Arabella among them, but —

'Wait a moment, Arabella, Harry,' Lupin called. 'I'd like a word.'

They doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth.

'How are you?' asked Lupin, looking at Arabella.

'I'm fine,' said Arabella.

'I heard about the match and I'm sorry about your broomstick, Harry. Is there any chance of fixing it?'

'No,' said Harry. 'The tree smashed it to bits.'

Lupin sighed.

'They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance.'

'Did you hear about the Dementors?' said Arabella with difficulty.

Lupin looked at her quickly.

'Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time…furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds…I suppose they were the reason you both fell?'

'Yes,' said Harry. He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself. 'Why? Why do they affect me like that? Why do they affect _us_ like that? Am I just —?'

'It has nothing to do with weakness,' said Professor Lupin sharply, as though he had read Harry's mind. 'The Dementors affect the two of you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have. Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself — soul-less and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of.'

'When they get near me —' Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight. 'I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum.'

Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but held onto Arabella's arm instead. There was a moment's silence, then —

'They're getting hungry,' said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. 'Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up…I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement…emotions running high…it was their idea of a feast.'

'Azkaban must be terrible,' Harry muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.

'The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks.'

'But Sirius Black escaped from them,' Harry said slowly. 'He got away…'

Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.

'Yes,' he said, straightening up, 'Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible…Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long…'

'You made that Dementor on the train back off,' said Harry suddenly.

'You can teach us,' said Arabella.

'I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors — quite the contrary…'

'But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, we need to be able to fight them —'

Lupin looked at Arabella's face, hesitating.

'I keep hearing her,' said Arabella in a hushed voice. 'It gets worse each time. I just want to stop hearing her pleading voice.'

'Well…all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill.'

What with the promise of anti-Dementor lessons from Lupin, the thought that he might never have to hear his mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Harry's mood took a definite upturn. Gryffindor were not out of the running after all, although they could not afford to lose another match. Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. Harry saw no hint of a Dementor within the grounds. Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Ron, Arabella and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, Arabella said that she didn't want to be near a sick person, and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library, Harry wasn't fooled; they were doing it to keep him company, and he was very grateful.

To everyone's delight except Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

'We can do all our Christmas shopping there!' said Hermione. 'Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!'

Resigned to the fact that he would be the only third year staying behind again, Harry borrowed a copy of Which Broomstick from Wood, and decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes. He had been riding one of the school brooms at team practice, an ancient Shooting Star, which was very slow and jerky; he definitely needed a new broom of his own.

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry was saying good bye to Ron, Hermione and Arabella. Ron and Hermione made their way down the marble staircase, but Arabella stayed back.

'Why aren't you -?' asked Harry. Arabella held up her hand to stop him.

'I'm spending the day with you,' said Arabella, giving him a smile.

'You don't have to.'

Arabella looped her arm around his, 'I want to.'

They turned up on the staircase and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower.

'Psst – Harry! – Arabella!'

They turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at them from behind a statue of a humpback, one-eyed witch.

'What are you doing?' said Harry curiously. 'How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?'

'We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go,' said Fred, with a mysterious wink. 'Come in here…'

They followed him into an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming.

'How come you're not at Hogsmeade?' asked George to Arabella.

'I wanted to spend the day with Harry,' said Arabella. 'Anyway, what do you want?'

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks.

'Where did you get that?' asked Arabella, her eyes widening.

'You know what this is?' asked Fred, surprised.

'Of course I know what it is. I know the people who made it. Where did you find it?'

'Well… when we were in our first year – young, carefree, and innocent – '

Arabella and Harry snorted.

'— well, more innocent than we are now — we got into a spot of bother with Filch.'

'We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —'

'So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —'

'— detention —'

'— disembowelment —'

'— and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous.'

'Don't tell me –' said Harry, starting to grin.

'Well, what would you've done?' said Fred. 'George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed — his.'

'It's not as bad as it sounds, you know,' said George. 'We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it.'

'And you know how to work it?' asked Arabella, looking sceptically at them.

'Of course we do,' said Fred, crossing his arms. 'Do _you_? Hem.'

'I told you I know the people who made it, did I?' said Arabella.

'So you don't,' said Fred, challenging her.

Arabella took out her wand, touched the parchment, and said, '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_.'

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Arabella's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed_: _

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs _

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP_

'Told you,' smirked Arabella.

'Anyway,' said Fred, looking slightly defeated, 'here's what we wanted to show you. There are seven passages that lead right into Hogmeade. Now, Filch knows about these four' — he pointed them out — 'but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump.'

'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs,' sighed George, patting the heading of the map. 'We owe them so much.'

'Anyway,' said Fred, 'An early Christmas present to both of you.'

'You're giving this to us?' asked Harry. If he were them, he would never give this away.

'Are you sure?' asked Arabella.

'Your needs are greater than ours. And we figure out how to make that potion you gave us last year. This is our repayment.'

'Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it –' said George.

'— or anyone can read it,' Fred said warningly.

'Just tap it again and say, '_Mischief managed!_' And it'll go blank.'

'So, young Harry, Arabella,' said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, 'mind you behave yourselves.'

'See you in Honeydukes,' said George, winking.

They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

'This is amazing,' said Harry, looking at the map. 'Who made this?'

'One day I'll tell you, but not now. Let's go,' said Arabella, grabbing the map and Harry.

* * *

Harry and Arabella managed to make their way into the crowded Honeydukes. They squeezed themselves through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the furthest corner of the shop. Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-covered lollipops. Harry and Arabella snuck up behind them.

'Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect,' Hermione was saying.

'How about these?' said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

'Definitely not,' said Harry.

Ron nearly dropped the jar.

'Harry!' squealed Hermione. 'What are you doing here? How — how did you —?'

'I'm here too you know,' said Arabella.

'Wow!' said Ron, looking very impressed, 'you've learned to Apparate!'

''Course I haven't,' said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about the Marauder's Map.

'How come Fred and George never gave it to me!' said Ron, outraged. 'I'm their brother!'

'But they're not going to keep it!' said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous. 'They're going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you?'

'Have you gone mad? It belongs to us!' said Arabella.

'If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!' said Harry.

'But what about Sirius Black?' Hermione hissed. 'He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!'

'Hermione, look at that notice,' said Arabella.

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

_Merry Christmas!_

'See?' said Ron quietly. 'I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!'

'Yes, but — but —' Heroine seemed to be struggling to find another problem. 'Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet — what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now? And Arabella didn't even sign in with Professor McGonagall to come here! Sirius Black is out for her too!'

'He'd have a job spotting them in this,' said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. 'Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. Harry deserves a break.'

Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.

'Are you going to report us?' Harry asked her, grinning.

'Oh — of course not — but honestly, Harry —'

'Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?' said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel. 'And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven — it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick.' Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. 'Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?'

'Probably not,' said Arabella.

When Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the three of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' whispered Arabella.

Harry nodded. It really was.

'Tell you what,' said Ron, his teeth chattering, 'shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?'

Harry was more than willing; the wind was fierce and his hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

'That's Madam Rosmerta,' said Ron. 'I'll get the drinks, shall I?' he added, going slightly red. Harry, Hermione and Arabella made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying four foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

'Merry Christmas!' he said happily, raising his tankard. He slipped two butterbeers to Harry and Arabella under the cloak.

Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside.

A sudden breeze ruffled his hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked.

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

In an instant, Ron placed his hand on Harry's head and Hermione with Arabella's and forced them off their stools and under the table. Somewhere above them, Hermione whispered, 'Mobiliarbus!'

Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.

'A small gillywater —'

'Mine,' said Professor McGonagall's voice.

'Four pints of mulled mead —'

'Ta, Rosmerta,' said Hagrid.

'A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —'

'Mmm!' said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.

'So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister.'

'Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear,' said Fudge's voice. 'Lovely to see you again, I must say. Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…'

'Well, thank you very much, Minister.'

'So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?' came Madam Rosmerta's voice.

Harry saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, 'What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?'

'I did hear a rumor,' admitted Madam Rosmerta.

'Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?' said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.

'Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?' whispered Madam Rosmerta.

'I'm sure of it,' said Fudge shortly.

'You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?' said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. 'Scared all my customers away…It's very bad for business, Minister.'

'Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do,' said Fudge uncomfortably. 'Necessary precaution…unfortunate, but there you are…I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds.'

'I should think not,' said Professor McGonagall sharply. 'How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?'

'Hear, hear!' squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

'All the same,' demurred Fudge, 'they are here to protect you all from something much worse…We all know what Black's capable of…'

'Do you know, I still have trouble believing it,' said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. 'Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead.'

'You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta,' said Fudge gruffly. 'The worst he did isn't widely known.'

'The worst?' said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. 'Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?'

'I certainly do,' said Fudge.

'I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?'

'You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta,' murmured Professor McGonagall. 'Do you remember who his best friend was?'

'Naturally,' said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. 'Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!'

Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk. Ron kicked him. Arabella and Harry looked at each other, at a loss for words.

'Precisely,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact — but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —'

'I dunno,' chuckled Hagrid. 'Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money.'

'You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!' chimed in Professor Flitwick. 'Inseparable!'

'Remember who he was dating?' said Professor McGonagall.

'Of course, Kassandra Anastas. They used to bicker a lot before they started to date. Oh, he never looked so hopeful when they had their first date. Never saw him shaking so much, either.'

'Remember their baby?' said Professor Flitwick.

'Never saw a father more proud. He went up and down the street, carrying and showing her off to everyone.'

'Anyway,' said Fudge, 'Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily and the same when he married Kassandra. Black and Kassandra named Remus and Lily the godparents. James and Lily named Black and Kassandra the godparents. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him.'

'Arabella doesn't know either. I asked Remus. She knows nothing,' said Professor McGonagall.

'Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who, wasn't he?' whispered Madam Rosmerta.

'Worse even than that, m'dear…' Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. 'Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm.'

'How does that work?' said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

'An immensely complex spell,' he said squeakily, 'involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!'

'So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?' whispered Madam Rosmerta.

'Naturally,' said Professor McGonagall. 'James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself…and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself.'

'He suspected Black?' gasped Madam Rosmerta.

'He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements,' said Professor McGonagall darkly. 'Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who.'

'But James Potter insisted on using Black?'

'He did,' said Fudge heavily. 'And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —'

'Black betrayed them?' breathed Madam Rosmerta.

'He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it —'

'But his wife – his child?' said Madam Rosmerta.

'We questions Kassandra, she didn't know anything about it. It looked like he never really cared about the two of them,' said Fudge sadly.

'Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!' Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

'Shh!' said Professor McGonagall.

'I met him!' growled Hagrid. 'I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed! Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, an' his parents dead…an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride. Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was. An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!' Hagrid roared.

'Hagrid, please!' said Professor McGonagall. 'Keep your voice down!'

'How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'! An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, Kassandra's his godmother, we'll look after him —' Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says. _But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh?_ I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son! But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…'

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, 'But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!'

'Alas, if only we had,' said Fudge bitterly. 'It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew — another of the Potters' friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself.'

'Pettigrew…that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?' said Madam Rosmerta.

'Hero — worshipped Black and Potter. He was in love with Kassandra, always looking at her with those loving eyes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…' She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.'

'There, now, Minerva,' said Fudge kindly, 'Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…'

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, 'Stupid boy…foolish boy…he was always hopeless at dueling…should have left it to the Ministry…'

'I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb,' Hagrid growled.

'You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid,' said Fudge sharply. 'Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him…a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —'

Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.

'Kassandra was hysteric when we told her. She kept telling us that we had the wrong man. She didn't believe us until she saw Pettigrew's finger. He received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since.'

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.

'Is it true he's mad, Minister?'

'I wish I could say that he was,' said Fudge slowly. 'I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel…pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them…but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored — asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night.'

'But what do you think he's broken out to do?' said Madam Rosmerta. 'Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?'

'I daresay that is his — er — eventual plan,' said Fudge evasively. 'But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing…but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…'

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.

'You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle,' said Professor McGonagall.

One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.

'Harry? Arabella?'

Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at them, lost for words.

Arabella took the cloak off of her and ran out the door, not looking back.

**Thank you for reading :)**


	8. Christmas Gifts

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella. **

****There's a poll on my profile page, if you could go there and vote, I would really appreciate it! It's for the next book and I would like your input on it. The poll will close when I get close to that chapter.****

Christmas Gifts

Arabella didn't know how she did it but she found herself near the Black Lake. She dropped to her knees and cried. For a second time that year, she cried. She never knew her father, but she thought that he at least cared about her or her mother. He never did, all he cared about was Lord – _freaking_ – Voldemort.

Why the hell didn't anybody tell her? Remus, Andy, Ted, McGonagall, Hagrid… anybody! What the hell?! Did she deserve to know the truth? What, did they think she couldn't handle it? She needed to find out the truth. She needed to talk to Remus.

Arabella got up in haste, but slipped on the snow and fell into the Lake.

_Well, isn't this fine and dandy! _

After a moment of getting over the shocked of her stupidity of falling in the lake, Arabella got out and walked towards the castle. She crossed the Entrance Hall, pass the Great Hall where everyone was there for dinner and into the direction of Remus's office. She knocked three times before he opened the door.

'Yes – oh, Arabella! What happened?' said Remus, standing there in shock.

'Fell into the lake,' said Arabella, walking past Remus into the office.

'That's not very much to –'

'Why didn't you tell me my father betrayed the Potters?' Arabella cut in.

Remus stood there, mid-sentence, looking even more shocked.

'How on -?'

'Never mind how I know. Why didn't you tell me?!' Arabella's voice started to rise. She felt betrayed by Remus. She deserved to know the truth.

'Calm down, I'll –'

'I will not calm down! Don't tell me to calm down!'

Her voice was getting higher and higher. She was fuming. It was a strange sight. She was dripping water from head to toe. Her hair was tangled up and clinging to her face. Her eyes were looking dark and dangerous. Her mouth was in this fixed, permanent scowl. Her hands were on her side, clenched. She looked like she was ready to punch someone.

'Okay, okay. Sit down and I'll tell you everything.'

Arabella at down in one of the chairs near his desk and waited for him to start talking.

'Do you want anything to drink?'

'No,' said Arabella shortly. She knew she was being mean. She didn't mean to talk to Remus like this, but she felt betrayed by him.

'As you know, we were all friends when we were in Hogwarts. Me, your father, James and Peter. We were all really close, but James and Sirius were closer. They were practically brothers. After we found out that Voldemort was after James and Lily, they went into hiding. Sometime after that, Sirius betrayed them to Voldemort. Peter tried to stop him, but he ended up dead, so did twelve other Muggles.'

'I know this, but why did you tell me that he betrayed them? You told me that he murdered Peter and the other Muggles. Why did you tell me about James and Lily? She was my godmother.'

'Would you have wanted to know? It was bad enough that you had to go through that event with Bellatrix, but to add more to your plate? We couldn't do that.'

'So you didn't think I could have handled the truth?'

'You might have been able to handle it, but it would have ruined your friendship with Harry. Me and Andy were planning on tell you after your first year back, but then you told us about Harry and how close you two were. In the end, we couldn't do it.'

'Who else knew?'

'Me, Andy, Ted, Nymphadora, Mad-Eyes –'

'So, every other Tom, Dick and Harry except for me?!'

Remus walked to Arabella and crouched in front of her chair. He held onto her hand and said, 'I'm sorry.'

Arabella sighed before she out her other hand on top of his.

'I know. I'm sorry, too. I have to go.'

Remus nodded before she got up, gave him a quick hug and walked out the door.

She walked to the Gryffindor Tower and entered through the portrait hole. Near the fireplace were Ron and Hermione. Their heads snapped up when they heard someone enter.

'Oh, Arabella, you're wet!' said Hermione, running to her with a blanket and wrapping her up.

'Where's Harry?' asked Arabella, sitting near the fireplace.

'He went upstairs to bed,' said Ron.

Arabella nodded.

'Where were you?' asked Hermione. 'You missed lunch. And why are you wet?'

'Wasn't hungry,' mumbled Arabella. 'I went and talked to Uncle Remus about the... you know…'

'We know,' said Ron, looking uncomfortable.

'So, does he hate me?' asked Arabella.

'We don't know. He hasn't said much since we got back from Hogsmeade,' said Hermione.

Arabella felt like she could cry again. She has lost her friend all because of what her father had done years ago.

'I'm going to go to bed,' said Arabella, talking off the blanket and giving it to Hermione.

She was half way through the common room when Ron tapped her on her shoulder.

'We don't hate you,' he said. 'You still have us. Me and Hermione. And I'm sure Fred, George and Ginny are also going to be there for you too.'

Ron ended it off with a reassuring smile.

'Oh, Ron,' said Arabella, her voice cracking. She threw her arms around Ron's neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

'Thank you,' muffled Arabella.

'No problem,' said Ron, awkwardly patting her back.

Arabella let go of Ron and walked upstairs to her dormitory. Lavender and Parvati weren't there. They went home for the holidays. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She took off her wet clothes and slowly eased into the boiling water. She started to scrub her skin and kept scrubbing until it turned red.

'Arabella,' came Hermione's voice from behind the door.

'In here,' called out Arabella.

Hermione opened to door and peered her head in it.

'You okay?' she asked.

'I'm fine. Almost done.'

Hermione nodded and closed the door again. Arabella got out of the tub and opened the door.

'Can you pass my pyjamas?' asked Arabella.

Hermione walked over and handed them to her. Arabella got dressed quickly and got into bed. Hermione got out of her bed and sat on Arabella's.

'So, how did you get wet?'

'Fell into the Black Lake,' mumbled Arabella.

'You really are something, aren't you?' sighed Hermione. 'You're going to have to talk to Harry, you know that don't you?'

'I know. I just want to sleep Hermione.'

'I'm sorry,' said Hermione, her voice full of concern and pity.

'Me too.'

* * *

Arabella didn't wake up until it was close to lunch time. When she went downstairs it was deserted except for Ron, who was eating some Peppermint Toad, and Hermione, who was doing some homework.

'Hey,' said Arabella, taking a seat next to Ron and eating some Peppermint Toad.

'Did you really slip into the Black Lake?' asked Ron.

Arabella looked at Hermione. 'Are you going around telling everyone?'

'No,' said Hermione. 'Only Ron.'

They heard some footsteps from behind them. Arabella turned around and saw that it was Harry. He looked at Arabella before turning away and sitting next to Hermione.

'Harry, you – you look terrible,' said Hermione.

'Where is everyone?' said Harry.

'Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?' said Ron, watching Harry closely. 'It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute.'

'You really don't look well, you know,' Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face.

'I'm fine,' said Harry.

'Harry, listen,' said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, 'you too, Arabella, you both must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid.'

'Like what?' said Harry.

'Like trying to go after Black,' said Ron sharply.

'You won't, will you, Harry?' said Hermione.

'Because Black's not worth dying for,' said Ron.

Harry looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all.

'D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?' Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. 'I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort. And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry. And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her —'

'There's nothing you can do!' said Hermione, looking stricken. 'The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and — and serve him right!'

'You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others.'

'So what are you saying?' said Ron, looking very tense. 'You want to — to kill Black or something?'

'Don't be silly,' said Hermione in a panicky voice. 'Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?'

Harry didn't answer. He finally looked at Arabella.

'Did you know? Did you know what your father did?' he asked.

'I didn't. I –'

'You knew what he did, didn't you?' he said angrily. 'You knew he was a murderer? Did you help him into the castle? Did you?'

'Harry!' said Hermione, horrified. Ron's eyes widened.

Arabella stood up. 'I didn't know he betrayed your mom and dad. I knew he was a murderer. I never helped him into the castle. If you would excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs.'

Arabella walked as fast as she could to her dormitories. She flung open the door, walked to her bed and buried her head in the pillow.

'That was uncalled for,' said Hermione, entering the room. 'Harry was out of line.'

'Where are they?' asked Arabella.

'They went to go visit Hagrid.'

'Can you pass me that?' asked Arabella, pointing to the map near her trunk. Hermione handed it over to her.

'You should really give this to Professor McGonagall,' said Hermione.

'No way I'm going to give this to her,' said Arabella. She took out her wand, pointed it at the parchment as said, '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_.'

'What are you doing?' asked Hermione.

'Nothing, just wanted to look at it properly,' said Arabella, shrugging her shoulders.

'You have to talk to Harry,' said Hermione.

'I already did.'

'_Properly_ talk to him.'

Arabella sighed, 'Fine, I'll wait for them to come back.'

Arabella gathered up the map and moved downstairs to wait for Harry and Ron. She waited for about half an hour before Harry and Ron finally came back.

'Hey,' said Arabella. 'What's wrong?'

'There's going to be a hearing for Buckbeak and that incident with Malfoy. They might convict him,' said Ron.

'But he's innocent! It was Malfoy's fault,' said Arabella.

'Yeah… well… that's not how they see it,' said Ron. 'I'm going to go upstairs.'

Ron walked upstairs and there was an awkward silence that followed him.

'So, is that the map?' asked Harry, looking at Arabella's lap.

'Yeah,' said Arabella. 'We have to talk.'

'I know,' said Harry, looking ashamed. 'I'm sorry for what I said. It's just difficult to hear that you're best friend's father is the reason why your own parents are dead.'

'I know. I'm so sorry,' said Arabella. 'I never knew what he did.'

'How come?' asked Harry.

'Uncle Remus never told me. Everybody else knew except for me. They did want to add any more stress since the incident.'

'It still sucks,' said Harry. 'Do you hate him?'

'I'm more disappointed in him. I just wished he never did what he did.'

'I hate him.'

'I know,' sighed Arabella. 'I'm not like him. I would never betray you, or Ron or Hermione.'

'I know. I'm sorry.'

* * *

Arabella never walked up early. If she could, she would see the whole was pretty much a known rule. The only exception to this is Christmas. She woke up, saw that Hermione was still asleep and got her pillow. She was walking slowly to Hermione's bed and threw her pillow on Hermione's head.

'Ahh!' exclaimed Hermione.

'It's Christmas! Presents!' said Arabella, with each word, she hit Hermione with the pillow.

'Okay, okay, stop that!'

'It's a good pile this year. Nymph finally got me the broom.'

'What makes you say that?'

'Well, this long, thin package makes me say so,' said Arabella, holding the packaged and reading the mote attached to it.

_Merry Christmas Arabella!_

_Guess what? I'm an Auror! I passed my test with flying colours! _

_Congratulations on making the Gryffindor team, but Hufflepuff is better, sorry. This is from me, mom and dad. We decided to get you the best, so we all pitched in and got you this. _

_Mom and dad send their love, me too. _

_Tonks. _

Arabella opened the parcel and gasped.

'What happened?' asked Hermione.

'It's – It's a Firebolt!'

She took out the broom from the box and held it very delicately in her hands.

'It's so beautiful,' said Arabella in a hushed voice.

'Who sent you that? I heard it's really expensive,' said Hermione.

'Nymph, Andy and Ted got it for me. She got a new job and… wow…'

'Close your mouth. Flies are going to go in,' teased Hermione. 'You have other presents you know.'

Arabella put the broom carefully back into the parcel and opened her other gifts. Mrs Weasley got her a light grey sweater with a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle. Remus got her a book called _Famous Aurors of the Century_ and some Chocolate Frogs. Ron got her a box of Every Flavoured Beans, Hermione got her a book called _Thousands and One Prank Ideas _and Harry got her some colourful quills.

She had only more present to open. It was a big, lumpy looking parcel. She ripped the wrapping paper and a long blanket flew out. Arabella opened the blanket properly.

'Wow,' whispered Arabella, staring at it.

On the blanket was, in the background, Hogwarts at night with a full moon. In the front of it were three animals, a stag, a wolf and a black dog. The wolf and the dog were rough-playing with each other while the stag was looking on. Along the edges of the blanket were series patches of little stitches. There was one of a field of strawberries and another one of the beach. There were some stars and hearts also. There was even a yellow submarine. It all looked hand stitched and beautiful.

'That's really nice,' commented Hermione. 'Who sent it?'

'I don't know. There was no note,' said Arabella. She wrapped the blanket around her and it felt warm.

'Let's go see Harry and Ron,' said Hermione, picking up Crookshanks. She looked the blanket with a slight frown, as though she was inspecting it.

Arabella folded the blanket neatly on her bed and made sure that the Firebolt was safe before she followed Hermione.

Hermione and Arabella walked into the boy's dormitories to see that Harry was holding a Firebolt.

'You got one too!' said Arabella, happily.

'Don't bring him in here!' said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pajama pocket, away from Crookshanks.

But Hermione wasn't listening. She dropped Crookshanks onto Seamus's empty bed and stared at the Firebolt.

'Harry, who sent you that?'

'No idea,' said Harry. 'There wasn't a card or anything with it. You got one too Arabella?'

'Yeah, Nymph finally got a job and used the money with Andy and Ted to get me one.'

'What's the matter with you?' said Ron, looking at Hermione's fallen face.

'I don't know,' said Hermione slowly, 'but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, Arabella got a very beautiful blanket and then Harry gets a good broom. They both didn't have any notes attached to it.'

Ron sighed exasperatedly.

'It's the best broom there is, Hermione,' he said.

'So it must've been really expensive…'

'Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together,' said Ron happily.

'Well…who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?' said Hermione.

'Who cares?' said Ron impatiently. 'Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?'

'I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!' said Hermione shrilly.

Harry, Ron and Arabella looked at her.

'What d'you think Harry's going to do with it — sweep the floor?' said Ron.

But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest.

'GET — HIM — OUT — OF — HERE!' Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder. Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain.

Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny, whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from Uncle Vernon's old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.

'I forgot about that!' Harry said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. 'I never wear those socks if I can help it…'

The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in his palm. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it.

'You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione,' said Ron furiously, sitting on Harry's bed nursing his toe. 'Can't you shut that thing up?' he added to Harry as Hermione strode out of the room, Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.

Harry stuffed the Sneakoscope back inside the socks and threw it back into his trunk. All that could be heard now were Ron's stifled moans of pain and rage. Scabbers was huddled in Ron's hands. It had been a while since Harry had seen him out of Ron's pocket, and he was unpleasantly surprised to see that Scabbers, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out too.

'He's not looking too good, is he?' Harry said.

'It's stress!' said Ron. 'He'd be fine if that big stupid furball left him alone!'

'Anyways,' said Harry looking at Arabella, 'you got a random present too?'

'Yeah, it's a really nice blanket. It has Hogwarts in night, then there are these three animal in the middle,' said Arabella.

'Do you have any idea who sent it to you?' asked Harry.

'No idea,' said Arabella, shrugging. 'But I've got a Firebolt! We should go out to the Quidditch patch on of these days.'

Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers. Harry and Arabella gave up trying to make them talk to each other and devoted themselves to examining the Firebolt, which they had brought down to the common room with them. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticizing her cat.

At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldylooking tailcoat. There were only two other students, one extremely nervous-looking first year and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth year.

'Merry Christmas!' said Dumbledore as Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione approached the table. 'As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables… Sit down, sit down!'

Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione sat down side by side at the end of the table.

'Crackers!' said Dumbledore enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Harry, remembering the Boggart, caught Ron's eye and they both grinned; Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.

'Dig in!' he advised the table, beaming around.

As Harry was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.

'Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!' said Dumbledore, standing up.

'I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster,' said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice, 'and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…'

'Certainly, certainly,' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. 'Let me draw you up a chair —'

And he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall. Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.

'I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen! Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!' 'We'll risk it, Sybill,' said Professor McGonagall impatiently. 'Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold.'

Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.

'Tripe, Sybill?'

Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, 'But where is dear Professor Lupin?'

'He's sick,' said Arabella, food flying out of her mouth.

'Miss Black, don't talk with your mouth open,' said Professor McGonagall sharply.

'I'm afraid Miss Black is correct,' said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. 'Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day.'

'But surely you already knew that, Sybill?' said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.

Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.

'Certainly I knew, Minerva,' she said quietly. 'But one does not parade the fact that one is AllKnowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous.'

'That explains a great deal,' said Professor McGonagall tartly.

Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty.

'If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him —'

'Imagine that,' said Professor McGonagall dryly.

'I doubt,' said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, 'that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?'

'Yes, Headmaster,' said Snape.

'Good,' said Dumbledore. 'Then he should be up and about in no time…Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent.'

The first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.

Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry, Ron and Arabella got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.

'My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?'

'Dunno,' said Ron, looking uneasily at Harry and Arabella.

'I doubt it will make much difference,' said Professor McGonagall coldly, 'unless a mad axeman is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall.'

Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.

'You coming, Hermione?' asked Arabella.

'No,' Hermione muttered. 'I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall.'

'Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes,' yawned Ron as they make their way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men.

When they reached the portrait hole they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas part with a couple of monks, several previous headmasters of Hogwarts and his fat pony. He pushed up his visor toasted them with a flagon of mead.

'Merry — hic — Christmas! Password?'

'Scurvy cur,' said Ron.

'And the same to you, sir!' roared Sir Cadogan, as the painting swung forward to admit them.

Harry and Arabella went up to their dormitories to collect their Firebolts, brought them downstairs. There was really nothing to do with them, except to sit down and simply admire it from different angles.

'We should go to the Quidditch patch soon,' said Arabella, eagerly.

'Once the weather has warmed up a bit,' said Harry.

'One of you, promise me you'll let me have a go on it,' said Ron. Harry and Arabella nodded in agreement.

They continued in admiring it until the portrait hole opened, and Hermione cane in with Professor McGonagall.

Harry, Ron, and Arabella stared at her. Hermione walked around them, sat down picked up the nearest book and hid her face behind it.

'So that's it, is it?' said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. 'Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter.'

The three of them looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside-down.

'Miss Black, I've also heard that you're received a blanket. Can I see it?'

Arabella nodded and went upstairs to retrieve it. She came back downstairs and handed it to Professor McGonagall, who was already holding Harry's Firebolt.

'Hmm. And there was no note at all, Miss Black? No card? No message of any kind?'

'No,' said Arabella.

'Potter, did you get a note or some sort of message?'

'No,' said Harry.

'I see…' said Professor McGonagall. 'Well, I'm afraid I will have to take these.'

'What?' said Harry and Arabella.

'Why?' said Harry.

'The broom will need to be checked for jinxes,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down —'

'Strip it down?' repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.

'But Professor, mine's just a blanket,' said Arabella. 'What jinxes could a blanket hav –'

'You can't know that Miss Black,' said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly. 'We have to make sure that nothing was tempered with this or the broom.'

'There's nothing wrong with it!' said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. 'Honestly, Professor —'

'Like I said, you can't know that, Potter,' said Professor McGonagall, 'not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed.'

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt and the blanket out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry and Arabella stood staring after her.

'It's just a blanket,' said Arabella in a hushed voice.

Ron, however, rounded on Hermione.

'What did you go running to McGonagall for?'

Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly.

'Because I thought — and Professor McGonagall agrees with me — that their presents were sent to Arabella and Harry by Sirius Black!'

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. The Patronus

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella**

****There's a poll on my profile page, if you could go there and vote, I would really appreciate it! It's for the next book and I would like your input on it. The poll will close when I get close to that chapter.****

The Patronus

Arabella knew that Hermione had meant well, but it didn't stop her for being mad at Hermione. It was a blanket. What was it going to do? Smother her with warmth to death? She was positive that there was nothing wrong with it considering that it was a blanket!

Harry and Ron were furious with Hermione. Harry had been the owner of the best broom in the world for a few hours, and now it was being stripped for jinxes.

Hermione, who remained convinced that she had acted for the best, started avoiding the common room. They guessed that she had taken refuge in the library and didn't try to persuade her to come back. All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again. Wood sought Arabella and Harry out on the night before term started.

'Had a good Christmas?' he said, and then without waiting for an answer, h sat down, lowered his voice, and said, 'I've been doing some thinking over Christmas. After the last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one… I mean… we can't afford our Seeker and Chaser to you – well –'

Wood broke off, looking awkward.

'We're working on it,' said Harry quickly.

'Professor Lupin said he'd help us with warding off the Dementors. We should be starting the lessons this week sometime,' said Arabella.

'Ah,' said Wood, his expression clearing. 'Well, in that case – I really didn't want to lose you both. Did you get your brooms?'

'Yes,' said Arabella.

'No,' said Harry.

'What! You'd better get a move on, Harry. You can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!'

'They both got a Firebolt for Christmas,' said Ron.

'A Firebolt? No! Seriously? A — a real Firebolt?'

'Don't get excited, Oliver,' said Harry gloomily. 'I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated.'

And he explained all about how the Firebolt was now being checked for jinxes.

'Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?'

'Sirius Black,' Harry said wearily. 'He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it.'

Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker, Wood said, 'But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?'

'I know,' said Harry, 'but McGonagall still wants to strip it down —'

Wood went pale.

'I'll go and talk to her, Harry,' he promised. 'Arabella, what did you get?'

'A Firebolt,' said Arabella.

'Two Firebolts! Wow, really… It didn't get confiscated, did it?'

'No, but my blanket was,' said Arabella. When Wood gave her a puzzled expression, she said, 'Sirius Black probably sent it to me. Probably wanted it to smother me to death.'

Ron gave a snort of laughter.

'Anyway, I'll make her see reason…A Firebolt…a real Firebolt, on our team… Two Firebolts …She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do…I'll make her see sense. A Firebolt…'

Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs. The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry that he had the shortest life line she had ever seen.

It was Defense Against the Dark Arts that Harry and Arabella was keen to get to; after their conversation with Wood, they wanted to get started on their anti-Dementor lessons as soon as possible.

'Ah yes,' said Lupin, when Harry reminded him of his promise at the end of class. 'Let me see…how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening? The History of Magic classroom should be large enough…I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this…We can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practice on…'

'Still looks ill, doesn't he?' said Ron as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. 'What d'you reckon's the matter with him?'

'He's had this illness since he was a kid,' said Arabella, shrugging it off.

There was a loud and impatient 'tuh' from behind them. It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.

'And what are you tutting at us for?' said Ron irritably.

'Nothing,' said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.

'Yes, you were,' said Ron. 'I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you —'

'Well, isn't it obvious?' said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority.

'If you don't want to tell us, don't,' snapped Ron.

'Fine,' said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off.

'She doesn't know,' said Ron, staring resentfully after Hermione. 'She's just trying to get us to talk to her again.'

At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry and Arabella left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when they arrived, but they lit the lamps with their wands and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.

'What's that?' said Harry.

'Another Boggart,' said Lupin, stripping off his cloak. 'I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet. It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like. Arabella, you're going to have to imagine the Dementor in your head with it's your turn. It should turn into one.'

Arabella and Harry nodded.

'So…' Professor Lupin had taken out his wand, and indicated that Harry and Arabella should do the same. 'The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm.'

'How does it work?' said Harry nervously.

'Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus,' said Lupin, 'which is a kind of antiDementor — a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor. The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you both that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it.'

'What does it look like?' said Harry curiously.

'It can be anything,' said Arabella.

'Exactly, each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it,' said Lupin

'How do you conjure it?' said Harry.

'With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory.'

Harry and Arabella searched their minds for a happy memory. Harry settled on the moment he had first ridden a broomstick. Arabella thought about the time she and her mother danced to Frank Sinatra.

'The incantation is this —' Lupin cleared his throat. 'Expecto patronum!'

'Expecto patronum,' they repeated under their breaths, 'expecto patronum.'

'Concentrating hard on your happy memory?'

'Oh — yeah —' said Harry, quickly forcing his thoughts back to that first broom ride. 'Expecto patrono — no, patronum — sorry —'

'Relax, Harry,' said Arabella.

'Right,' said Harry. 'Expecto Patronum.'

Something whooshed suddenly put of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

'Did you see that?' said Harry excitedly. 'Something happened!'

'Very good,' said Lupin, smiling. 'Right, then — ready to try it on a Dementor?'

'Yes,' Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly and moving into the middle of the classroom. Arabella took a couple steps behind him.

Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.

A Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him —

'Expecto patronum!' Harry yelled. 'Expecto patronum! Expecto —'

But the classroom and the Dementor were dissolving…Harry was falling again through thick white fog, and his mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside his head — '_Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything_ —'

'Stand aside — stand aside, girl —'

'Harry!'

Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. He didn't have to ask what had happened.

'Sorry,' he muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses.

'Are you okay?' asked Arabella.

'Yes…' Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.

'Here —' Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog. 'Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had.'

'It's getting worse,' Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head. 'I could hear her louder that time — and him — Voldemort —'

Lupin looked paler than usual.

'Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand —'

'I do!' said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. 'I've got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!'

'All right then…' said Lupin. 'Arabella, your turn. Pretend that the Dementor is your biggest fear and think of a happy memory.'

'Sure, that sounds simple,' said Arabella, sarcastically.

'Ready?' said Remus.

'Ready,' said Arabella, pointing her wand her wand at the case.

Remus grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.

The Dementor moved towards Arabella and its hand was reaching out towards her.

'Expecto patronum!' yelled Arabella. 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

A blurred silvery form came out from her wand and the Dementor seemed to have stilled and moved away from it.

'Riddikulus!' roared Lupin, springing forward.

There was a loud crack and the Patronus vanished with the Dementor.

'Excellent Arabella!' Lupin said, as Arabella dropped down on a chair. 'That was amazing!'

'What was that?' asked Harry, feeling slightly jealous. 'Was it an animal?'

'No idea,' said Arabella. 'Go on Harry. You can do it.'

Lupin handed her a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate before walking back to the case.

Harry got up and walked to the case again.

'Ready?' said Lupin, gripping the box lid.

'Ready,' said Harry; trying hard to fill his head with happy thoughts about Gryffindor winning, and not dark thoughts about what was going to happen when the box opened.

'Go!' said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath.

'Expecto patronum!' Harry yelled. 'Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat—'

White fog obscured his senses…big, blurred shapes were moving around him…then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking —

'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off —'

The sounds of someone stumbling from a room — a door bursting open — a cackle of high- pitched laughter —

'Harry! Harry…wake up…'

Arabella was shaking Harry hard. This time it was a minute before Harry understood why he was lying on a dusty classroom floor.

'I heard my dad,' Harry mumbled. 'That's the first time I've ever heard him — he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…'

Harry suddenly realized that there were tears on his face mingling with the sweat. He bent his face as low as possible, wiping them off on his robes, pretending to do up his shoelace, so that Lupin wouldn't see.

'You heard James?' said Lupin in a strange voice.

'Yeah…' Face dry, Harry looked up. 'Why — you didn't know my dad, did you?'

'I — I did, as a matter of fact,' said Lupin. 'We were friends at Hogwarts. Listen, Harry — perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced…I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this…'

'No!' said Harry. He got up again. 'I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is…hang on…'

He racked his brains. A really, really happy memory…one that he could turn into a good, strong Patronus…

The moment when he'd first found out he was a wizard, and would be leaving the Dursleys for Hogwarts! If that wasn't a happy memory, he didn't know what was…Concentrating very hard on how he had felt when he'd realized he'd be leaving Privet Drive, Harry got to his feet and faced the packing case once more.

'Ready?' said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment.

'Concentrating hard? All right — go!'

He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark —

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' Harry bellowed. 'EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

The screaming inside Harry's head had started again — except this time, it sounded as though it were coming from a badly tuned radio — softer and louder and softer again…and he could still see the Dementor…it had halted…and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry's wand, to hover between him and the Dementor, and though Harry's legs felt like water, he was still on his feet — though for how much longer, he wasn't sure…

'Riddikulus!' roared Lupin, jumping forward.

There was a loud crack, and Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor; he sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if he'd just run a mile, and felt his legs shaking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Lupin forcing the Boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a silvery orb again.

'Excellent!' Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat. 'Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!'

'Can we have another go? Just one more go?'

'Not now,' said Lupin firmly. 'You've had enough for one night. Here —'

He handed Harry a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.

'Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?'

'Okay,' said Harry. He took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the Dementor. A thought had just occurred to him.

'Professor Lupin?' he said. 'If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well.'

Lupin turned very quickly. Arabella tensed up.

'What gives you that idea?' he said sharply.

'Well I knew that they were friends at Hogwarts and I figured you knew him somehow since you're Arabella's godfather…'

Lupin's face relaxed.

'Yes, I knew him,' he said shortly. 'Or I thought I did. You tow better be off it's getting late.'

'You go on,' said Arabella to Harry.

Harry gave her a puzzled look before leaving the classroom.

'How are you?' asked Arabella.

'Fine,' said Remus. 'Thanks for the gift.'

Arabella gave Remus a large mug with many of the sweets found in Honeydukes.

'Did you hear what Nymph, Andy and Ted got me?' asked Arabella, happily.

'No what?'

'They got me a Firebolt!'

'What?!' asked Remus. 'All I ever got from Nymphadora was a certificate saying that a donation was made in my name for some charity, and the charity sounded fake!'

Arabella laughed at this.

'What did you get her?' asked Arabella.

'A book with many defense spells and such. I got her that when I heard from Ted that she finally got the Auror job,' said Remus.

'You should talk to her. Ask her for a better gift,' said Arabella, smiling.

'Yeah, well…'

'Did you hear about the blanket?'

'Yeah, Professor McGonagall told me. They're checking it for everything, but nothing so far.'

'Do you really think he sent it to me?'

'Probably. You can never know.'

'Did you look at it?'

'No. Why?'

'There was a wolf, dog and stag on it.'

Remus pale and tensed up.

'Do you know what it means?' asked Arabella.

'No,' said Remus instantly. 'You should go back. It's getting late.'

Arabella left the classroom and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower, wishing she didn't mention the blanket. On her way there she ran into Professor McGonagall.

'Ah, Miss Black, here you go,' she handed over Arabella the blanket. 'There's absolutely nothing wrong with it, but we did find a heating charm on it. Nothing you should worry about.'

'Thanks Professor,' said Arabella.

Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week. This meant that with Lupin's anti-Dementor classes, which in themselves were more draining than six Quidditch practices, Harry had just one night a week to do all his homework. Even so, he was not showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her. Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.

'How's she doing it?' Ron muttered to Harry and Arabella one evening as they sat there finishing a nasty essay on Undetectable Poisons for Snape. Harry and Arabella looked up. Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.

'Doing what?'

'Getting to all her classes!' Ron said. 'I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't've been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie McMillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them either! You share the same dormitory with her, Arabella, how does she do it?'

'I never asked. She really doesn't come up until I've fallen asleep and in the morning she's the first one to leave, so I never get the chance to talk to her,' said Arabella.

Harry didn't have time to fathom the mystery of Hermione's impossible schedule at the moment; he really needed to get on with Snape's essay. Two seconds later, however, he was interrupted again, this time by Wood.

'Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She — er — got a bit shirty with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first.' Wood shook his head in disbelief. 'Honestly, the way she was yelling at me…you'd think I'd said something terrible. Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it…' He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. 'As long as necessary, Wood'…I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form at the back of Which Broomstick…you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got.'

'I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good,' said Harry flatly.

January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Harry still hadn't ordered a new broom. He was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson, Ron and Arabella standing hopefully at his shoulder, Hermione rushing past with her face averted.

'No, Potter, you can't have it back yet,' Professor McGonagall told him the twelfth time this happened, before he'd even opened his mouth. 'We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall tell you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me.'

To make matters even worse, Harry's anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as he had hoped. Several sessions on, he was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Boggart-Dementor approached him, but his Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semitransparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it there. Harry felt angry with himself, guilty about his secret desire to hear his parents' voices again.

'You're expecting too much of yourself,' said Professor Lupin, sternly in their fourth week of practice. 'For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?'

'I thought a Patronus would — charge the Dementors down or something,' said Harry dispiritedly. 'Make them disappear —'

'The true Patronus does do that,' said Lupin. 'But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time. If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground.'

Arabella wasn't getting any better either. Before she was able to conjure up a blurry form, now she was lucky of any wisps of silver gas would come out. Nothing good enough to drive the Dementors away.

'I have complete confidence in both of you,' said Lupin, smiling. 'Here — you've earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks. Harry won't have tried it before —'

He pulled three bottles out of his briefcase.

'Butterbeer!' said Harry, without thinking. 'Yeah, I like that stuff!'

Lupin raised an eyebrow.

'Me, Ron and Hermione have gotten him some from Hogsmeade,' said Arabella quickly.

'I see,' said Lupin, though he still looked slightly suspicious. 'Well — let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher…' he added hastily.

'Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor,' said Arabella, winking at Remus as she drank her butterbear.

They drank the butterbeer in silence, until Harry voiced something he'd been wondering for a while.

'What's under a Dementor's hood?'

Professor Lupin lowered his bottle thoughtfully.

'Hmmm…well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon.'

'What's that?'

'They call it the Dementor's Kiss,' said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile. 'It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and — and suck out his soul.'

Harry accidentally spat out a bit of butterbeer.

'What — they kill —?'

'Oh no,' said Lupin. 'Much worse than that. You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no…anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever…lost.'

Lupin drank a little more butterbeer, then said, 'It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him.'

'Wait –,' said Arabella, slightly choking on her butterbear. 'What?!'

'He's going to have the Dementor's Kiss performed on him,' said Lupin.

'He deserves it,' Harry said suddenly.

'You think so?' said Lupin lightly. 'Do you really think anyone deserves that?'

'Yes,' said Harry defiantly. 'For…for some things…'

'Nobody deserves it,' said Arabella in a low voice.

Harry half wished that he hadn't asked what was under a Dementor's hood, the answer had been so horrible, and he was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you that he walked headlong into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs.

'Do watch where you're going, Potter!'

'Sorry, Professor —'

'I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room, Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all — you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter…'

Harry's jaw dropped. She was holding out his Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.

'I can have it back?' Harry said weakly. 'Seriously?'

'Seriously,' said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling. 'I daresay you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you? And Potter —do try and win, won't you? Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night…'

Professor McGonagall walked away, leaving Harry to look at the Firebolt with his eyes wide open.

'Congratulation!' said Arabella, gleefully.

Speechless, Harry carried the Firebolt back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower. As he turned a corner, he saw Ron dashing toward him, grinning from ear to ear.

'She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?'

'Yeah…anything…' said Harry, his heart lighter than it had been in a month. 'You know what — we should make up with Hermione…She was only trying to help…'

'Yeah, all right,' said Ron. 'She's in the common room now working — for a change.'

They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.

'I wrote them down!' Neville was saying tearfully. 'But I must've dropped them somewhere!'

'A likely tale!' roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Harry, Arabella and Ron: 'Good even, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!'

'Oh, shut up,' said Ron as he and Harry drew level with Neville.

'I've lost the passwords!' Neville told them miserably. 'I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!'

'Oddsbdkins,' said Arabella to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room.

There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Harry was surrounded by people exclaiming over his Firebolt.

'Where'd you get it, Harry?'

'Will you let me have a go?'

'Have you ridden it yet, Harry?'

'Ravenclaw'll have no chance, they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!'

'Can I just hold it, Harry?'

After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was Passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed and Harry, Arabella and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them, bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes. Harry, Arabella and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up.

'I got it back,' said Harry, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.

'See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!' said Ron.

'Well — there might have been!' said Hermione. 'I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!'

'Yeah, I suppose so,' said Harry. 'I'd better put it upstairs.'

'I'll take it!' said Ron eagerly. 'I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic.'

He took the Firebolt and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase.

'Can we sit down?' asked Arabella.

'I suppose so,' said Hermione, moving a great stack of parchment off a chair.

Harry looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay ('Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity') and at the rune translation Hermione was now poring over.

'How are you getting through all this stuff?' Harry asked her.

'Oh, well — you know — working hard,' said Hermione. Close-up, Harry saw that she looked almost as tired as Lupin.

'Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?' Arabella asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary.

'I couldn't do that!' said Hermione, looking scandalized.

'Arithmancy looks terrible,' said Harry, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart.

'Oh no, it's wonderful!' said Hermione earnestly. 'It's my favorite subject! It's —'

But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, they never found out. At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder — and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bedsheet.

'LOOK!' he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. 'LOOK!' he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.

'Ron, what —?'

'SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!'

Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry and Arabella looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like-

'BLOOD!' Ron yelled into the stunned silence. 'HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?'

'N — no,' said Hermione in a trembling voice.

Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione, Harry and Arabella leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella.**

****There's a poll on my profile page, if you could go there and vote, I would really appreciate it! It's for the next book and I would like your input on it. The poll will close when I get close to that chapter.****

Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw

It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Each was so angry with the other that Harry and Arabella couldn't see how they'd ever make up.

Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds. Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie.

Personally, Harry and Arabella were sure the Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, and when they tried to point out to Hermione that the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with them too.

'Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!' she said shrilly. 'First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, everything's my fault, isn't it! Just leave me alone I've got a lot of work to do!'

Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed.

'Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was,' said Fred bracingly. 'And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly — one swallow — he probably didn't feel a thing.'

'Fred!' said Ginny indignantly.

'All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself,' said George.

'He bit Goyle for us once!' Ron said miserably. 'Remember, Harry?'

'Yeah, that's true,' said Harry.

'Yeah, his finest hour,' said Arabella, rolling her eyes.

'Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?' said Fred, unable to keep a straight face.

In their last attempt to cheer Ron up, Harry and Arabella persuaded him to come along to the Gryffindor team's final practice before the Ravenclaw match so he could have a ride on one of their Firebolts after they'd finished. This did seem to take Ron's mind off Scabbers for a moment ('Great! Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?') so they set off for the Quidditch field together.

Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep an eye on Harry and Arabella, was just as impressed with the Firebolt as everyone else had been. She took it in her hands before takeoff and gave them the benefit of her professional opinion.

'Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end — you often find they develop a drag after a few years. They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows — a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too…'

She continued in this vein for some time, until Wood said, 'Er — Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Harry has the Firebolt back? We need to practice…'

'Oh — right — here you are, then, Potter,' said Madam Hooch. 'I'll sit over here with Weasley…'

She and Ron left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match.

'Harry, I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. She's a fourth year, and she's pretty good…I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries…' Wood scowled his displeasure that Cho Chang had made a full recovery, then said, 'On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt.'

He gave Harry's broom a look of fervent admiration, then said, 'Okay, everyone, let's go —'

And at long last, Arabella mounted her Firebolt, and kicked off from the ground.

It was better than she had expected. The Firebolt turned at the slightest touch and it sped across the field that the stadium turned into blur. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

'Arabella!' said Angelina, as she passed the Quaffle to her.

Arabella caught it and passed it to Katie, who scored against Wood.

It was the best practice ever. The team, inspired by the presence of two Firebolts, performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make, which, as George pointed out, was a first.

'I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!' said Wood. 'Not unless —you two have sorted out your Dementor problem, haven't you?'

'Yeah,' said Harry and Arabella.

'The Dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic,' said Fred confidently.

'Well, let's hope not,' said Wood. 'Anyway — good work, everyone. Let's get back to the tower…turn in early…'

'We're staying out for a bit; Ron wants a go on the Firebolt,' Harry told Wood, and while the rest of the team headed off to the locker rooms, Harry strode over to Ron, who vaulted the barrier to the stands and came to meet him. Arabella was up in the air again. Madam Hooch had fallen asleep in her seat.

'Here you go,' said Harry, handing Ron the Firebolt.

Ron, an expression of ecstasy on his face, mounted the broom and zoomed off into the gathering darkness while Harry walked around the edge of the field, watching him and Arabella chase each other. Night had fallen before Madam Hooch awoke with a start, told Harry, Arabella and Ron off for not waking her, and insisted that they go back to the castle.

Harry and Arabella shouldered their Firebolts and they and Ron walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolt's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration, and its pinpoint turning. They were halfway toward the castle when Harry, glancing to his left, saw something that made his heart turn over — a pair of eyes, gleaming out of the darkness.

Harry stopped dead, his heart banging against his ribs.

'What's the matter?' said Ron.

Harry pointed. Ron pulled out his wand and muttered, 'Lumos!'

A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree, and illuminated its branches; there, crouching among the budding leaves, was Crookshanks.

'Get out of here!' Ron roared, and he stooped down and seized a stone lying on the grass, but before he could do anything else, Crookshanks had vanished with one swish of his long ginger tail.

'See?' Ron said furiously, chucking the stone down again. 'She's still letting him wander about wherever he wants — probably washing down Scabbers with a couple of birds now…'

Harry didn't say anything. He took a deep breath as relief seeped through him; he had been sure for a moment that those eyes had belonged to the Grim. They set off for the castle once more. Slightly ashamed of his moment of panic, Harry didn't say anything to Ron or Arabella— nor did he look left or right until they had reached the well lit entrance hall.

Arabella went down to breakfast the next morning by herself. As she entered the Great Hall, there had already been a great deal of excited muttering. It increased as Arabella entered and saw that she had a Firebolt in her hands. Arabella turned towards the Slytherin table and saw to her satisfaction that Malfoy was looking flabbergasted.

'Arabella!' called out Wood. 'Arebella! Over here!'

Arabella walked over to the Gryffindor table where the whole team was eating.

'Put it here, Arabella,' said Wood, laying her broom in the middle of the table next to Harry's.

Arabella took a seat next to Harry and started to eat some toast when a cold, drawling voice spoke.

'Sure you can manage that broom, Black?'

Malfoy came to have a closer look, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

'Yeah, reckon so,' said Arabella casually.

'Got plenty of special features, doesn't it, Potter?' said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. 'Shame it doesn't come with a parachute — in case you get too near a Dementor.'

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

'Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy,' said Harry. 'Then it could catch the Snitch for you.'

The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether it was a real Firebolt or not.

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. Arabella took off her black school robes, removed her wand and stuck it inside the t-shirt she was wearing under her Quidditch robes. Once she was dressed, she looked out and saw the Remus was there. Once he spotted her, she gave her the thumbs up.

'You know what we've got to do,' said Wood as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. 'If we lose this match, we're out of the running, just — just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!'

They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was shorter than Harry by about a head. The teams faced each other behind their captains.

'Wood, Davies, shake hands,' Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.

'Mount your brooms…on my whistle…three — two — one —'

Arabella kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom, except for Harry's.

'They're off,' came Lee's voice, 'and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter and Arabella Black are flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship —'

'Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?' interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

'Right you are, Professor — just giving a bit of background information — the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and—'

'Jordan!'

'Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal…'

Harry streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing him closely. She kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction.

'Show her your acceleration, Harry!' Fred yelled as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Arabella.

Harry urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild, he saw it — the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.

Harry dived; Cho saw what he was doing and tore after him — Harry was speeding up, excitement flooding him; dives were his specialty, he was ten feet away —

Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere; Harry veered off course, avoiding it by an inch, and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished.

There was a great 'Ooooooh' of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.

'Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn — Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision — balance is really noticeable in these long —'

'JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!'

One of the Ravenclaw Chasers managed to get the Quaffle, Arabella zoomed around him. He was shocked by her speed that he managed to let the ball slip from his hands. Angelina caught it, passed it to Arabella and she scored against the Keeper. Gryffindor crowd went wild.

Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field frantically — a glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings — the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post…

Harry accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead — but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking him —

'HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!' Wood roared as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. 'KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!'

Harry turned and caught sight of Cho; she was grinning. The Snitch had vanished again. Harry turned his Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cho following him…She'd decided to mark him rather than search for the Snitch herself…All right, then…if she wanted to tail him, she'd have to take the consequences…

He dived again, and Cho, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow; Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply; she hurtled downward; he rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time — the Snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end.

He accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second — then —

'Oh!' screamed Cho, pointing.

Distracted, Harry looked down.

Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at him.

He didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of his robes, he whipped out his wand and roared, 'Expecto patronum!'

Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. He knew it had shot directly at the Dementors but didn't pause to watch; his mind still miraculously clear, he looked ahead — he was nearly there. He stretched out the hand still grasping his wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harry turned around in midair and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him; next moment, the whole team was hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled off his broom. Down below he could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd.

'That's my boy!' Wood kept yelling. Angelina and Katie had all kissed Harry; Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off. In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. Harry got off his broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field, Ron in the lead. Before he knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.

'Yes!' Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. 'Yes! Yes!'

'Well done, Harry!' said Percy, looking delighted. 'Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me —'

'Good for you, Harry!' roared Seamus.

'Ruddy brilliant!' boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.

'That was quite some Patronus,' said a voice in Harry's ear.

Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.

'The Dementors didn't affect me at all!' Harry said excitedly. 'I didn't feel a thing!'

'That would be because they — er — weren't Dementors,' said Professor Lupin. 'Come and see —'

He led Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.

'You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright,' said Lupin.

Harry stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes. It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

'An unworthy trick!' she was shouting. 'A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!'

'Harry!' called out Arabella, and she ran to Harry, throwing her arms around him.

'You did it!' she yelled.

Ron made his way over to them and doubled over in laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to remove himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.

'Come on, Harry!' said George, fighting his way over. 'Party! Gryffindor common room, now!'

'Right,' said Harry, and feeling happier than he had in ages, he and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.

It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

'How did you do that?' squealed Angelina as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

'With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs,' Fred whispered to Harry and Arabella.

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles. Harry and Arabella broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.

'Did you even come to the match?' Harry asked her.

'Of course I did,' said Hermione in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up. 'And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday.'

'Come on, Hermione, come and have some food,' Arabella said, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet.

'I can't, Arabella. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!' said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical. 'Anyway…' She glanced over at Ron too. 'He doesn't want me to join in.'

'You don't know that,' said Arabella, uncertain.

Ron chose that moment to say loudly, 'If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them —'

Hermione burst into tears. Before Harry or Arabella could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.

'Can't you give her a break?' Arabella asked Ron hotly.

'No,' said Ron flatly. 'If she just acted like she was sorry — but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something.'

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, Harry climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of his four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt himself almost instantly drifting off to sleep…

Arabella said goodnight to Harry and Ron and walked upstairs to her dormitory. When she got there, Hermione was already fast asleep. She looked a bit cold and Arabella tucked her in properly before she went to bed.

She had an amazing dream that night. She was flying on her Firebolt near the clouds. When she got closer to the ground, she saw a Chocolate Fountain. She was getting closer to it –

'AAARRGGHH! NOOO!'

Arabella woke up suddenly as though she was hit by a bucket of cold water.

'What's going on?' came Lavender's voice.

Arabella got out of her bed and walked to the common room, trying to see what was going on. There were already some people there.

'Who shouted?'

'What're you doing?'

The common room's fire was still lit up.

'Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?'

'I'm telling you, I saw him!'

'What's all the noise?'

'Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!'

Behind her, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati came down, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning.

'Excellent, are we carrying on?' said Fred brightly.

'Everyone back upstairs!' said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

'Perce — Sirius Black!' said Ron faintly. 'In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!'

The common room went very still. Most of them turned to look at Arabella, who had gone very still.

'Nonsense!' said Percy, looking startled. 'You had too much to eat, Ron — had a nightmare—'

'I'm telling you —'

'Now, really, enough's enough!'

Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.

'I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!'

'I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!' said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. 'I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare —'

'IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!' Ron yelled. 'PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!'

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

'Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?'

'Ask him!' said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. 'Ask him if he saw —'

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. 'Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?'

'Certainly, good lady!' cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

'You — you did?' said Professor McGonagall. 'But — but the password!'

'He had 'em!' said Sir Cadogan proudly. 'Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!'

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd.

She was white as chalk.

'Which person,' she said, her voice shaking, 'which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?'

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. Snape's Grudge

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella.**

****There's a poll on my profile page, if you could go there and vote, I would really appreciate it! It's for the next book and I would like your input on it. The poll will close when I get close to that chapter.****

Snape's Grudge

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.

Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick was teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was going up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Arabella noticed that the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked.

It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they — and now Arabella, Harry, Ron, and Hermione — were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.

'Do you think we should tell someone?' Arabella asked Harry and Ron.

'We know he's not coming in through Honeyduke's,' said Ron dismissively. 'We'd've heard if the shop had been broken into.'

Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Harry, and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience. Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.

'…I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know? But then there was this draft…I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down…I rolled over…and I saw him standing over me…like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair…holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches…and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he scampered.

'Why, though?' Ron added to Harry and Arabella as the group of second year girls who had been listening to his chilling tale departed. 'Why did he run?'

Arabella had been wondering the same thing. Why did Sirius Black go to Ron's bed instead of Harry's? Did he try to go see her but couldn't get past the enchantments on the stairs?

'He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up,' said Harry thoughtfully. 'He'd've had to kill the whole house to get back through the portrait hole…then he would've met the teachers…'

Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him. None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast — a Howler.

Neville made a run for it. Harry was feeling to sorry for Neville to notice that he had a letter too. Hedwig got his attention by nipping him sharply on the wrist.

'Ouch! Oh — thanks, Hedwig.'

Harry tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes. The note inside said:

_Dear Harry, Ron and Arabella,_

_How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six? I'll come collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN._

_Cheers,_

_Hagrid_

'He probably wants to hear all about Black!' said Ron.

So at six o'clock that afternoon, Harry, Ron and Arabella left Gryffindor Tower, passed the security trolls at a run, and headed down to the entrance hall.

Hagrid was already waiting for them.

'All right, Hagrid!' said Ron. 'S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?'

'I've already heard all abou' it,' said Hagrid, opening the front doors and leading them outside.

'Oh,' said Ron, looking slightly put out.

The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets. Averting his eyes from this unpleasant sight, Harry saw a gigantic, hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow-and-orange tie hanging from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door.

What are they for, Hagrid?' said Harry.

'Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures,' said Hagrid. 'This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus…'

Harry felt a nasty pang of guilt. He had completely forgotten that Buckbeak's trial was so near, and judging by the uneasy look on Ron and Arabella's faces, they had too. They had also forgotten their promise about helping him prepare Buckbeak's defense; the arrival of the Firebolts had driven it clean out of their minds.

Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of Bath buns but they knew better than to accept; they had had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking.

'I got somethin' ter discuss with you two,' said Hagrid, sitting himself between them and looking uncharacteristically serious.

'What?' said Harry.

'Hermione,' said Hagrid.

'What about her?' said Ron.

'She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas. Bin feelin' lonely. Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat —'

'– ate Scabbers!' Ron interjected angrily.

'Because her cat acted like all cats do,' Hagrid continued doggedly. 'She's cried a fair few times, yeh know. Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do. Still found time ter help me with Buckbeak's case, mind…She's found some really good stuff fer me…reckon he'll stand a good chance now…'

'Hagrid, we should've helped as well — sorry —' Arabella began awkwardly.

'I'm not blamin' yeh!' said Hagrid, waving Arabe;lla's apology aside. 'Gawd knows yeh've had enough ter be getting' on with. I've seen yeh practicin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night — but I gotta tell yeh, I thought you three'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all.'

They all exchanged uncomfortable looks.

'Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron. She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' you three not talkin' to her —'

'If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!' Ron said angrily. 'But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!'

'Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets,' said Hagrid wisely. Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow. They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup. At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle.

A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room.

'Hogsmeade, next weekend!' said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. 'What d'you reckon?' he added quietly to Harry as they went to sit down.

'Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes…' Harry said, even more quietly.

'Harry!' said a voice in his right ear. Harry started and looked around at Hermione, who was sitting at the table right behind them and clearing a space in the wall of books that had been hiding her.

'Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again…I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!' said Hermione.

'Can you hear someone talking, Harry?' growled Ron, not looking at Hermione.

'Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to you! I mean it, I'll tell —'

'So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!' said Ron furiously. 'Haven't you done enough damage this year?'

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on Ron's face, gathered up Crookshanks, and hurried away toward the girls' dormitories.

'So how about it?' Ron said to Harry as though there had been no interruption. 'Come on, last time we went you didn't see anything. You haven't even been inside Zonko's yet!'

Harry looked around to check that Hermione was well out of earshot.

'Okay,' he said. 'But I'm taking the Invisibility Cloak this time.'

On Saturday morning, Harry packed his Invisibility Cloak in is bag and went down to breakfast with everyone else. Arabella snuck him the Marauder's Map while she was eating some bacon. Hermione kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at him, but he avoided her eye and was careful to let her see him walking back up the marble staircase in the entrance hall as everybody else proceeded to the front doors.

'Bye!' Harry called to Ron and Arabella. 'See you when you get back!'

Ron grinned and winked.

* * *

'It's me,' Harry muttered.

'What kept you?' Ron hissed.

'Snape was hanging around.'

They set off up the High Street.

'Where are you?' Ron kept muttering out of the corner of his mouth. 'Are you still there? This feels weird…'

'Just pretend he's beside me,' said Arabella.

'I am,' muttered Harry.

They went to the post office; Ron pretended to be checking the price of an owl to Bill in Egypt so that Harry could have a good look around. The owls sat hooting softly down at him, at least three hundred of them; from Great Grays right down to tiny little Scops owls ('Local Deliveries Only'), which were so small they could have sat in the palm of Harry's hand.

Then they visited Zonko's, which was so packed with students Harry had to exercise great care not to tread on anyone and cause a panic. There were jokes and tricks to fulfill even Fred's and George's wildest dreams; Harry gave Arabella whispered orders and passed her some gold from under the cloak. They left Zonko's with their money bags considerably lighter than they had been on entering, but their pockets bulging with Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, and a Nose-Biting Teacup apiece.

The day was fine and breezy, and neither of them felt like staying indoors, so they walked past the Three Broomsticks and climbed a slope to visit the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain. It stood a little way above the rest of the village, and even in daylight was slightly creepy, with its boarded windows and dank overgrown garden.

'Even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it,' said Ron as they leaned on the fence, looking up at it. 'I asked Nearly Headless Nick…he says he's heard a very rough crowd lives here. No one can get in. Fred and George tried, obviously, but all the entrances are sealed shut…'

'It doesn't look that scary,' said Arabella.

Someone was climbing toward the house from the other side of the hill; moments later, Malfoy had appeared, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was speaking.

'…should have an owl from Father any time now. He had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm…about how I couldn't use it for three months…'

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

'I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself…'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest—'…That Hippogriff's as good as dead—'

Malfoy suddenly caught sight of Arabella and Ron. His pale face split in a malevolent grin.

'What are you two doing here?'

Malfoy looked up at the crumbling house behind them.

'Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room — is that true? Or are you too house shopping for yourselves? Thinking of living together? Husband and wife, huh?'

Arabella seized the back of Ron's robes to stop him from leaping on Malfoy.

'Leave him to me,' Harry hissed in Ron's ear.

The opportunity was too perfect to miss. Harry crept silently around behind Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, bent down, and scooped a large handful of mud out of the path.

'We were just discussing your friend Hagrid,' Malfoy said to Arabella and Ron. 'Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when they cut off his Hippogriff's—'

SPLAT!

Malfoy's head jerked forward as the mud hit him; his silverblond hair was suddenly dripping in muck.

'What the —?'

Ron and Arabella held onto each other because they were laughing so hard. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around, Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean.

'What was that? Who did that?'

'Very haunted up here, isn't it?' said Ron, with the air of one commenting on the weather.

Crabbe and Goyle were looking scared. Their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape. Harry sneaked along the path, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielded some foul-smelling, green sludge.

SPLATTER!

Crabbe and Goyle caught some this time. Goyle hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of his small, dull eyes.

'It came from over there!' said Malfoy, wiping his face, and staring at a spot some six feet to the left of Harry. Crabbe blundered forward, his long arms outstretched like a zombie. Harry dodged around him, picked up a stick, and lobbed it at Crabbe's back. Harry doubled up with silent laughter as Crabbe did a kind of pirouette in midair, trying to see who had thrown it. As Ron and Arabella was the only people Crabbe could see, it was them he started toward, but Harry stuck out his leg. Crabbe stumbled — and his huge, flat foot caught the hem of Harry's cloak. Harry felt a great tug, then the cloak slid off his face.

For a split second, Malfoy stared at him.

'AAARGH!' he yelled, pointing at Harry's head. Then he turned tail and ran, at breakneck speed, back down the hill, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

Harry tugged the cloak up again, but the damage was done.

'Harry!' said Arabella, 'you have to go. Malfoy's probably going to go tell someone! You better get to the castle, quickly!'

'See you later,' said Harry, and without another word, he tore back down the path toward Hogsmeade.

'Shit,' mumbled Arabella. 'We have to go.'

'Why?' asked Ron.

'The stuff Harry's carrying, we have to explain that we got those for him a long time ago, especially the map!'

'Right, let's go,' said Ron, breaking off into a run.

* * *

Arabella and Ron burst into Snape's office, completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching their chest and sides, trying to speak.

'Gave – gave – Harry – that – stuff,' choked out Ron. 'Bought – it – in – in –'

'Zonko's – ages – ago,' huffed Arabella, her face looking red.

'Well!' said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. 'That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?' He folded up the map and tucked it inside his robes. 'Arabella, Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay – excuse us, Severus –'

The four of them walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Lupin.

'Professor, I –'

'I don't want to hear explanations,' said Lupin shortly. He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. 'I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it's a map,' he said as Harry and Ron looked amazed. 'I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry.'

'But, Uncle Re –' started Arabella.

'Arabella, enough. I will not hear anything more on this,' said Lupin sternly. Arabella turned red and looked at her shoes.

'Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?' asked Harry.

'Because…' Lupin hesitated, 'because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining.'

'Do you know them?' said Harry, impressed.

Lupin looked at Arabella.

'Did you tell them, Arabella?' Arabella shook her head.

'We've met,' Lupin said shortly as he noticed Harry was waiting for an answer.

'Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you. Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them — gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks.'

'And, Arabella,' he continued, 'you should have told me about this the moment you saw it. What if Sirius Black saw you when you sneaking off somewhere? What if he saw Harry? The Dementors have just a big effect on you as it does to Harry. You and your mother suffered from Bellatrix; did you want the same thing to happen to Harry? Or the same thing to happen to you again?'

He walked away.

'That was a low blow,' said Arabella, tear coming to her eyes. Ron rubbed her shoulders reassuringly.

Slowly, they walked up the marble staircase. As Harry passed the one-eyed witch, he remembered the Invisibility Cloak — it was still down there, but he didn't dare go and get it.

'It's my fault,' said Ron abruptly. 'I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't've done it —'

He broke off; they reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Hermione was walking toward them. One look at her face convinced Harry that she had heard what had happened. His heart plummeted — had she told Professor McGonagall?

'Come to have a good gloat?' said Ron savagely as she stopped in front of them. 'Or have you just been to tell on us?'

'No,' said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling. 'I just thought you ought to know…Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed.'

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. The Quidditch Final

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella.**

****There's a poll on my profile page, if you could go there and vote, I would really appreciate it! It's for the next book and I would like your input on it. The poll will close when I get close to that chapter.****

The Quidditch Final

'He sent me this,' Hermione said, holding out the letter.

Arabella took it, Harry and Ron were reading over her shoulder.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky has enjoyed London._

_I won't forget all the help you gave us._

_Hagrid_

'They can't do this,' said Harry. 'They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous.'

'Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it,' said Hermione, wiping her eyes.

'Lucius Malfoy?!' said Arabella, grinding her teeth. 'What did he do? Did he threaten them?'

'You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope…Nothing will have changed.'

'Yeah, it will,' said Ron fiercely. 'You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help.'

'Oh, Ron!'

Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely. Ron, looking quite terrified, patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head. Finally, Hermione drew away.

'Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…' she sobbed.

'Oh — well — he was old,' said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him. 'And he was a bit useless. You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now.'

The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings. Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.

'S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em…'

'There's still the appeal!' said Ron fiercely. 'Don't give up yet, we're working on it!'

They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.

'S'no good, Ron,' said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. 'That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…'

Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

'Look at him blubber!'

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.

'Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?' said Malfoy. 'And he's supposed to be our teacher!'

Harry, Ron and Arabella made furious moves towards Malfoy, but Hermione got there first – SMACK!

She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Arabella, Crabbe and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

'Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul — you evil —'

'Hermione!' said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

'Get off, Ron!'

Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

'C'mon.' Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

'Hermione!' Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.

Hermione rounded off to Harry and Arabella, who took a step back from her.

'You two better beat him in the Quidditch final!' said Hermione shrilly. 'You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!'

'How was it?' asked Arabella, looking at Hermione in a new light. 'How was slapping Malfoy?'

'Fantastic,' said Hermione, smiling a bit.

'We're due in Charms,' said Ron, still goggling at Hermione. 'We'd better go.'

They hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom.

'You're late!' said Professor Flitwick reprovingly as Harry opened the classroom door. 'Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today, we've already divided into pairs —'

Harry, Ron and Arabella hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. Ron looked behind him.

'Where's Hermione gone?'

Harry looked around too. Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet Harry knew she had been right next to him when he had opened the door.

'She was just right beside me,' said Arabella, looking around.

'That's weird,' said Harry, staring at Ron. 'Maybe — maybe she went to the bathroom or something?'

But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson.

'She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too,' said Ron as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly — the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment.

Hermione wasn't at lunch either. By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and Harry, Ron and Arabella had started to get slightly worried.

'You don't think Malfoy did something to her?' Ron said anxiously as they hurried upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower.

They passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ('Flibbertigibbet'), and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room.

Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book. They went to sit down on either side of her. Arabella shook her awake.

'Wh — what?' said Hermione, waking with a start and staring wildly around. 'Is it time to go? W — which lesson have we got now?'

'Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes,' said Arabella. 'Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?'

'What? Oh no!' Hermione squeaked. 'I forgot to go to Charms!'

'But how could you forget?' said Harry. 'You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!'

'I don't believe it!' Hermione wailed. 'Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!'

'You know what, Hermione?' said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow. 'I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much.'

'No, I'm not!' said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag. 'I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry…I'll see you in Divination!'

Hermione joined them at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed.

'I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms! And I bet they come up in our exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!'

Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room. Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist. Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione sat down together at the same rickety table.

'I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term,' Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.

'Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry,' Harry muttered back. 'I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands.'

'Could be worse,' said Arabella. 'At least she doesn't keep telling you about the number six and doesn't tell you what it means. You know you die, she tells you that.'

'Good day to you!' said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.

'I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned,' said Professor Trelawney, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around. 'The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice.'

Hermione snorted.

'Well, honestly…'the fates have informed her'. Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!' she said, not troubling to keep her voice low. Harry, Ron and Arabella choked back laughs.

It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.

'Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art,' she said dreamily. 'I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes —' Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise — 'so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will see before the end of the class.'

As they began, Arabella felt extremely foolish for staring blankly at the crystal ball.

'Seen anything yet?' Harry asked them after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing.

'Yeah, there's a burn on this table,' said Ron, pointing. 'Someone's spilled their candle.'

'I see some red stuff,' said Arabella, narrowing her eyes to look closely at it.

'That's Ron's hair,' said Harry.

'Nevermind then,' said Arabella, putting her head on the table.

'This is such a waste of time,' Hermione hissed. 'I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms —'

Professor Trelawney rustled past.

'Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?' she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.

'I don't need help,' Ron whispered. 'It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight.'

Harry, Arabella and Hermione burst out laughing.

'Now, really!' said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. 'You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!' She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. Harry felt his heart sinking. He was sure he knew what was coming —

'There is something here!' Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. 'Something moving…but what is it?'

Arabella was willing to bet her new Firebolt that it was bad news and it was going to happen to Harry.

'My dear,' Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. 'It is here, plainer than ever before…my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer…the Gr —'

'Oh, for goodness' sake!' said Hermione loudly. 'Not that ridiculous Grim again!'

Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger.

'I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane.'

There was a moment's silence. Then —

'Fine!' said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming Unfogging the Future back into her bag. 'Fine!' she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair. 'I give up! I'm leaving!'

And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.

It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from Harry, Ron and Arabella's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.

'Ooooo!' said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start. 'Ooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!'

Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile.

'Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs…The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know…'

Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead.

'Did that just happen?' said Arabella, awestruck. 'Did our Hermione just walk out of the classroom and disrespected the teacher?'

'Yeah,' said Ron, looking awed. 'Some day Hermione's having, eh?'

'Yeah…' said Harry.

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework. Neville seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.

'Call this a holiday!' Seamus roared at the common room one afternoon. 'The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?'

But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.

Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal. When he wasn't doing his own work, he was poring over enormously thick volumes with names like The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology and Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality. He was so absorbed, he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks.

Harry and Arabella, meanwhile, had Quidditch practice every day and had endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry, because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points.

'Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, Haven't you? You must catch the Snitch only if we're —'

'I KNOW, OLIVER!' Harry yelled.

'And remember, Arabella,' said Wood, ignoring Harry's outburst, 'you must get at least fifty points, or else Harry cannot get the Snitch. Remember, fifty –'

'Oliver Wood, if you don't shut up,' said Arabella, taking out her wand, 'I'm going to shove this straight up your –'

'Okay,' said Harry, covering Arabella's mouth, 'that's enough.'

There was a great deal of noise the night before the match. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. Angelina and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes. Harry and Arabella were sitting with Ron and Hermione.

'You're going to be fine,' Hermione told Arabella as she hugging a pillow to her chest, looking slightly sick.

'You've both got Firebolts!' said Ron.

'Yeah…' said Harry, his stomach twisting.

It came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, 'Team! Bed!'

Arabella had a horrible dream. She kept dreaming that they had replaced her last minute with a first year and they took her broom away. Then Malfoy came up to her, holding the Quidditch Cup in his hands. Arabella woke up at an instant and saw that it was still dark outside. She went back to sleep, hoping that nobody replaced her and Slytherin didn't win.

The next morning Arabella and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall to enormous applause. Both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed.

Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.

'Okay — no wind to speak of — sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it — ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff —'

Wood paced the field, staring around with the team behind him. Finally, they saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance and the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.

'Locker rooms,' said Wood tersely.

None of them spoke as they changed into their Quidditch robes.

'Okay,' said Wood, 'it's time, let's go –'

They walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Three quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like 'GO GRYFFINDOR!' and 'LIONS FOR THE CUP.' Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.

'And here are the Gryffindors!' yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. 'Potter, Bell, Johnson, Black, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years —'

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.

'And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill —'

More boos from the Slytherin crowd, though he did have a point. The entire team, except for Malfoy, were enormous.

'Captains, shake hands!' said Madam Hooch.

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

'Mount your brooms!' said Madam Hooch. 'Three…two…one…'

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry felt his hair fly back off his forehead; his nerves left him in the thrill of the flight; he glanced around, saw Malfoy on his tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.

'And it's Gryffindor in possession, Arabella Black of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Arabella! Argh, no — Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field — WHAM! — nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by — Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina — nice swerve around Montague — duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger! – SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!'

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight

'OUCH!'

Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

'Sorry!' said Flint as the crowd below booed. 'Sorry, didn't see her!'

A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

'That will do!' shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. 'Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their Chaser!'

'Come off it, Miss!' howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Arabella flew forward to take the penalty.

'Come on, Arabella!' yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. 'YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!'

Harry turned the Firebolt sharply to watch Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.

''Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!' Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. 'Superb! Very difficult to pass — very difficult indeed — YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!'

Relieved, Harry zoomed away, gazing around for the Snitch, but still making sure he caught every word of Lee's commentary. It was essential that he hold Malfoy off the Snitch until Gryffindor was more than fifty points up —

'Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession — no! Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field — THAT WAS DELIBERATE!'

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cart-wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.

'THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —'

'Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way —'

'I'm telling it like it is, Professor!'

Harry felt a huge jolt of excitement. He had seen the Snitch — it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goal posts — but he mustn't catch it yet — and if Malfoy saw it —

Faking a look of sudden concentration, Harry pulled his Firebolt around and sped off toward the Slytherin end — it worked. Malfoy went haring after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there…

WHOOSH.

The second Bludger grazed Harry's elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in. Harry had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming toward him, clubs raised — He turned the Firebolt upward at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

'Ha haaa!' yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. 'Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle — Flint alongside her — poke him in the eye, Angelina! — it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke — oh no — Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save —!'

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

'Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession —'

It was turning into the dirtiest game Harry had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Arabella with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

The Snitch had disappeared again. Malfoy was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, looking around for it once Gryffindor was fifty points ahead —

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

Madam Hooch was beside herself —

'YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!' she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. 'Gryffindor penalty!'

And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Arabella seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal — seventy-ten.

The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself hoarse — Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs. Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes following him as he soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind him.

And then he saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above him.

Harry put on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down —

Horrified, he looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back.

'You —'

Harry was angry enough to hit Malfoy, but couldn't reach — Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously. He had achieved what he'd wanted to do — the Snitch had disappeared again.

'Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics.' Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

'YOU CHEATING SCUM!' Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. 'YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B —'

Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

Arabella took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.

'Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal — Montague scores —' Lee groaned.

'Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…'

Harry was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch…

'Get out of it, Potter!' Malfoy yelled in frustration as he tried to turn and found Harry blocking him.

'Arabella Black gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Arabella, COME ON!'

Harry looked around. Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Arabella, including the Slytherin Keeper — they were all going to block her — but they forgot something. She had a Firebolt. She waited until they were all close enough before she shot upwards and flew towards the goal posts. It was a blur of red and brown as she flew by them.

'SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!'

Harry, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field.

And then he saw something to make his heart stand still. Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face — there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer — Harry urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead —

'Go! Go! Go!' Harry urged his broom. He was gaining on Malfoy — Harry flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at him — he was at Malfoy's ankles — he was level — Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom. He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and —

'YES!'

He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.

Then Wood was speeding toward him, half-blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder. Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina's and Katie's voices, 'We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!' Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

Arabella ran towards Harry, throwing her arms around him neck. Harry returned the hug, slightly picking her up. Ron and Hermione also ran towards them, beaming all the way. Arabella and Harry let go of each other and pulled them into a group hug.

Dumbledore stood waiting at the stands with the enormous Quidditch Cup. Harry walked up the stands.

If only there had been a Dementor around…As a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, as he lifted it into the air, Harry felt he could have produced the world's best Patronus.

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Professor Trelawney's Prediction

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella.**

****There's a poll on my profile page, if you could go there and vote, I would really appreciate it! It's for the next book and I would like your input on it. The poll will close when I get close to that chapter.****

Professor Trelawney's Prediction

Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying concentrate while it was bright and sunny outside.

Harry, Ron and Arabella had given up asking Hermione how she was managing to attend several classes at once, but they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw the exam schedule she had drawn up for herself. The first column read:

_Monday_

_9 o'clock, Arithmancy_

_9 o'clock, Transfiguration_

_Lunch_

_1 o'clock, Charms_

_1 o'clock, Ancient Runes_

'Hermione?' Ron said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days.

'Er — are you sure you've copied down these times right?'

'What?' snapped Hermione, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. 'Yes, of course I have.'

'Is there a point in asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?' asked Arabella.

'No,' said Hermione shortly. 'Have either of you seen my copy of Numerology and Gramatica?'

'Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading,' said Ron, but very quietly. Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment. Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione had plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid.

'Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed,' Hagrid told them, bending low on the pretense of checking that Harry's flobberworm was still alive. 'Bin cooped up too long. But still…we'll know day after tomorrow — one way or the other —'

They had Potions that afternoon, which wasn't so bad for Arabella. She managed to get her potion to thicken by the time the bell rang. Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower.

History of Magic's exam was on Wednesday morning. Arabella had forgotten the dates of the witch hunts and their leaders. She just made up some names that sounded evil. On Wednesday evening was Herbology, and then back to the common room.

On Thursday morning, their second to last exam was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus had made up an obstacle course outside in the sun, here they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a Grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a Hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new Boggart.

Harry was the first one to finish and hung around until they were all done. Arabella also did really well, even managed to fight her Boggart in the trunk. Ron managed to do really well until he reached the Hinkypunk, which confused him into doing something else. Hermione did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the Boggart in it.

After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming.

'Hermione!' said Remus, startled. 'What's the matter?'

'P-P-Professor McGonagall!' Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk. 'Sh-she said I'd failed everything!'

It took a little while to calm Hermione down. When at last she had regained a grip on herself, she, Harry, Arabella and Ron went back to the castle. Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's Boggart, but an argument was averted by the sight that met them on the top of the steps.

Cornelius Fudge, sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there staring out at the grounds. He started at the sight of Harry.

'Hello there, Harry!' he said. 'Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?'

'Yes,' said Harry. Hermione, Arabella and Ron, not being on speaking terms with the Minister of Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background.

'Lovely day,' said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake. 'Pity…pity…'

He sighed deeply and looked down at Harry.

'I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad Hippogriff. As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation, I was asked to step in.'

'Does that mean the appeal's already happened?' Ron interrupted, stepping forward.

'No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon,' said Fudge, looking curiously at Ron.

'Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!' said Ron stoutly. 'The Hippogriff might get off!'

Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was an ancient looking wizard while the other was a tall wizard with a thin black mustache. Harry gathered that they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted toward Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, 'Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this…Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?'

The black-mustached man was fingering something in his belt; Harry looked and saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Arabella nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her head toward the entrance hall.

'Why'd you stop me?' said Ron angrily as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. 'Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!'

'Ron, your dad works for the Ministry, you can't say anything that might upset him,' said Arabella.

'As long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argues his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak…' said Hermione, looking very upset.

All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happy that the end of their exams was so close. Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione however, were more worried about Hagrid and Buckbeak.

Harry's, Ron's and Arabella's last exam was Divination; Hermione's was Muggle Studies. They walked up the marble staircase together; Hermione left them on the first floor and Harry, Ron and Arabella proceeded all the way up to the seventh, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute studying.

'She's seeing us all separately,' Neville informed them as they went to sit down next to him. He had his copy of Unfogging the Future open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal gazing. 'Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?' he asked them unhappily.

'Nope,' said Ron in an offhand voice. He kept checking his watch; Harry knew that he was counting down the time until Buckbeak's appeal started.

'I need your help,' said Arabella, looking at Harry, Ron and Neville. 'What does the number six mean? She keeps mentioning it to me. If I could use that in the exam, it will really be good.'

'I dunno,' said Ron.

'Come on, Ron,' said Arabella. 'Think.'

'Maybe,' said Ron, trying to think of something, 'it's the number of kids you're going to have?'

'What?!' said Arabella, looking stunned. 'Are you joking?'

'Arabella Black,' said a misty voice from over their head. Arabella took one last look at Harry and Ron, and then she climbed the silver ladder.

The tower room was hotter than ever before. Arabella walked to the table where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for her with a large crystal ball.

'Good day, my dear,' she said softly. 'If you would kindly gaze into the Orb… Take your time, now… then tell me what you see within it…'

Arabella bent over the crystal ball and stared, stared as long and hard as she could, but nothing happened. All she kept thinking about was the last thing Ron said to her.

'Well?' Professor Trelawney prompted delicately. 'What do you see?'

'Well… um… I see some figure,' said Arabella.

'How many?' whispered Professor Trelawney.

'Er… six?' said Arabella, looking at her. _Damn you Ron. _

'Excellent!' said Professor Trelawney, writing something on a parchment. 'Do you see yourself in there?'

'Um, no?'

'You do not see yourself, caring for them? Loving them?'

'I'm not there,' said Arabella, firmly.

'Are you quite sure?' said Professor Trelawney, sounding disappointed.

'Yes, I'm sure,' said Arabella again.

'Do they look like you?'

Arabella decided that they only way she would be able to leave the room fast was that she made something up that Trelawney would like to hear, and fast.

'The smallest one looks like me, except for the eyes. The one beside it doesn't look like me at all. The two beside them one looks a whole lot like me. The two older ones look very foggy and can't seem to fit in this crystal ball,' said Arabella, very quickly.

Professor Trelawney looked slightly happier than she was before.

'Very well dear, you did your best. That's what counts in the end.'

Arabella picked up her bag, turned around and climbed down the ladder.

'How did it go?' asked Ron. This seemed to be the wrong thing for him to say as Arabella started to hit every inch she could reach of him.

'This is all your fault,' said Arabella, each word with a hit.

'Ow – hey, - come on – Stop it!' said Ron, as his efforts of trying to dodge her failed.

'All I kept thinking about was what you said to me before I went in.'

'What did you do?' asked Harry.

'I actually listened to Ron,' she pointed at him. 'She seemed to buy some of it towards the end. After I disagreed with her about some stuff in the beginning, I started to say the things she wanted to hear.'

'So you just made it all up?' asked Neville, who was looking a bit terrified.

'Yeah,' said Arabella. 'I'll see you guys in the common room later.'

'See ya,' said Harry and Ron.

Arabella walked back to the common room very slowly.

_What a stupid exam _

When she entered the common room, it was mostly deserted. She sat down on the couch near the fireplace, waiting for everyone to come back.

After half an hour, Hermione came back from her Muggle Studies exam.

'How was it?' asked Arabella as Hermione took a seat next to her.

'Really good, first one to finish. You?'

'Rubbish, but I think she bought some of it.'

'You made it up?' said Hermione.

'Yeah,' said Arabella. 'I just said that I saw six figures and some looked like me.'

'You should really drop that class,' said Hermione.

At that moment, Ron came through the portrait hole.

'Hey, how'd it go?' asked Arabella.

'Rubbish,' said Ron. 'Couldn't see anything so I made it all up. Don't thing she believed me though.'

'Shame,' said Hermione, looking bored. 'You too should have dro –'

There was a tapping noise coming from behind them. Arabella turned around and saw an owl tapping at the window. She got up, opened the window and got the letter from the owl. On the seal it read their names, but it was hardly legible.

Arabella opened the envelope and tried her best to read it with all the tears splattered all over it.

_Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset. Nothing you can do. Don't come down. I don't want you to see it._

_Hagrid_

'Oh no,' said Arabella, lightly clapping her hand to her mouth. 'Guys, read this.'

Ron took the letter from Arabella's hand, he and Hermione both read it.

'But they can't do this!' said Ron, looked furious.

'They've already made up their minds,' said Arabella, closing her eyes, wishing this wasn't happening to Hagrid.

They all sat there in silence, wishing this was all just a dream. The portrait hole opened and Harry came running in.

'Professor Trelawney,' Harry panted, 'just told me —'

But he stopped abruptly at the sight of their faces.

'Buckbeak lost,' said Ron weakly. 'Hagrid's just sent this.'

Harry read the letter and looked up at them.

'We've got to go,' said Harry at once. 'He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!'

'Sunset, though,' said Ron, who was staring out the window ill a glazed sort of way. 'We'd never be allowed…'specially the two of you…'

Harry sank his head into his hands, thinking.

'If we only had the Invisibility Cloak…'

'Where is it?' said Hermione.

Harry told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed witch.

'…if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble,' he finished.

'That's true,' said Hermione, getting to her feet. 'If he sees you…How do you open the witch's hump again?'

'You — you tap it and say, 'Dissendium,'' said Harry. 'But —'

Hermione didn't wait for the rest of his sentence; she strode across the room, pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and vanished from sight.

'She hasn't gone to get it?' Ron said, staring after her.

She had. Hermione returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery cloak folded carefully under her robes.

'Hermione, I don't know what's gotten, into you lately!' said Ron, astounded. 'First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney —'

Hermione looked rather flattered.

'Seriously,' said Arabella, 'who are you and what have you done with the real Hermione?'

'Shut up,' said Hermione, lightly hitting Arabella's shoulder.

They went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterward. They waited in the empty chamber off the entrance hall, waiting until they were sure it was deserted. Once they heard the last door slamming, they put the cloak on. Walking very slowly so that nobody would see them, they crossed the hall in tiptoe, and then walked down the stone steps into the ground.

They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He was a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling.

'It's us,' Harry hissed. 'We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off.'

'Yeh shouldn've come!' Hagrid whispered, but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak.

Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks. He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do. This helplessness was worse to watch than tears.

'Wan' some tea?' he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.

'Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?' said Hermione hesitantly.

'I — I took him outside,' said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug. 'He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' — an' smell fresh air — before —'

Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.

'I'll do it, Hagrid,' said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.

'There's another one in the cupboard,' Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly.

'Isn't there anything anybody can do, Hagrid?' Arabella asked. 'Dumbledore –'

'He's tried,' said Hagrid. 'He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared…Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like…threatened 'em, I expect…an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's…but it'll be quick an' clean…an' I'll be beside him…'

Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort.

'Dumbledore's gonna come down while it — while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter — ter be with me. Great man, Dumbledore…'

Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears.

'We'll stay with you too, Hagrid,' she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head. 'Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'. An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway…If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble.'

Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek.

'Ron, I don't believe it — it's Scabbers!'

Ron gaped at her.

'What are you talking about?'

Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.

'Scabbers!' said Ron blankly. 'Scabbers, what are you doing here?'

He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself.

'It's okay, Scabbers!' said Ron. 'No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!'

Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment.

'They're comin'…'

Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge. Behind them came the feeble old Committee member and the executioner, Macnair.

'We have to go,' said Arabella, picking up the cloak. Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket.

'I'll let yeh out the back way,' said Hagrid.

They followed him to the door into his back garden. Harry felt strangely unreal, and even more so when he saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously.

'It's okay, Beaky,' said Hagrid softly. 'It's okay…' He turned to Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione.

'Go on,' he said. 'Get goin'.'

But they didn't move.

'Hagrid, we can't —'

'It's not right – '

'We'll tell them what really happened —'

'They can't kill him —'

'Go!' said Hagrid fiercely. 'It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!'

They had no choice. As Arabella threw the cloak over them, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight.

'Go quick,' he said hoarsely. 'Don' listen…'

And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door.

Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.

'Please, let's hurry,' Hermione whispered. 'I can't stand it, I can't bear it…'

They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged gray, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow.

Ron stopped dead.

'Oh, please, Ron,' Hermione began.

'It's Scabbers — he won't — stay put —'

Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying to sink his teeth into Ron's hand.

'Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron,' Ron hissed.

They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.

'Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!' Hermione breathed.

'Okay — Scabbers, stay put —'

They walked forward; Arabella was trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped again.

'I can't hold him — Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us —'

The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

Hermione swayed on the spot.

'They did it!' she whispered to Harry. 'I'd — don't believe it — they did it!'

**To be honest, I had no idea where I was going with Arabella's Divination exam. Thank you for reading!**


	14. cat, Rat, and Dog

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just Arabella :)**

**I've taken out the poll on my profile page because I've decided to go a different way for the fourth book. Hope it's okay.**

**Hope you like it!**

Cat, Rat, and Dog

The four of them stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak.

'Hagrid,' Harry muttered. Without thinking about what he was doing, he made to turn back, but Arabella seized his arms.

'We can't,' said Arabella, looking very pale. 'Hagrid'll be in trouble if they know we saw him…'

Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven.

'How — could — they?' she choked. 'How could they?'

'Come on,' said Ron, who was paper-white.

They set off back toward the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the cloak.

'Scabbers, keep still,' Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. 'What's the matter with you, You stupid rat? Stay still – OUCH! He bit me!'

'Ron, be quiet! Hermione whispered urgently. 'Fudge'll be out here in a minute –'

'He won't – stay – put –'

Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.

'What's the matter with him?' said Arabella.

But Harry had just seen — stinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness — Crookshanks. Whether he could see them or was following the sound of Scabbers's squeaks, Harry couldn't tell.

'Crookshanks!' Hermione moaned. 'No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!'

But the cat was getting nearer —

'Scabbers — NO!'

Too late — the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harry, Arabella or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness.

'Ron!' Hermione moaned.

They all looked at each other before they followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them as they hurtled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks.

'Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —'

There was a loud thud.

'Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —'

Harry, Arabella and Hermione almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.

'Ron — come on back under the cloak —' Hermione panted. 'Dumbledore — the Minister — they'll be coming back out in a minute—'

But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws…Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow — an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.

Arabella reached for her wand, but she was too late – the dog had made a gigantic leap and the front paws hit Harry on the chest. The dog rolled off of Harry and fastened his jaws around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, trying to seize a handful of the dog's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll.

Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. Arabella heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too. Arabella felt something hit her on her chest, like she was whipped. It hurt like hell.

Arabella took out her wand frantically and whispered 'Lumos!'

In the light, it showed the trunk of the tree. They had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were whipping back and forth, trying to stop them from getting any closer.

There, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots – Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight –

'Ron!' Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again.

All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground — but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.

'Harry – we've got to go for help –' Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.

'No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time —'

'Harry — we're never going to get through without help —'

'Watch out!' cried out Arabella.

Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.

'If that dog can get in, we can,' Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.

'Oh, help, help,' Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, 'Please…'

Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.

Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.

'Crookshanks!' Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Arabella's arm painfully hard. 'How did he know —?'

'He's friends with that dog,' said Harry grimly. 'I've seen them together. Come on — and keep your wand out —'

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Arabella and Hermione slithered down beside him.

'Where's Ron?' Hermione whispered in a terrified voice.

'This way,' said Harry, following Crookshanks, bent-back.

'Where does this tunnel come out?' Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him.

'I don't know,' said Arabella. 'It was marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it… it goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade…'

They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes…All Harry could think of was Ron and what the enormous dog might be doing to him…He was drawing breath in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch…

And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Ahead Harry could see a patch of dim light through a small opening.

He, Arabella and Hermione paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. They raised their wands to see what lay beyond.

It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

Harry glanced at Hermione and Arabella, both looked very frightened but nodded.

Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Arabella's arm again. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows.

'I think we're in the Shrieking Shack,' Hermione whispered.

Harry looked around. His eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.

'Ghosts didn't do that,' he said slowly.

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. They looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Arabella's arm was so tight she was losing feeling in his fingers.

'Hermione, please let go of my arm,' Arabella whispered. Hermione nodded and let go.

Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

They reached the dark landing.

'Nox,' they whispered and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod.

Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open.

On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.

Harry, Arabella and Hermione dashed across to him.

'Ron — are you okay?'

'Where's the dog?'

'Not a dog,' Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. 'It's a trap —'

'What —'

'He's the dog…he's an Animagus.'

Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry and Arabella turned around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

'Expelliarmus!' he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.

Harry's, Hermione's and Arabella's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Arabella.

'I thought you'd come and help your friend,' he said hoarsely.

His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it. He looked at Harry, 'Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful…it will make everything much easier…'

The taunt about his father rang in Harry's ears as though Black had bellowed it. A boiling hate erupted in Harry's chest, leaving no place for fear. For the first time in his life, he wanted his wand back in his hand, not to defend himself, but to attack…to kill. Without knowing what he was doing, he started forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of him and Arabella grabbed him and held him back…'No, Harry!' Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper; Ron, however, spoke to Black.

'If you want to kill Harry and Arabella, you'll have to kill us too!' he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.

Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.

'Lie down,' he said quietly to Ron. 'You will damage that leg even more.'

'Did you hear me?' Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright. 'You'll have to kill all four of us!'

'There'll be only one murder here tonight,' said Black, and his grin widened.

'Why's that?' Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Arabella. 'Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew…What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?'

'Harry!' Hermione whimpered. 'Be quiet!'

'HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!' Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Arabella's restraint and lunged forward —

He had forgotten about magic — he had forgotten that he was short and skinny and thirteen, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man — all Harry knew was that he wanted to hurt Black as badly as he could and that he didn't care how much he got hurt in return —

Perhaps it was the shock of Harry doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time — one of Harry's hands fastened over his wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall —

'Harry!' yelled Arabella, rushing towards them, trying to break them apart. There was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Arabella's face by inches. Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling.

Harry felt the shrunken arm under his fingers twisting madly, but he clung on, his other hand punching every part of Black it could find.

But Black's free hand had found Harry's throat

'No,' he hissed, 'I've waited too long —'

The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew.

Then he saw Hermione's and Arabella's foot swinging out of nowhere. Black let go of Harry with a grunt of pain; Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand and Harry heard a faint clatter –

He fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw his own wand rolling across the floor; he threw himself toward it but

'Argh!'

Crookshanks had joined the fray; both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Harry's arm; Harry threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted toward Harry's wand —

'NO YOU DON'T!' roared Harry, and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made the cat leap aside, spitting; Harry snatched up his wand and turned — 'Get out of the way!' he shouted at Ron, Arabella and Hermione.

Arabella turned away, snatching her, Hermione's and Ron's wands. She gave them to Hermione and turned around to see Black.

Harry walked slowly towards Black his wand pointing at Black's heart.

'Going to kill me, Harry?' he whispered.

Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.

'You killed my parents,' said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady. Arabella walked to Harry's side, slightly touching his arm.

'Don't do it, Harry,' she said in a hoarse voice. 'It's not worth it. We can bring him up to the castle. He'll be in Azkaban for the rest of his life.'

Black stared up at her out of those sunken eyes.

'No,' said Harry, shaking his head. 'That place doesn't affect him. He killed my parents. He deserves this.'

'I don't deny it,' he said very quietly. 'But if you knew the whole story.'

'The whole story?' Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. 'You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know.'

'You've got to listen to me,' Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now. 'You'll regret it if you don't…You don't understand…'

'I understand a lot better than you think,' said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. 'You never heard her, did you? My mum…trying to stop Voldemort killing me…and you did that…you did it…'

Before they could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry and Arabella. Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat.

'Get off,' he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.

But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To his right, Hermione gave a dry sob.

Harry stared down at Black and Crookshanks, his grip tightening on the wand. So what if he had to kill the cat too? It was in league with Black…If it was prepared to die, trying to protect Black, that wasn't Harry's business…If Black wanted to save it, that only proved he cared more for Crookshanks than for Harry's parents…

Harry raised the wand.

'Harry, please, listen to me,' said Arabella, not wanting him to turn into a killer. 'Don't do this.'

And then came a new sound —

Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor — someone was moving downstairs. 'WE'RE UP HERE!' Hermione screamed suddenly. 'WE'RE UP HERE — SIRIUS BLACK — QUICK!'

Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Harry gripped his wand convulsively — Do it now! said a voice in his head — but the footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Harry still hadn't done it.

The door of the room burst open and in a shower of red sparks. Arabella turned around as saw that it was Remus. His eyes flickered to Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Harry, standing there with his wand covering Black, to Arabella, standing next to Harry, and then to Black, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.

'Expelliarmus!' Lupin shouted.

Harry's and Arabella's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest.

Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice.

'Where is he, Sirius?'

Arabella took a step back and looked between Remus and Black. Who was he talking about?

Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron. Arabella looked at Ron, who was looking bewildered.

'But then…' Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, '…why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless' — Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, '— unless he was the one…unless you switched…without telling me?'

Very slowly, Black nodded.

'Moony,' Arabella interrupted, 'what's going on -?'

She never finished the question because what she saw next made her heart stop for a moment. Remus lowered his wand, his eyes fixed at Black. Remus walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.

Arabella tried to walk away, but her feet felt numb. She felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach.

'I DON'T BELIEVE IT!' Hermione screamed.

Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. 'You — you —'

'Hermione —'

'– you and him!'

'Hermione, calm down —'

'I didn't tell anyone!' Hermione shrieked. 'I've been covering up for you —'

'Hermione, listen to me, please' Lupin shouted. 'I can explain —'

Harry could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury.

'I trusted you,' he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering, out of control, 'and all the time you've been his friend!'

'You're wrong,' said Lupin. 'I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now — Let me explain…'

'NO!' Hermione screamed. 'Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too — he's a werewolf!'

There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Remus, who looked remarkably calm.

'Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione,' he said, looking back to Hermione. 'Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead or Arabella for that matter' An odd shiver passed over his face. 'But I won't deny that I am a werewolf.'

Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain. Remus made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, 'Get away from me, werewolf!'

'Ron!' exclaimed Arabella.

Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, 'How long have you known?'

'Ages,' Hermione whispered. 'Since I did Professor Snape's essay…'

'He'll be delighted,' said Lupin coolly. 'He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant…Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?'

'Both,' Hermione said quietly.

Lupin forced a laugh.

'You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione.'

'I'm not,' Hermione whispered. 'If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!'

'But they already know,' said Lupin. 'At least, the staff do.'

'Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf,' Ron gasped. 'Is he mad?'

'Some of the staff thought so,' said Lupin. 'He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy —'

'AND HE WAS WRONG!' Harry yelled. 'YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!'

He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

'I have not been helping Sirius,' said Lupin. 'If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look —'

He separated Harry's, Ron's, Arabella's and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner. Arabella caught hers.

'Moony,' said Arabella, 'what's going on?'

'Do you trust me?' said Remus. Arabella nodded.

'If you haven't been helping him,' Harry said, with a furious glance at Black, 'how did you know he was here?'

'The map,' said Lupin. 'The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it —'

'You know how to work it?' Harry said suspiciously.

'Of course I know how to work it,' said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. 'I helped write it. I'm Moony — that was my friends' nickname for me at school.'

'You wrote —?'

'The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that the four of you might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?'

He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.

'You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry—'

'How d'you know about the cloak?'

'The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…' said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again. 'The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else.'

'What?' said Harry. 'No, we weren't!'

'I couldn't believe my eyes,' said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption. 'I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?'

'No one was with us!' said Harry.

'And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black…I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow —'

'One of us!' Ron said angrily.

'No, Ron,' said Lupin. 'Two of you.'

He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron.

'Do you think I could have a look at the rat?' he said evenly.

'What?' said Ron. 'What's Scabbers got to do with it?'

'Everything,' said Lupin. 'Could I see him, please?'

Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping. Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise.

'What?' Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. 'What's my rat got to do with anything?'

'That's not a rat,' croaked Sirius Black suddenly.

'What d'you mean — of course he's a rat —'

'No, he's not,' said Lupin quietly. 'He's a wizard.'

'An Animagus,' said Black, 'by the name of Peter Pettigrew.

**Thank you for reading!**


	15. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

**HUGE disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella. **

**Well, pretty much all if it's from the book. Lots of Remus talk from the book. Nothing much I could add here. though I did add some. **

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

It took a few seconds for the statement to sink it.

'You're both mental,' said Ron.

'Ridiculous!' said Hermione faintly.

'Peter Pettigrew's dead!' said Arabella.

'He killed him twelve years ago!' said Harry, pointing at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.

'I meant to,' he growled, his yellow teeth bared, 'but little Peter got the better of me…not this time, though!'

And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.

'Sirius, NO!' Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, 'WAIT! You can't do it just like that — they need to understand — we've got to explain —'

'We can explain afterwards!' snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off. One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.

'They've — got — a — right — to — know — everything!' Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black. 'Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry — you owe Harry the truth! And Arabella, she deserves to know why her father was in prison, Sirius!'

Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.

'All right, then,' Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. 'Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…'

'You're nutter, both of you,' said Ron shakily, looking around at Harry, Arabella and Hermione for support. 'I've heard enough of this. I'm off.'

He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.

'You're going to hear me out, Ron,' he said quietly. 'Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen.'

'HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!' Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard; Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Harry caught him am pushed him back down to the bed. Then, ignoring Black, Harry turned to Lupin.

'There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die,' he said. 'A whole street full of them…'

'They didn't see what they thought they saw!' said Black savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.

'Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter,' said Lupin, nodding. 'I believed it myself — until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies…Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry.'

Harry looked down at Ron, and as their eyes met, they agreed, silently: Black and Lupin were both out of their minds.

Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly.

'But Professor Lupin…Scabbers can't be Pettigrew…it just can't be true, you know it can't…'

'Why can't it be true?' Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Grindylows.

'Because…because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall. And I looked them up when I did my homework — the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things…and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list.'

Lupin started to laugh.

'Right again, Hermione!' he said. 'But the Ministry never knew that here used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts.'

'If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus,' said Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. 'I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer.'

'All right…but you'll need to help me, Sirius,' said Lupin, 'I only know how it began…'

Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All five of them stared at it. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing.

'No one there…'

'This place is haunted!' said Ron.

'No it's not,' said Arabella, shaking her head.

'The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made my me,' said Lupin. 'That's where all of this starts — with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitter…and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…'

Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione, said, 'Shh!' She was watching Lupin very intently.

'I as a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform…I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.

'Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.

'But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…' Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. 'I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house' — Lupin looked miserably around the room, — 'the tunnel that leads to it — they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous.'

Harry couldn't see where this story was going, but he was listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers's frightened squeaking.

'My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor…Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…

'But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black…Peter Pettigrew…and, of course, your father, Harry — James Potter.

'Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her…I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth…

'And they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi.'

'My dad too?' said Harry, astounded.

'Yes, indeed,' said Lupin. 'It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it.

'Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong — one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will.'

'But how did that help you?' said Hermione, sounding puzzled.

'They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals,' said Lupin. 'A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed…Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them.'

'Hurry up, Remus,' snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.

'I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there…well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did…And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs.'

'What sort of animal -?' Harry began, but Arabella cut him off. 'You went running around the village and the grounds as a werewolf?! Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have bitten someone!'

'A thought that still haunts me,' said Lupin heavily. 'And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless — carried away with our own cleverness.

'I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course…he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…'

Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. 'All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me…and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it…so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along.'

'Snape?' said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. 'What's Snape got to do with it?'

'He's here, Sirius,' said Lupin heavily. 'He's teaching here as well.' He looked up at Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione.

'Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons…you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me —'

Black made a derisive noise.

'It served him right,' he sneered. 'Sneaking around, trying to find out what we were up to…hoping he could get us expelled…'

'Severus was very interested in where I went every month.' Lupin told Harry, Ron, Arabella and Hermione. 'We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field…anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it — if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf — but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life…Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…'

'So that's why Snape doesn't like you,' said Harry slowly, 'because he thought you were in on the joke?'

'That's right,' sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.

Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.


	16. The Servant of Lord Voldemort

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella. If I did, EVERYBODY would know, but sadly I don't :'(**

**Hope you like it!**

The Servant of Lord Voldemort

Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet. Arabella felt an electric shock pulsing through her body.

'I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow,' said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Remus's chest. 'Very useful, Potter, I thank you…'

Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. 'You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?' he said, his eyes glittering. 'I've just been to your office, Remus. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And very lucky I did…lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight.'

'Severus —' Remus began, but Snape overrode him.

'I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Remus, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout —'

'Severus, you're making a mistake,' said Remus urgently. 'You haven't heard everything — I can explain — Sirius is not here to kill —'

'Two more for Azkaban tonight,' said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. 'I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this…He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Remus…a tame werewolf —'

'You fool,' said Remus softly. 'Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?'

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Remus's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move.

'Moony!' exclaimed Arabella, dropping her knees next to him. She tried to free the ropes, but her hands were shaking too much.

With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.

'Give me a reason,' he whispered. 'Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will.'

Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

Arabella stopped what she was doing. She glanced around at the others. Harry looked shocked. Ron looked confused, still trying to keep a hold on Scabbers. Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, 'Professor Snape — it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?'

'Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school,' Snape spat. 'You, Potter, Black and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, hold your tongue.'

'But if — if there was a mistake —'

'KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!' Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged. 'DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!' A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Black's face. Hermione fell silent.

'The joke's on you again, Severus,' Black snarled. 'As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle' — he jerked his head at Ron — 'I'll come quietly…'

'Up to the castle?' said Snape silkily. 'I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black…pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay…I —'

What little color there was in Black's face left it.

'You — you've got to hear me out,' he croaked. 'The rat — look at the rat —'

But there was a mad glint in Snape's eyes that Arabella had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason.

'Come on, all of you,' he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Remus flew to his hands. 'I'll drag the werewolf. Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too —'

'You're pathetic,' breathed out Arabella.

Everybody stood still. Snape turned around very slowly, glaring murderously at her. Black had a sort of twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Arabella.

'What did you just say?' Snape said in a low, dangerous voice.

Arabella stood up looked at him. She had a plan. It might not be good, but it's something.

'You're pathetic,' she said, her voice rising. 'Just because the made a fool of you at school, you won't even listen to what –'

'SILENCE! I WILL LOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!' Snape shrieked, looking more furious. 'Everybody says your just like your mother, I disagree. You're exactly like your father. Just as arrogant, just as proud. You should be thanking me on your knees! You'd have died like your mother, too stupid to realise – '

Arabella took out her wand in a split second and yelled, 'Expelliarmus!' – but she wasn't the only voice that shouted. There was a blast and Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down onto the floor. He had been knocked out.

Arabella looked around. Harry, Ron and Hermione also had their wands out and tried to disarm Snape at the same time.

'You shouldn't have done that,' said Black, looking at Arabella. 'You should have left him to me…'

'Yeah,' said Arabella, not looking at him in the eyes. 'Well…'

She wasn't sure about him, but she knew she did the right thing, somewhat.

'We attacked a teacher…We attacked a teacher…' Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. 'Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble —'

Arabella looked back at Remus and managed to get him out of the bonds. He straightened up and rubbed his arms where the ropes had cut into them.

'Thank you, Arabella,' he said. 'But that was foolish.'

'I've been waiting to do that to him for a very long time,' said Arabella, giving a small shrug.

'I think it's time we offered some proof,' said Remus. 'Ron – give me Peter, please. Now.'

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

'Come off it,' he said weakly. 'Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean…' He looked up at Harry, Arabella and Hermione for support, 'Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat — there are millions of rats — how's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?'

'You know, Sirius, that's a fair question,' said Remus, turning to Black and frowning slightly.

'How did you find out where he was?'

Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others.

It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

'How did you get this?' Remus asked Black, thunderstruck.

'Fudge,' said Black. 'When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder…I knew him at once…how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts…to where Arabella and Harry were…'

'My God,' said Remus softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. 'His front paw…'

'What about it?' said Ron defiantly.

'He's got a toe missing,' said Black.

'Of course,' Remus breathed. 'So simple…so brilliant…he cut it off himself?'

'Just before he transformed,' said Black. 'When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself — and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…'

'Didn't you ever hear, Ron?' said Remus. 'The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger.'

'Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right —'

'Twelve years, in fact,' said Remus. 'Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?'

'We — we've been taking good care of him!' said Ron.

'Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?' said Remus. 'I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…'

'He's been scared of that mad cat!' said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed.

'This cat isn't mad,' said Black hoarsely. He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. 'He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me…Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me…'

'What do you mean?' breathed Hermione.

'He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't…so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me…As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table…'

To Arabella, this all seemed far-fetched, but there was a nagging feeling inside of her that said otherwise…

'But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it.' croaked Black. 'This cat — Crookshanks, did you call him? — told me Peter had left blood on the sheets…I supposed he bit himself…Well, faking his own death had worked once.'

'And why did he fake his death?' Harry said furiously. 'Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!'

'No,' said Remus, 'Harry—'

'And now you've come to finish him off!'

'Yes, I have,' said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers.

'Then Arabella should've let Snape take you!' Harry shouted.

'Harry,' said Remus hurriedly, 'don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down — but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father — Sirius tracked Peter down —'

'THAT'S NOT TRUE!' Harry yelled. 'HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!'

He was pointing at Black, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly over bright.

'Harry…I as good as killed them,' he croaked. 'I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me…I'm to blame, I know it…The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies…I realized what Peter must've done…what I'd done…'

'Enough of this,' said Remus. 'There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Ron, give me that rat.'

'What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?' Ron asked Remus tensely.

'Force him to show himself,' said Remus. 'If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him.'

Ron hesitated. Then, he held out Scabbers and Remus took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning. 'Ready, Sirius?' said Remus.

Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed. He approached Remus and the rat.

'You should go stand beside them,' said Black, looking at Arabella. She nodded before moving to stand beside Harry, but close enough to Remus.

'Together?' said Black quietly.

'I think so,' said Remus, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. 'On the count of three. One – two – THREE!'

A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly — Ron yelled — the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then —

It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.

He was a very short man. His thin colourless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who had lost a lot of weight in a short time. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Arabella saw that his eyes darted to the door and back again.

'Well, hello, Peter,' said Remus pleasantly. 'Long time, no see.'

'S – Sirius… R – Remus…' Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted towards the door. 'My friends… my old friends…'

Black's wand arm rose, but Remus seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning look, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.

'We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed –'

'Remus,' gasped Pettigrew, 'You don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…'

'So we've heard,' said Remus, more coldly. 'I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so – '

'He's come to try and kill me again!' Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, using his middle finger since his index was missing. 'He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too… You've got to help me, Remus…'

Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes.

'No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out,' said Remus.

'Sorted things out?' squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. 'I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!'

'You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?' said Remus, his brow furrowed. 'When nobody has ever done it before?'

'He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!' Pettigrew shouted shrilly. 'How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!'

Black started to laugh, a horrible, hollow laugh that filled the whole room.

'Voldemort, teach me tricks?' he said.

Pettigrew flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him.

'What, scared to hear your old master's name?' said Black. 'I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?'

'Don't know what you mean, Sirius —' muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.

'You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years,' said Black. 'You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter…They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them…I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information…and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter —'

'Don't know…what you're talking about…' said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Remus. 'You don't believe this — this madness, Remus —'

'I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat,' said Remus.

'Innocent, but scared!' squealed Pettigrew. 'If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban – the spy, Sirius Black!'

Black's face contorted in disgust and eyes flickered for a moment to Arabella.

'How dare you,' he growled, sounding suddenly like the bear sized dog he had been. 'I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter — I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us…me and Remus…and James…'

Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath.

'Me, a spy…must be out of your mind…never…don't know how you can say such a —'

'Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it,' Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. 'I thought it was the perfect plan…a bluff…Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you…It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters.'

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly.

'Professor Lupin?' said Hermione timidly. 'Can — can I say something?'

'Certainly, Hermione,' said Remus courteously.

'Well — Scabbers — I mean, this — this man — he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?'

'There!' said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. 'Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?'

'I'll tell you why,' said Black. 'Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…'

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

'Da – Siri – Padfoot,' said Arabella, looking uncomfortable.

Black jumped at being addressed by Arabella. He looked at her with an expression of pride and sadness, mostly sadness.

'How did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?'

'Thank you!' gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. 'Exactly! Precisely what I —'

But Remus silenced him with a look. Black was frowning slightly at Arabella, but not as though he was annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer.

'I don't know how I did it,' he said slowly. 'I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me…but it kept me sane and knowing who I am…helped me keep my powers…so when it all became…too much…I could transform in my cell…become a dog. Dementors can't see, you know…' He swallowed. 'They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions…They could tell that my feelings were less — less human, less complex when I was a dog…but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand…

'But then I saw Peter in that picture…I realized he was at Hogwarts with you and Harry…perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again…'

Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotized.

'…ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies…and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors…

'So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive… It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it…It wasn't a happy feeling…it was an obsession…but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog…It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused…I was thin, very thin…thin enough to slip through the bars…I swam as a dog back to the mainland…I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry…'

He looked at Harry, who didn't look away. Black turned to Arabella.

'You were an amazing flyer too. Better than your mother, anyway,' said Black, giving a sort of hollow chuckle. 'Believe me, I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them.'

Finally, Arabella believed him. She looked at Harry, who was already looking at her, and they nodded.

'No!'

Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though their nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

'Sirius — it's me…it's Peter…your friend…you wouldn't —'

Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.

'There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them,' said Black.

'Remus!' Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Remus instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. 'You don't believe this — wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?'

'Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter,' said Remus. 'I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?' he said casually over Pettigrew's head.

'Forgive me, Remus,' said Black.

'Not at all, Padfoot, old friend,' said Remus, who was now rolling up his sleeves. 'And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?'

'Of course,' said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. 'Shall we kill him together?'

'Yes, I think so,' said Remus grimly.

'You wouldn't…you won't…' gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron.

'Ron…haven't I been a good friend…a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you…you're on my side, aren't you?'

But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.

'I let you sleep in my bed!' he said.

'Kind boy…kind master…' Pettigrew crawled toward Ron 'You won't let them do it…I was your rat…I was a good pet…'

'If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter,' said Black harshly.

Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.

'Sweet girl…clever girl…you — you won't let them…Help me…'

Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry.

'Harry…Harry…you look just like your father…just like him…'

'HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?' roared Black. 'HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?'

Pettigrew turned to his last hope, Arabella.

'Arabella… please, your mother wouldn't want this to happen… She was always so kind… She had a gentle heart…'

Arabella snapped. She drew back her hand and punched Pettigrew in the face, hitting his left eye. He fell back.

'How – how dare – don't you ever -' said Arabella, fuming. She tried to hit Pettigrew again, but Remus was holding her back. She was struggling against him, but Remus had a firm grip on her.

Black held up Pettigrew up by the neck, his face red with fury.

'Never,' he said in a low dangerous voice that sounding every bit like a killer, 'talk about Kassandra. You have no right. She was always kind to you, always patient with you.' He was eyed Pettigrew critically, his grip loosened a bit. 'You loved her, didn't you? I never believed it, but you did.' His grip tightened. 'What the hell did you think was going to happen after I went to Azkaban and you got off scot free? You were going to make a move on her and, what? Hope she fell in love with you? You really are pathetic.'

Black threw Pettigrew to the nearest wall. He sat on the floor, twitching with terror, staring up at all of them. Remus finally let go on Arabella, who calmed down a bit, and stood beside Black.

'You sold Lily and James to Voldemort,' said Remus with cold fury. 'Do you deny it?'

Pettigrew burst into tears. It was a horrible sight to watch. An oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.

'Remus, Remus, what could I have done? The Dark Lord… you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine… Even Kassandra was surprised by it, remember… I was scared, Remus, I was never brave like you and Sirius and James. I never meant it to happen… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me – '

'DON'T LIE!' bellowed Black. 'YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!'

'He — he was taking over everywhere!' gasped Pettigrew. 'Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?'

'What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?' said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. 'Only innocent lives, Peter!'

'You don't understand!' whined Pettigrew. 'He would have killed me, Sirius!'

'THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!' roared Black. 'DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!'

Black and Remus stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

'You should have realized,' said Remus, 'if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter.'

Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall.

'NO!' Harry yelled. He ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. 'You can't kill him,' he said breathlessly. 'You can't.'

Black and Remus both looked staggered.

'Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents,' Black snarled. 'This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family.'

'I know,' Harry panted. 'We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors…He can go to Azkaban…but don't kill him.'

'Harry!' gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. 'You — thank you — it's more than I deserve — thank you —'

'Get off me,' Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. 'I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because — I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers — just for you.'

No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he cluthed his chest. Black and Remus were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.

'You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry,' said Black. 'But think…think what he did…'

'He can go to Azkaban,' Harry repeated. 'If anyone deserves that place, he does…'

Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him.

'Very well,' said Remus. 'Stand aside, Harry.'

Harry hesitated.

'I'm going to tie him up,' said Remus. 'That's all, I swear.'

Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Remus's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

'But if you transform, Peter,' growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, 'we will kill you. You agree, Harry?'

Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

'Right,' said Remus, businesslike. 'Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg until we can get you to the hospital wing.'

He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, 'Ferula.' Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

'That's better,' he said. 'Thanks.'

'What about Professor Snape?' said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.

'There's nothing seriously wrong with him,' said Remus, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. 'You were just a little — overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er — perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this…'

He muttered, 'Mobilicorpus.' As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

'And two of us should be chained to this,' said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. 'Just to make sure.'

'I'll do it,' said Lupin.

'And me,' said Ron savagely, limping forward.

Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.

**Thank you for reading!**


	17. The Dementor's Kiss

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella.**

**Hope you like it :)**

The Dementor's Kiss

This was probably the strangest group of people Arabella will ever see. Crookshanks was leading the way down the stairs. Remus, Pettigrew and Ron went next, looking like entrants in a six-legged race. Mext was Snape, drifting very creepily along, held up by his own wand that was being held by Da – Siri – Padfoot. Arabella, Harry and Hermione brought up the rear.

'Do you know what this means?' Padfoot said to Arabella and Harry as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. 'Turning Pettigrew in?'

'You're free,' said Arabella.

'Yes…' said Padfoot. 'But I'm also – I don't know if anyone ever told you, Harry – I'm your godfather.'

'Yeah, I knew,' said Harry.

'Well… your parents appointed me your guardian,' said Padfoot stiffly. 'If anything happened to them… I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle… But… well… think about it. Once my name's cleared… if you wanted a… a different home…'

'What – live with you?' Harry said, accidently hitting his head on a bit of rock from the ceiling. 'Leave the Dursleys?'

'Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to,' said Padfoot quickly. 'I understand, I just thought I'd –'

'Are you insane?' said Harry. 'Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?'

Padfoot turned around to look at him; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Black didn't seem to care.

'You want to?' he said. 'You mean it?'

'Yeah, I mean it!' said Harry.

'Arabella, you'll be okay with this?' said Padfoot, looking at her.

'Yeah, of course! It'll be the two Black, a Lupin and a side of Potter,' said Arabella, throwing her right arm around Harry's shoulder. 'Moony is coming to live with is, isn't he?'

'We can't leave him homeless, now can't we,' said Black, breaking into the first real smile they had seen.

They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks went up first, who pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk. Then Remus, Pettigrew and Ron went up.

Padfoot made sure that Snape went through the hole, and then stood aside for Arabella, Harry and Hermione to pass. At last, all of them were out.

'One wrong move, Peter,' said Remus threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.

Snape collided with Remus, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped suddenly. Padfoot froze. He flung out one arm to make Arabella, Harry and Hermione stop.

Arabella looked up at the sky and, to her horror, saw that it was the full moon. She looked towards Remus, who had gone rigid and his limbs were shaking.

'Oh, my —' Hermione gasped. 'He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!'

'Run,' Padfoot whispered. 'Run. Now.'

Arabella couldn't run. Ron was chained to Remus and Pettigrew. Harry leapt forward but Padfoot caught him around the chest and threw him back.

There was a terrible snarling noise. Remus's head was lengthening, as well as his body. His shoulders were hunching, hair was sprouting on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws.

As the werewolf reared, snapping its jaw, Padfoot disappeared from their side. He had transformed into an enormous dog, which bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the chains, the dog seized it around the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew.

Arabella stood there, staring at the werewolf and the dog, trying to think of something that might help, but then Hermione screamed –

Pettigrew had dived for Remus's fallen wand, Ron, who was unsteady with his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang and Ron lay motionless on the ground.

'Expelliarmus!' Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Remus's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. 'Stay where you are!' Harry shouted, running forward.

Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. The darkness made it unable to see where he went.

There was a howl and a rumbling growl. The werewolf was taking flight into the forest.

'Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!' Harry yelled.

Padfoot was bleeding, but at Harry's words he scrambled up again and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.

Arabella, Hermione and Harry dashed over to Ron.

'What did he do to him?' Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them.

'I don't know…' said Harry.

Arabella was looking around desperately. Remus and Padfoot were both gone. They only person with them was Snape, who was still unconscious, in midair.

'We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone,' said Harry, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to think straight. 'Come —'

But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain…

'No,' whispered Arabella, staring into the direction of the voice. Without a moment's hesitation Arabella got up and ran, Harry and Hermione right behind her. The yelping seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. They ran as quickly as they could towards it.

The yelping stopped suddenly. As they reached the lakeshore, they saw why. Padfoot turned back into a man, but he was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.

'Nooo,' he moaned. 'Nooo… please…'

Then Arabella saw them. There were about a hundred Dementors, gliding around the lake towards them.

'Quick!' said Arabella, getting out her wand. 'Think of something happy!'

She raised her wand, trying to block out the faints screams she was hearing.

_I'm going to be with my Padfoot. I finally got him back. _

She thought of Padfoot, only him and said: 'Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum!'

Padfoot gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, extremely pale.

'Expecto patronum!' said Harry, trying his best. 'Hermione, come on! Expecto patronum!

'Expecto —' Hermione whispered, 'expecto — expecto —'

But she couldn't do it. The Dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around Arabella, Harry and Hermione, and were getting closer…

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' Arabella yelled. 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

A thin wisp of silver flew out of her wand, hovering above them. At the same time, Hermione collapsed next to them.

'Expecto – expecto patronum – '

Harry fell to the ground.

'Harry!' said Arabella. 'Come on, Harry! Think of something happy! Please!'

_Please, I just got him back. Don't take him away from me now. Please. _

'Expecto patronum!' Harry gasped.

'Expecto patronum!' said Arabella, as her thin shield was starting to disappear.

_He's innocent. He's innocent and we're going to live together, with Remus and Harry. We're going to be happy. We're going to be safe. _

The Dementors were closing around them. They seemed to be considering Arabella and Harry. Arabella dropped her arm and the Patronus vanished. In the fog, she tried to find Padfoot's hand. They weren't going to take him away. Not now, not ever.

The closest Dementor to her raised her both its rotting hands and lowered its hood. There were no eyes. Instead there were grey scabbed skins and a mouth.

Her grip on Padfoot's hand tightened and she looked down. She had to be strong. For Padfoot, for Remus, for Harry… _for mom. _

But a pair of strong hands gripped around Arabella's neck, forcing her to look up. She could fell its breath, husky and damaged. She could hear mother's voice screaming in her ears. As the voices grew louder, her grip tightened.

_This is how I'm going to lose my soul. My mother's voice in my ears with my father's hands in mine. _

Then she saw a slivery light glowing brighter and brighter. She fell towards the grass, Padfoot's hand still in hers. The Dementor released her. Her mother's voice was gone. The binding light seemed to have split and moved to opposite sides of the lake. It was driving the Dementors away. The two lights circled around them and they were leaving.

The air was warm again…

With all the strength she had left, Arabella moved her head up a few inches and saw two animals running away across the lake. She tried to make out what they were as they halted at the opposite side of the shore. For a moment, she thought she saw someone, no wait, two people welcoming it back. Their hands were rising, as though they were going to pat it. The one on the left seemed so familiar. So familiar that she felt her stomach do a flip.

She couldn't keep her head up. With her last breath, and the last of her strengths, her head hit the ground as she fainted.

**Thank you for reading! **


	18. Hermione's Secret

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella. **

**Hope you like it!**

Hermione's Secret

'Shocking business…shocking…miracle none of them died…never heard the like…by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape…'

'Thank you, Minister.'

'Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!'

'Thank you very much indeed, Minister.'

'Nasty cut you've got there…Black's work, I suppose?'

'As a matter of fact, it was Black's daughter, Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Minister…'

'No!'

'Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately. A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent. They weren't responsible for their actions. On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape…They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed. They've got away with a great deal before now…I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves…and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster —'

'Ah, well, Snape…Harry Potter, you know…we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned.'

'And yet — is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat him like any other student. And any other student would be suspended — at the very least — for leading his friends into such danger. Consider, Minister — against all school rules — after all the precautions put in place for his protection — out-of-bounds, at night, consorting with a werewolf and a murderer — and I have reason to believe he has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too —'

'Well, well…we shall see, Snape, we shall see…The boy has undoubtedly been foolish…'

Arabella lay listening to them with her eyes shut.

'What amazes me most is the behavior of the Dementors…you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?'

'No, Minister…by the time I had come 'round they were heading back to their positions at the entrances…'

'Extraordinary. And yet the two Blacks, and Harry, and the girl —'

'All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged the older Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and brought them all straight back to the castle.'

There was a pause. Arabella opened her eyes.

Everything seemed slightly blurred so she rubbed her eyes. She was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, Madam Pomfrey was bending over a bed, it seemed like she was taking care of Ron.

Arabella moved her head over on the pillow. In the bed on her right was Harry, and the one beside it was Hermione. They seemed to be lying still, but their eyes were open, listening to Fudge and Snape.

Madam Pomfrey now came to the table in between Arabella and Harry's bed.

'Ah, you're both awake!' she said as Harry turned to look at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate Arabella had ever seen.

Madam Pomfrey placed the chocolate on the table and began to break it apart with a small hammer.

'How's Ron?' said Arabella.

'He'll live,' said Madam Pomfrey grimly. 'As for you three, you'll be staying here until I's satisfied you're – Potter, what do you think you're doing?'

Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on, and picking up his wand.

'I need to see the headmaster,' he said.

'Potter,' said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, 'it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now – '

'WHAT?' exclaimed Arabella, jumping out of her bed and grabbing her wand. Harry and Hermione also jumped out of their beds.

Arabella's shout had been heard in the corridor outside. Next second, Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.

'What's the noise?' said Fudge. 'You three should be in bed – had they had their chocolate?' he said Madam Pomfrey anxiously.

'Minister, listen!' Harry said. 'Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's —'

But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

'Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control…'

'NO YOU HAVEN'T!' Arabella yelled. 'YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!'

'Now listen here, Miss Black,' said Fudge sternly. 'We – '

'Minister, listen, please,' Hermione said. 'I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and —'

'You see, Minister?' said Snape. 'Confunded, all of them… Black's done a very good job on them…'

'WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!' roared Arabella.

'Minister! Professor!' said Madam Pomfrey angrily. 'I must insist that you leave. They are my patients, and they should not be distressed!'

'We are not distressed, we are trying to tell they what happened!' said Harry furiously. 'If they'd just listen –'

But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large hunk of chocolate into Harry's mouth; he choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed.

'Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave.'

The door opened again. It was Dumbledore. Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again.

'Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black –'

'For heaven's sake!' said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. 'Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist —'

'My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter, Miss Black and Miss Granger,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'I have just been talking to Sirius Black —'

'I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?' spat Snape. 'Something about a rat and Pettigrew being alive—'

'That, indeed, is Black's story,' said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his halfmoon spectacles.

'And does my evidence count for nothing?' snarled Snape. 'Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds.'

'That was because you were knocked out, Professor!' said Hermione earnestly. 'You didn't arrive in time to hear.'

'Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!'

'Now, Snape,' said Fudge, startled, 'the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances —'

'I would like to speak to Harry, Arabella and Hermione alone,' said Dumbledore abruptly. 'Cornelius, Severus, Poppy — please leave us.'

'Headmaster!' sputtered Madam Pomfrey. 'They need treatment, they need rest —'

'This cannot wait,' said Dumbledore. 'I must insist.'

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her. Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.

'The Dementors should have arrived by now,' he said. 'I'll go and meet them. Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs.'

He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.

'You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?' Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.

'I wish to speak to Harry, Arabella and Hermione alone,' Dumbledore repeated.

Snape took a step toward Dumbledore.

'Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen,' he breathed. 'You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill me?'

'My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus,' said Dumbledore quietly.

Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding. It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry, Arabella and Hermione. They burst into speech at the same time.

'Professor, Black's telling the truth — we saw Pettigrew — he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf —'

'— he's a rat —'

'— Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off —'

'— Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Padfoot —'

But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.

'It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time,' he said quietly. 'There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word — and the word of three thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper.'

'Professor Lupin can tell you –' Harry said.

'Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends —'

'But —'

'Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours.'

'He hates Sirius,' Hermione said desperately. 'All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him –'

'Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady — entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife — without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence.'

'But you believe us,' said Arabella.

'Yes, I do,' said Dumbledore quietly. 'But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic… What we need is more time.'

'But –' Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. 'OH!'

'Now, pay attention,' said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. 'Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight but remember this: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law – you know what is at stake… You – must – not – be – seen.'

Arabella had no idea what was going on, and by the look on Harry's face, he didn't either. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.

'I am going to lock you in. It is –' he consulted his watch, 'five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck.'

'Good luck?' Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore.

'Three turns?' asked Arabella. 'What is he talking about? What are we supposed to do?'

But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

'Come here,' she said urgently. 'Quick!'

Arabella and Harry moved towards her, completely confused. Hermione was holding the chain out. They saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.

'Here –'

She had thrown the chain around their necks too.

'Ready?' she said breathlessly.

'Ready for what?' said Arabella.

'What are we doing?' Harry said, completely lost.

Hermione turned the hourglass over three times.

The dark ward dissolved. It seemed like they were flying very fast, backward. There was a blur of colous and shapes rushing past them. Then everything came into focus again.

Arabella was looking wildly around them. They were standing in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of sunlight was coming from the front doors.

'Hermione, what -?' said Harry, looking around them too.

'In here!' Hermione seized Arabella and Harry's arms, and dragged them across the hall to the door of a broom closet she opened it, pushed them inside, then slammed the door behind them.

'What – how – Hermione, what happened?' said Harry.

'We've gone back in time,' Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off their necks. 'Three hours back…'

'But –' started Arabella, but she was cut off.

'Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think – I think it might be us!' Hermione had her ear pressed against the cupboard door. 'Footsteps across the hall… yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!'

'Are you telling us,' Harry whispered, 'that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?'

'Yes,' said Hermione, her ear still glued to the cupboard door. 'I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than three people… and we're walking slowly because were under the Invisibility Cloak –'

She broke off, still listening intently.

'We've gone down the front steps…'

Hermione sat down on a upturned bucket, looking anxious, but Arabella and Harry want a few questions answered.

'Where did you get that hourglass thing?' said Arabella.

'It's called a Time-Turner,' Hermione whispered, 'and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies…I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But… I don't understand what Dumbledore want us to do. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?'

'There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change,' Harry said slowly. 'What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago…'

'This is three hours ago, we are walking down to Hagrid's,' said Hermione. 'We just heard ourselves leaving…'

'Dumbledore said that we could save more than one innocent life,' said Arabella, concentrating before it hit her like a ton of bricks. 'We're going to save Buckbeak!'

'But – how will that help Sirius?'

'Dumbledore said that he was in Flitwick's office, right? He also said where the window was located! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue him! They can escape together!'

From the look on Hermione's face, she was terrified.

'If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!'

'Well, we've got to try, haven't we?'' said Harry. He stood up and pressed his ear against the door. 'Doesn't sound like anyone's there… Come on, let's go.'

Harry pushed open the closet door. The entrance hall was deserted. As quietly and quickly as they could, they darted out of the closet and down the stone steps.

'If anyone's looking out of the window –' Hermione squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them.

'We'll run for it,' said Arabella, looking determined. 'Straight into the forest. We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout –'

'Okay, but we'll go around by the greenhouses!' said Hermione breathlessly. 'We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us! We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!'

Still working out what she meant, they set off at a sprint. They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow, tearing toward the shelter of the forest. They would be safe in the shadows of the trees.

'Right' gasped Hermione. 'We need to sneak over to Hagrid's… Keep out of sight…'

They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest. Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they heard a knock upon his door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. They had heard their own voices.

'It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off.'

'Yeh shouldn've come!' Hagrid whispered. He stood back, then shut the door quickly.

'This is the weirdest thing we've ever done,' Harry said fervently.

'Let's move along a bit,' Hermione whispered. 'We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!'

They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

'Now?' Harry whispered.

'No!' said Hermione. 'If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!'

'That's going to give us about sixty seconds,' said Arabella. This was starting to seem impossible.

'No!' said Hermione. 'If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!'

'We should go in there and grab Pettigrew,' said Arabella suddenly.

'No!' said Hermione in a terrified whisper. 'Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws! Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen —'

'We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!'

'Arabella, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?' said Hermione.

'Probably think I'd gone mental,' said Arabella, 'or that there was some Dark Magic involved –'

'Exactly! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself! Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time…Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!'

'Okay!' said Arabella. 'Just an idea, just thought that –'

But Hermione nudged her and pointed toward the caste, Harry looked towards it too. They had to move their heads a few inches to get a clear view of the front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member, and Macnair, the executioner, were coming down the steps.

'We're about to come out!' Hermione breathed.

And sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, Harry, Arabella, Ron and Hermione walking out of it with Hagrid. It was one of the strangest feelings Arabella had ever felt in her life, standing behind a tree and watching herself in the pumpkin patch.

'It's Okay, Beaky, it's okay…' Hagrid said to Buckbeak. Then he turned to Harry, Arabella, Ron, and Hermione. 'Go on. Get goin'.'

'Hagrid, we can't —'

'It's not right –'

'We'll tell them what really happened —'

'They can't kill him —'

'Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!'

They watched the Arabella in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over them.

'Go quick. Don' listen…'

There was a knock on Hagrid's front door, the execution party had arrived. Hagrid turned around and head back into his cabin, leaving the back do0r ajar.

'Where is the beast?' came the cold voice of Macnair.

'Out — outside,' Hagrid croaked.

They pulled their head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Backbeak. Then they heard Fudge.

'We — er — have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, You're supposed to listen too, that's procedure-'

Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.

'Wait here,' Harry whispered. 'I'll do it.'

As Fudge's voice started again, Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak.

'It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall he executed on the sixth of June at sundown—'

Careful not to blink, Harry stared up into Buckbeak's fierce orange eyes once more and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again. Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.

'…sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair…'

Arabella saw Harry's mouth move a bit, trying to get Buckbeak to cooperate.

'…as witnessed below. Hagrid, you sign here…'

Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.

'Well, let's get this over with,' said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside

Hagrid's cabin. 'Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside —' 'No, I — I wan' ter be with him…I don' wan' him ter be alone —'

Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.

Harry's mouth moved again, slightly. He tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The Hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably. They were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door.

'One moment, please, Macnair,' came Dumbledore's voice. 'You need to sign too.' The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.

Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree.

'Harry, hurry!' she mouthed.

Harry gave another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a unwilling trot. They had reached the trees…

'Quick! Quick!' Hermione moaned.

Arabella darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too, and added her weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Hermione did the same. Harry looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all.

'Stop!' he whispered. 'They might hear us!'

Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Arabella, Hermione, and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the Hippogriff seemed to be listening intently. Silence…then —

'Where is it?' said the reedy voice of the Committee member. 'Where is the beast?'

'It was tied here!' said the executioner furiously. 'I saw it! Just here!'

'How extraordinary,' said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.

'Beaky!' said Hagrid huskily.

There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger. And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.

'Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!'

Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid. Harry, Arabella and Hermione tightened their grip and dug their heels into the forest floor to stop him.

'Someone untied him!' the executioner was snarling. 'We should search the grounds, the forest.'

'Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?' said Dumbledore, still sounding amused. 'Search the skies, if you will…Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy.'

'O' — o' course, Professor,' said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. 'Come in, come in…'

Harry, Arabella and Hermione listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner, the snap of the door, and then silence once more.

'Now what?' whispered Harry, looking around.

'We have to hide in here,' said Arabella. 'We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to the window. He won't be there for another couple of hours…'

'Oh, this is going to be difficult,' said Hermione, under her breath.

'We're going to have to move,' said Harry, thinking hard. 'We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on.'

'Okay,' said Hermione, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. 'But we've got to keep out of sight remember…'

They moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of tree through which they could make out the Willow.

'There's Ron!' said Harry suddenly.

A dark figure was sprinting across the lawn and its shout echoed through the still night air.

'Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come here —'

And then they saw three more figures materialize out of nowhere. Harry watched himself, Arabella and Hermione chasing after Ron. Then he saw Ron dive.

'Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat —'

'There's Sirius!' said Harry. The great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Harry over, then seize on…

'Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?' said Harry, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots. 'Ouch — look, I just got walloped by the tree — and so did you — this is weird —'

The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.

'That was Crookshanks pressing the knot,' said Hermione.

'And there we go…' Harry muttered. 'We're in.' The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge, and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.

'Right after we'd gone down into the passage!' said Hermione. 'If only Dumbledore had come with us…'

'Macnair and Fudge would've come too,' said Harry bitterly. 'I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot…'

They watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then —

'There's Moony!' said Arabella as they saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and halting toward the Willow. Harry looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely.

They watched Remus seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting, and Remus, too, disappeared into the gap in its roots.

'If he'd only grabbed the cloak,' said Harry. 'It's just lying there…'

He turned to Arabella and Hermione.

'If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and —'

'Harry, we mustn't be seen!' said Hermione.

'How can you stand this?' he asked Hermione fiercely. 'Just standing here and watching it happen?' He hesitated. 'I'm going to grab the cloak!'

'Harry, no!'

Hermione seized the back of Harry's robes not a moment too soon. Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging from his hands.

'See?' Hermione whispered. 'See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!'

The Hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Arabella seized his ropes, straining to hold Buckbeak back. They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle. He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head dropped sadly.

Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape came charging out of them, running toward the Willow. Harry's fists clenched as they watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.

'Get your filthy hands off it,' Harry snarled under his breath.

'Shh!'

Snape seized the branch Remus had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the cloak.

'So that's it,' said Hermione quietly. 'We're all down there…and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again…'

She took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees.

'There's something I don't understand… why didn't the Dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out… there were so many of them…'

Arabella sat down, as well as Harry. They explained what they saw; how the nearest Dementors to them lowered their hoods, but then two slivery something had come across the lake and forced the Dementors to retreat.

Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time they had finished.

'But what was it?'

'A Patronus,' said Arabella. 'A really powerful one.'

'But who conjured it?'

Arabella was thinking back to the person she saw on the other side of the lake. She seemed too familiar, but impossible.

'Didn't you see what they looked like?' said Hermione eagerly. 'Was it any of the teachers?'

'No,' said Harry.

'But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those Dementors away…If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see —?'

'I think,' said Arabella, really thinking she had gone off the deep end, 'one of them was my mom.'

She looked up and saw that Hermione's mouth was fully open now. She looked at Harry and saw an understanding expression on his.

'I think it was dad. The other person,' said Harry.

Hermione was looking at them with a mixture of alarm and pity.

'Your parents – well – their dead,' she said quietly.

'I know that,' said Harry quickly.

'You think you saw their ghosts?'

'No,' said Arabella, shaking her head. 'She – they – looked solid…'

'But then –'

'Probably seeing things,' said Arabella. 'But it really looked like her…'

'I've got some photos of him,' said Harry. 'From what I could see… it looked like him…'

Hermione was still looking at them as though worried about their sanity.

'I know it sounds crazy,' said Harry flatly. He turned to look at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms. Arabella looked at the sky. The clouds were starting to move slowly away from the moon. But she wasn't thinking about the moon, or anything else.

Arabella was thinking about her mother. It seemed impossible that she might have reappeared, but she hoped it was true. She hoped that somehow her mother was really there across the lake, protecting her. Pettigrew appeared when everyone thought he was dead… couldn't her mother somehow still be alive? Couldn't Harry's father still be there too? They were friends; they could be helping their kids out together. Their figures had been too far away to see directly… yet there was a feeling, somewhere deep inside her, that said otherwise.

At last, after over an hour…

'Here we come!' Hermione whispered.

They got to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Remus, Ron, and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came Hermione… then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upward. Next came Harry, Arabella and Sirius.

'We've got to stay put,' muttered Hermione. 'We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do…'

'I'm going after Pettigrew,' said Arabella. She was about to break into a run when Hermione's right arm wrapped around Arabella's neck.

'You can't!' Hermione said angrily. Arabella shook her head and bent over, Hermione's feet lifting off the ground, and started to walk. 'Stop moving! Arabella!' Hermione wrapped her feet around Arabella's stomach, trying to squeeze it and her neck. Arabella went down on her knees, her face turning a bit red and her arms stretched out, trying to hold on to something that might help her. Unfortunately there was nothing to do so.

'I'll let go if you promise that you wouldn't go after Pettigrew,' said Hermione. Arabella nodded as best as she could. Her hand was on Hermione's arm, tapping out. Hermione let go of her.

'Christ sake Hermione. You didn't have to suffocate me,' said Arabella, rubbing on her neck.

'There goes Lupin,' whispered Harry. 'He's transforming.'

'We've got to move,' said Arabella, jumping to her feet.

'We mustn't, I keep telling you –' said Hermione.

'Not to interfere!' snapped Arabella. 'Moony is going to run into the forest, right at us!'

Hermione gasped.

'Quick!' she moaned, dashing to untie Buckbeak. 'Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The Dementors will be coming any moment —'

'Back to Hagrid's!' Harry said. 'It's empty now — come on!'

They ran as fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them…

The cabin was in sight; Harry skidded to the door, wrenched it open, and Hermione, Arabella and Buckbeak flashed past him; Harry threw himself in after them and bolted the door. Fang the boarhound barked loudly.

'Shh, Fang, it's us!' said Hermione, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quieten him. 'That was really close!' she said to Harry and Arabella.

Harry was looking out the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from here. Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. He lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings happily, and seemed ready for a nap.

'I'm going to go look outside,' said Arabella. 'If I run into Moony, I'll know what to do. I won't interfere.'

'I'll go with you,' said Harry.

'Well… okay,' said Hermione, anxiously. 'I'll wait here with Buckbeak… but be careful – there's a werewolf out there – and the Dementors.'

Harry and Arabella stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. They could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the Dementors were closing in on Sirius… They would be running to him any moment…

'Any moment now,' muttered Arabella. Harry reached over and held onto her hand. Any moment now their parents would come.

And there were the Dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake… they were moving away from where they stood, to the opposite side of the lake…

Harry and Arabella began to run. They had to know… they had to see of it was really them…

The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. They hid behind a bush, looking on. On the opposite side of the lake, they could see their attempts at a Patronus.

'Come on!' Harry muttered, staring about. 'Where are you? Dad, come on —'

Arabella was looking around. She was hoping that her mother would come out soon. Her sweet mother, who everyone always says she looked so much –

Then it hit her. She didn't see her mother. She saw herself –

Arabella let go of Harry's hand, threw herself from behind the bush and pulled out her wand.

'Harry! Quick!' she yelled. He seemed to understand her and came to stand to her left. He also pulled out his wand. And together they yelled out: 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

And out the ends of their wands burst two liver animals. They were moving away from them, across the surface of the lake. They were charging towards the Dementors. Now they were moving around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the Dementors were retreating into the darkness… they were gone.

The Patronuses turned. Arabella was staring at the one that was on the right. It was a big dog. It was shining brightly as the moon above… it was coming back to her…

It stopped just a few away from her. Slowly it made its way closer to her, as if it was scared of her reaction. It was staring at her with big, slivery eyes, then slowly lowered its head.

Arabella slowly reached out her hand, as if to pat it. 'Padfoot,' she whispered. The dog looked up before it vanished.

Arabella looked at Harry and saw that his Patronus had also vanished.

'A stag,' said Harry in a hushed voice. 'It was a stag, like my dad.'

'Mine's was a dog. It was Padfoot,' said Arabella, tears coming to her eyes. She was feeling a sensation inside herself that she could describe.

They heard hooves behind them. They turned around and saw Hermione dashing towards them, dragging Buckbeak behind her.

'What did you do?' she said furiously. 'You said you wouldn't interfere!'

'We just save our lives…' said Harry. 'Get behind this bush – I'll explain.'

Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again.

'Did anyone else see?'

'Yes,' said Arabella, throwing her hands in the air, 'haven't you been listening? Me and Harry saw ourselves, but we thought we saw out parents, but it's okay!'

'I can't believe it… You both conjured up Patronuses that drove away all those Dementors! That's very, very advanced magic.'

'I knew I could do it this time,' said Harry, 'because I'd already done it…Does that make sense?'

'I don't know — look at Snape!'

They peered around the bush at the other side of the lake. Snape had regained consciousness. He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Arabella, Hermione, and Sirius onto them. A fourth stretcher, no doubt bearing Ron, was already floating at his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away toward the castle.

'Right, it's nearly time,' said Hermione tensely, looking at her watch. 'We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing…'

They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was ferreting for worms again.

'Do you reckon he's up there yet?' said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.

'What's that?' whispered Arabella, looking at the grounds. 'Someone's coming out of the castle!'

The man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.

'Macnair!' said Harry. 'The executioner! He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it —'

Harry, Hermione and Arabella got onto Buckbeak's back. Harry pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins.

'Ready?' Harry whispered. 'Hermione, hold on to me. Arabella, hold on to her.'

He nudged Buckbeak's sides with his heels.

Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air. Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding Harry very tight around the waist; he could hear her muttering, 'Oh, no — I don't like this oh, I really don't like this —' He heard Arabella laugh a bit, but not too loudly.

Harry urged Buckbeak forward. They were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle…Harry pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Harry was trying to count the windows flashing past —

'Whoa!' he said, pulling backward as hard as he could.

Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the Hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne.

'He's there!' Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window. He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.

Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.

Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop. He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.

'Stand back!' Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand.

'Alohomora!'

Nothing happened.

'Did you honestly think that was going to work?' said Arabella in disbelief. 'They probably had spells put on the window to make sure he doesn't get out! He is a wanted criminal, you know.'

'You might want to try –' started Sirius.

'Quiet – I'm trying to think!' Hermione shouted.

'Really?' said Harry, his voice full of frustration. 'Now?'

Hermione was ignoring all of them. Arabella rolled her eyes and took out her wand. Still gripping the Hermione's robe, she pointed her wand at the window.

'Bombarda!'

The window opened, some glass breaking a bit.

'I was going to suggest that,' said Sirius, giving Arabella a smile. He looked at Buckbeak. 'How – how -?'

'Get on — there's not much time,' said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. 'You've got to get out of here — the Dementors are coming — Macnair's gone to get them.'

Sirius placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pulled himself onto Buckbeak behind Arabella.

'Okay, Buckbeak, up!' said Harry, shaking the rope. 'Up to the tower — come on.'

The Hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Harry, Arabella and Hermione slid off him at once.

'Sirius, you'd better go, quick,' Harry panted. 'They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone.'

Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.

'What happened to the other boy? Ron?' croaked Sirius.

'He's going to be okay,' said Arabella. 'He's still out of it, but he's going to be okay. Quick – go –'

But Sirius was still staring at Arabella, his eyes darting towards Harry often.

'How can I ever thank –'

'GO!' Harry, Arabella and Hermione shouted together.

Sirius wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the sky.

'We'll see each other again,' he said. 'You are – truly your father's son, Harry… And Arabella, you're just as beautiful and hot tempered as your mother. I'll see you again, my dear…'

He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry, Arabella and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more…The Hippogriff took off into the air…He and his rider became smaller and smaller as they gazed after them…then a cloud drifted across the moon…They were gone.

**Thank you for reading!**


	19. Owl Post Again

**I'm done the third book! Let's all do a victory wave! WAHO! Thank you for reading, commenting, following and putting this story as your favorite. I really appreciate it :) I'll probably start on the fourth book sometime this week. **

**Anyway, Hope you like it! **

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Arabella. **

Owl Post Again

'Guys! We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us – before Dumbledore locks the door –'

'Okay,' said Harry, tearing his eyes away from the sky and grabbing on to Arabella's arm. 'Let's go. Come on.'

They slipped through the doorway behind them and down a tightly spiraling stone staircase. As they reached the bottom of it, they heard voice. They flattened themselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Fudge and Snape. They were walking quickly along the corridor at the front of the staircase.

'…only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties,' Snape was saying. 'The Kiss will be performed immediately?'

'As soon as Macnair returns with the Dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the Daily Prophet that we've got him at last…I daresay they'll want to interview you, Snape…and once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the Prophet exactly how you saved him…'

Harry clenched his teeth. He caught a glimpse of Snape's smirk as he and Fudge passed Harry, Arabella and Hermione's hiding place. Their footsteps died away. Harry, Arabella and Hermione waited a few moments to make sure they'd really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new corridor — then they heard a cackling ahead.

'Peeves!' Harry muttered. 'In here!'

They tore into a deserted classroom to their left just in time. Peeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in good spirits, laughing his head off.

'Oh, he's horrible,' whispered Hermione, her ear to the door. 'I bet he's all excited because the Dementors are going to finish off Sirius…' She checked her watch. 'Three minutes!'

They waited until Peeves's gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again.

'What'll happen — if we don't get back inside before Dumbledore locks the door?' Harry panted.

'Let's not think about,' said Arabella.

'One minute!' said Hermione, checking her watch.

They had reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance. 'Okay – I can hear Dumbledore,' said Hermione tensely. 'Come on!'

They crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore's back appeared.

'I am going to lock you in,' they heard him saying. 'It is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck.'

Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door, and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry, Arabella and Hermione ran forward. Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long sliver mustache. 'Well?' he said quietly.

'We did it!' said Harry breathlessly. 'Sirius has gone on Buckbeak…'

Dumbledore beamed at them.

'Well done. I think –' He listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. 'Yes, I think you've gone too – get inside – I'll lock you in –'

They slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Ron, who was still lying motionless in the end bed. As the lock clicked behind them, Harry, Arabella and Hermione crept back to their own beds, Hermione tucking the Time-Turner back under her robes. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.

'Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?'

She was in a very bad mood. They thought it was best to just accept their chocolate quietly. They were waiting, listening… And then, as they took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them…

'What was that?' said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.

Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.

'Really — they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?'

Harry was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer —

'He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out —'

'HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!' Snape roared, now very close at hand. 'YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS — HAS — SOMETHING — TO — DO — WITH — BLACK – AND – POTTER!'

'Severus – be reasonable – they have been lock up –'

BAM.

The door of the hospital wing burst open.

Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. Dumbledore alone looked calm. Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself.

'OUT WITH IT, POTTER!' he bellowed. 'WHAT DID YOU DO?'

'Professor Snape!' shrieked Madam Pomfrey. 'Control yourself!'

'See here, Snape, be reasonable,' said Fudge. 'This door's been locked, we just saw —'

'THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!' Snape howled, pointing at Harry, Arabella and Hermione. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.

'Calm down, man!' Fudge barked. 'You're talking nonsense!'

'YOU DON'T KNOW THEM!' shrieked Snape. 'SHE DID IT! HE DIT IT! I KNOW THEY DID IT –'

'That will do, Severus,' said Dumbledore quietly. 'Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?'

'Of course not!' said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. 'I would have heard them!'

'Well, there you have it, Severus,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Unless you are suggesting that Harry, Arabella and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further.'

Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behavior, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.

'Fellow seems quite unbalanced,' said Fudge, staring after him. 'I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore.'

'Oh, he's not unbalanced,' said Dumbledore quietly. 'He's just suffered a severe disappointment.'

'He's not the only one!' puffed Fudge. 'The Daily Prophet's going to have a field day! We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again! All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock! Well…I'd better go and notify the Ministry…'

'And the Dementors?' said Dumbledore. 'They'll be removed from the school, I trust?'

'Oh yes, they'll have to go,' said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair. 'Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on innocent children…Completely out of control…no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight…Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…'

'Hagrid would like that,' said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry, Arabella and Hermione. As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.

There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up. They could see him sitting up, rubbing his head, looking around.

'What — what happened?' he groaned. 'Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Sirius? Where's Lupin? What's going on?'

Harry, Arabella and Hermione looked at each other.

'You explain?' said Arabella to Hermione, helping herself to more chocolate.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the hospital wing at noon the next day, it was to find an almost deserted castle. The sweltering, heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. Neither Ron, Hermione nor Arabella felt like going, however, so they and Harry wandered onto the grounds, still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were now. Sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, Harry lost the thread of the conversation as he looked across to the opposite bank. The stag had galloped toward him from there just last night…

A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see a very bleary-eyed Hagrid, mopping his sweaty face with one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs and beaming down at them.

'Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night,' he said. 'I mean, Black escapin' again, an, everythin' — but guess what?'

'What?' they said, pretending to look curious.

'Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!'

'That's wonderful!' said Hermione, giving Ron a reproving look because he looked as though he was close to laughing.

'Yeah…can't've tied him up properly,' said Hagrid, gazing happily out over the grounds. 'I was worried this mornin', mind…thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night…'

'What?' said Arabella quickly.

'Blimey, haven' yeh heard?' said Hagrid, his smile fading a little. He lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. 'Er — Snape told all the Slytherins this mornin'…Thought everyone'd know by now…Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose on the grounds las' night…He's packin' now, o' course.'

'He's packing?' said Arabella, alarmed. 'Why?'

'Leavin', isn' he?' said Hagrid, looking surprised that Harry had to ask. 'Resigned firs' thing this mornin'. Says he can't risk it happenin again.'

Arabella scrambled to her feet.

'I'm going to go see him,' she told the others.

'I'm coming too,' said Harry.

'But if he's resigned —'

'— doesn't sound like there's anything we can do —'

'I don't care. I need to see him. We'll meet you back here,' said Arabella.

Remus's office door was open. He had already packed most of his things. He was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Arabella knocked on the door.

'I saw you coming,' said Remus smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.

'We saw Hagrid,' said Arabella. 'Please tell me it's not true. You're not resigning, are you?'

'I'm afraid it's true,' said Remus. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.

'Why?' said Harry. 'The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?'

Remus crossed to the door and closed it behind them.

'No, Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives.' He sighed. 'That was the final straw for Severus. I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard. So he – er –accidently let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast.'

'You can't leave because of that!' said Arabella. 'You what if you turn into a hairy little fur ball once a month! Big deal! Lots of people – lots of girls turn into monsters once a month – I turn into a monster once a month and people are fine with that! This is nothing –'

Remus managed to stop her rant by putting his hands on her shoulders. He smiled wryly.

'This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Ara. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you… that must never happen again.'

'But you're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had! Don't go!' said Arabella. Harry was nodding his head beside her.

Remus shook his head and didn't speak. He let go of Arabella and emptied his drawers. Then, while Arabella and Harry were trying to think of a good argument to make him stay, Remus said, 'From what the headmaster told me this morning, you two saved a lot of live last night. If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned… Tell me about your Patronus.'

'How do you know about that?' said Harry.

'What else could have driven the Dementors back?'

Arabella and Harry told Remus what happened. When they finished, Remus was smiling again.

'Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed,' he said to Harry, then turned to Arabella. 'And yours was always a dog, but you already knew that. They were called Prongs and Padfoot.'

Remus threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Arabella and Harry.

'Here – I brought this from the shrieking shack last night,' he said, handing Harry back the Invisibility Cloak. 'And…' He hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map to Arabella. 'I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving this back to you as well. It's no use to me, and I daresay the two of you, Ron and Hermione will find uses for it.'

Arabella took the map and grinned.

'Why do you get the map?' said Harry, faking sadness.

'You have an Invisibility Cloak,' said Arabella, raising his eyebrows. 'Let me have something.'

Harry continued to look sad. Arabella rolled her eyes.

'You get to use the map whenever you want, as long as I get to use the cloak whenever I want. It's a good compromise,' said Arabella, sticking her hand out.

'Deal,' said Harry, smiling and shaking her hand.

There was a knock on the door. Arabella stuffed the Marauder's Map in to her pocket as Harry did the same with the Invisibility Cloak.

It was Professor Dumbledore. He didn't look surprised to see Harry and Arabella there.

'Your carriage is at the gates, Remus,' he said.

'Thank You, Headmaster.'

Remus picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank.

'Well – good-bye, Harry,' he said, smiling. 'It has been a real pleasure teaching you. I fell sure we'll meet again sometime. Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…'

'I'll come with you,' said Arabella.

'Good-bye, then, Remus,' said Dumbledore soberly. Remus shifted the Grindylow tank slightly so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Harry and a swift smile, Remus and Arabella left the office.

They walked in silence for a while. Arabella was trying to find a way to break the silence.

'I could prank him for you,' said Arabella, turning to face Remus. 'I have some connections. I can have Snape looking like a walking spoiled banana in a day.'

Remus chuckled. 'No, I don't want you to prank him or do anything of the sorts to him. Promise?'

'No promises, but I won't prank him in your honour,' said Arabella, fake sadness.

They continued to walk in silence for a bit more.

'So what's going to happen now? With him and you?' said Arabella.

'Well, I'm going to try to find some jobs. I might go look for something in York or Gloucester. With Sirius, he might come and visit before he heads somewhere, until Peter is captured.'

'He said that once he gets his name cleared we can all live together. You, me, him and Harry,' said Arabella, smiling at that conversation. 'It would be nice, wouldn't it? Living together in the same house.'

'It would,' said Remus, smiling. 'But we will have to wait for a while for that to happen.'

'I know,' said Arabella. 'Can I ask you something?'

'I'm sure if I said no you would still ask,' said Remus.

'Not a time for your cheek Remus Lupin,' said Arabella, shaking her finger at him. 'I was wondering why my Patronus was a dog. Not that I don't like it, I do, I was just wondering.'

Remus told a moment to ponder his answer. It seemed like he was remembering something that either brought happiness, sadness or both to him.

'When you were a baby,' said Remus, slowly, 'your father would always talk about how he was going to protect you from anything you could think of. Death Eaters, boys, his family, anything you can name. Whenever we would go out, which wasn't much; he would always carry you and made sure you were safe and sound. He always worried whenever other people carried you. There was this one time, we had to go for some meeting, I'll tell you about that later, so he had to go do something for a while, so he gave you to me. The person sitting beside me, Fabian Prewett, started to make faces and you laughed, so I gave him to you. You seemed to really like him and his brother, Gideon. When Sirius came back and saw that Fabian had you, he _almost _went crazy. He took you and made sure that you didn't have any injuries. Then he gave a long lecture to Fabian and Gideon on how to hold a baby properly and how he was going to stick something up somewhere if something were to happen to you. I don't think they took it seriously since your mother and them were really good friends. They mostly made fun of Sirius after that.'

'Fabian and Gideon?' asked Arabella. 'They sound familiar.'

'They're Molly Weasley's brothers. They died in the war, fought like heroes. Your mother, Kas, were really good friends with them. We were all in the same year. They would sometimes help us with a prank. They're exactly like Fred and George. It's uncanny. But getting back to your original question, your Patronus is a dog, like your father, because he would always say that he would protect you, no matter what, he would always be there for you. And yesterday was proving what he said the whole time. He will always protect you, this time in the form of Padfoot. And this is where I leave you.'

'What?' said Arabella.

'This is the gates and that's my carriage,' said Remus. Arabella finally realized where she was. She was so lost in Remus's words that she didn't realize where they were going until they got there.

'Will you tell me more about her, about mom? You never told me that much before,' said Arabella as Remus put the tank in the carriage.

'Ask me and I shall tell,' said Remus.

After Remus packed away his things in the carriage, he and Arabella hugged for a while.

'I'll be there to pick you up in the Platform,' said Remus as they let go of each other. Arabella nodded.

'See you in a couple days,' said Remus, kissing her forehead. 'Oh, and by the way,' he said just as he was about to enter the carriage, 'you turn into a monster for more than one day. It's more like four days in a month.' He gave her a cheeky smile.

'Why you little –' said Arabella, about to playfully hit him, but he ducked in the carriage and locked the door.

Arabella stood there as the carriage was being pulled by the invisible horses away from Hogwarts. She only left after she made sure the carriage was gone.

* * *

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione had some surprising news.

'I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies.'

'But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!' said Ron.

'I know,' sighed Hermione, 'but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again.'

'I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it,' said Ron grumpily. 'We're supposed to be your friends.'

'I promised I wouldn't tell anyone,' said Hermione severely. She looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again…

'Oh, cheer up, Harry!' said Hermione sadly.

'I'm okay,' said Harry quickly. 'Just thinking about the holidays.'

'Yeah, I've been thinking about them too,' said Ron. 'Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now —'

'A telephone, Ron,' said Arabella. 'Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year…'

Ron ignored her.

'It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work.'

This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up a great deal.

'Yeah…I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come…especially after what I did to Aunt Marge…'

Feeling considerably more cheerful, Harry joined Ron and Hermione in several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea cart arrived, he bought himself a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it.

But it was late in the afternoon before the thing that made him truly happy turned up…

'Harry,' said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. 'What's that thing outside your window?'

Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and grey was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass. He stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying two letters that was much too big for it. Harry pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. He brought it carefully inside.

The owl dropped its letters onto Harry's seat. Harry picked up the letters. One was addressed to him and the other to Arabella.

'This one's for you,' he said, handing it to Arabella. Harry ripped his open. 'It's from Sirius!'

'Read it aloud!' said Ron excitedly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

_Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job._

_I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._

_There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt —_

'Ha!' said Hermione triumphantly. 'See! I told you it was from him! The blanket was probably from him, too!'

'Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?' said Ron. 'Ouch!' The tiny owl now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.

_– Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather._

_I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

_I'll write again soon._

_Sirius_

Harry looked inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there.

_I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends._

'That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!' said Harry happily. He looked back at Sirius's letter.

'Hang on, there's a PS…'

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly. 'Keep him?' he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to Harry's, Arabella's and Hermione's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.

'What do you reckon?' Ron asked the cat. 'Definitely an owl?'

Crookshanks purred.

'That's good enough for me,' said Ron happily. 'He's mine.'

'Read yours Arabella,' said Hermione eagerly.

_Dear Arabella, _

_Hope you get this before you reach your house. Remus would be okay with it, but just in case anyone else would be there. _

_If you haven't already read Harry's letter, Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you wherein case this letter falls into the wrong hands, but I am safe. _

_I never got around to tell you, but it was I who sent you the blanket –_

'See!' said Hermione, even more triumphantly than before.

'But it's not jinxed. You cannot jinx a blanket!' said Arabella.

'Yeah, yeah, just continued to read it,' said Hermione, waving that bit of information away.

_-I was planning to give it to you before I went away. It was specially made for you by me, Remus and James. I am planning to make up thirteen years of presents to you soon. _

_I am very proud of you, my dear. If you ever need me, just send an owl. _

_I'll write again soon. _

_Love, Sirius. _

Arabella couldn't stop smiling the rest of the train ride. She kept rereading it all the way back. After the fifth time, she started to analyze his handwriting. The wrote their 's' the same with a little curl at the end of it. The also wrote their 'l' the same with a loop. She got a warm feeling when she realised this.

The letter was still clutched in her hands as they stepped back through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. Remus was there, standing next to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

'I'll call about the World Cup!' Ron yelled after Arabella bid goodbye to them.

'World Cup?' asked Remus as they started to walk towards the exit.

'Ron's dad says he might be able to get some tickets from work. Can I go?'

'Of course. It would be a crime to miss it,' said Remus, very seriously. 'What's that?' he said, pointing to the letter in her hands.

'It's a letter from Padfoot,' said Arabella. 'We have some of the same writing. Did you know that?'

'Not until now, no,' said Remus, amused.

'He also said that the blanket was made by you, him and James. Why didn't you tell me?' said Arabella.

'At that time it would have been too painful to tell you. But I promise for now on, whatever you ask me, no matter what it's about, I will tell you the truth. I promise,' he said. Remus used to leave out certain things that he thought would be too sad to tell her or just sad to say out loud because of circumstances.

'Good. This is going to be an amazing summer,' said Arabella, grinning broadly.


End file.
